EVIL PRINCE
by Exotan Ell
Summary: Luhan yang pindah dari sekolahnya karna tidak mau mengingat kejadian di malam di mana ia menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang DJ. Tapi, Luhan tidak menyangka kalau ia pindah ke sekolah yang salah karna ia harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian malam itu. di mana dirinya tampak begitu bodoh ./ HUNHAN /
1. That Night

**THAT NIGHT**

**PROLOG**

"Luhan! Ayolah~ kali ini saja ikut kami~" rengek Baekhyun membujuk Luhan yang masih menolak. Kokoh dengan pendiriannya

"Kau tidak asik, Luhan! Kalau begitu kami tidak mau lagi jadi temanmu!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah Luhan menggeleng

"k-kenapa begitu?... Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu." Luhan berdiri menatap Baekhyun yang langsung membuang muka tak mau menatap Luhan

"baiklah, tapi kali ini saja! Tidak ada yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak suka tempat seperti itu." Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan penuh binar. Mereka tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak kali mereka membujuk pemuda bermata rusa itu, rauan kali ini akan berhasil membuat Luhan ikut mereka ke club.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu jam 9 malam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 9 malam

"hhh…hhh…hh…. Mianhae, aku terlambat." Luhan datang terengah-engah menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut menghadap Chanyeol yang membuka jendela mobilnya. Pintu belakang mobil langsung terbuka dan keluarlah Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik Luhan masuk ke mobil.

"alasan apa yang kau gunakan hingga kau bisa keluar dari rumah itu?" Chanyeol menjalankan mobil meninggalkan tempat itu menuju club malam tujuan mereka kali ini

"kau pikir apa lagi kalau dia membawa ransel ini? Tentu saja alasan belajar kelompok akan sangat ampuh mengelabuhi penghuni rumah itu." Kyungsoo mengangkat ransel Luhan yang langsung di tarik kembali sang pemilik

"dan.. apa itu? kau mau ke club atau pajama party?" Baekhyun yang duduk di jok depan dekat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya menatap Luhan dan mengomentari pakaiannya. Luhan hanya memutar malas bola matanya

"kau pikir aku suka tempat seperti itu hingga aku tau pakaian apa yang pantas aku gunakan ke tempat seperti itu. Hoh! Seriously?" Luhan membuang muka ke luar jendela tak mau menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum sebelum bangkit pindah ke jok belakang mengambil sesuatu tanpa harus mengganggu Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir. Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah paper bag kearah Luhan yang langsung di sambut pemuda itu dengan kerutan bingung di wajahnya

"pakai ini." suru Baekhyun terus menyodorkan paper bag itu. Luhan melihat paper bag dan Baekhyun secara bergantian sebelum mengambil lalu membuka paper bag itu. Setelah Baekhyun pindah lagi ke jok depan, Luhan mulai melucuti pakaian dan mengganti dengan pakaian dalam paper bag itu tanpa merasa khawatir teman-temannya melihatnya telanjang di dalam mobil.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Tutup matamu." Seru Baekhyun menutup mata Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya namun segera di singkirkan oleh Chanyeol

"kalau aku menutup mata, bagaimana aku bisa melihat jalan? Kau ingin kita menabrak?"

"kalau begitu jangan mengintip, Luhan." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol memastikan pemuda itu tak akan coba-coba mencuri pandang ke kaca spion dalam untuk melihat Luhan yang tengah berganti pakaian

"cih! Kau tidak tau? Aku hanya akan mengintipmu, bodoh!"

"apa kau bilang?"

"sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil!" Kyungsoo yang muak dengan pertengkaran tidak penting ChanBaekpun melerai keduanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tiba di Xoxo club. ChanBaekSoo tanpa ragu langsung melesat masuk ke club itu, sedangkan Luhan ia masih berdiri di dapan club menyaksikan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam club berlalu lalang.

Puk..

Luhan menoleh ke samping merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Mata dan mulutnya langsung melebar melihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di sana menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat memikat di wajahnya

"kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak masuk?" Ucap pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"e-eh? Yah.. tentu saja, aku akan masuk." Luhan tersenyum manis lalu berjalan memasuki club itu dengan pemuda tadi berada di sampingnya

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memasuki club, shock adalah hal yang tepat mendeskripsikan perasaannya kali ini. Oh, lihatlah, tidak ada yang tau malu di sini. Bahkan di sebelahnya terdapat sepasang kekasih sesame jenis tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya tak memperdulikan orang di sekitar mereka

Luhan menoleh ke samping kiri tempat pemuda tadi namun tak menemukan pemuda itu di sana. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa kecewa pemuda itu sudah pergi

"Luhan!" Luhan langsung menoleh melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya bahkan suaranya terlalu keras di tengah alunan music yang sangat keras memasuki gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di sana

Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang meneriaki namanya dan ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

"kemana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan telah sampai di hadapannya

"tidak kemana-mana. Apa itu?" Luhan menunjuk vodka yang ada di atas meja mereka

"vodka, kau mau mencobanya?" Kyungsoo menuangkan minuman itu ke sebuah gelas lalu menyodorkannya kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya mengamati minuman itu lalu menatap teman-temannya yang menatap penuh keyakinan pada Luhan sebelum mengambil minuman itu namun seorang pemuda mengintrupsinya

"hei…" sapa pemuda itu yang langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan berhaighfive dengan Chanyeol. Luhan mengeryit heran dan mulai bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu

"Lu, kenalkan. Ini, Kai. Dia partnerku." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Mungkin yang di maksud partner oleh Luhan adalah teman. Setelahnya Luhan kembali melihat gelasnya dan perlahan mendekatkan gelas itu dengan bibirnya. Baru saja lidahnya menyentuh minuman itu, Luhan langsung kembali meludah merasa minuman itu terlalu aneh di pengecapannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan pemuda bernama Kai entah kemana mereka, Luhan tak perduli

"minuman apa ini, eoh?! Rasanya kenapa sangat aneh? Puih!" Luhan meludah lagi dan hanya bisa di tertawai oleh ChanBaek

'a-yo! Night everybody, aku tak suka basa-basi, jadi langsung saja karna DJ favorite kalian sudah ada di sini. Ku harap kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengan atraksinya.' Seseorang di atas panggung berteriak menggunakan microfone yang makin membuat suasana club jadi ribut dan entah atraksi apa di sana semua orang langsung turun ke lantai dansa bahkan ChanBaekpun ikut-ikutan sambil menarik Luhan

"ada apa ini?" Luhan terheran-heran

"kau akan menyukainya, setiap lagu yang di mainkannya dan atraksi yang ia tunjukan sangat keren. Kau harus melihatnya." seru Baekhyun berbinar tanpa melihat Luhan melainkan ke depan panggung

"siapa?" Luhan masih terheran dan bingung

"nah.. itu dia." Luhan langsung melihat kepanggung dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang di lihatnya di luar club tadi. Apa yang di maksud Baekhyun adalah pemuda itu? Jadi pemuda itu seorang DJ? Huwow!

Host turun dari panggung dan DJ itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti mengisyaratkan suatu yang langsung mendapat teriakan histeris dari para pengunjung lalu berjalan untuk kearah alat-alat DJnya

"Wow! kali ini ia menggunakan Scratch Mixer. Aku rasa dia benar-benar ingin menunjukan skillnya." Seruan Chanyeol membuat Luhan menoleh padanya

"yah.. mungkin! Tapi Ia juga ingin pamer alat barunya, lihat." kali ini seorang pemuda yang tak di kenal Luhan ikut menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan menghadap ke depan walaupun tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang di bicarakan Chanyeol dan pemuda itu

"WOAH! Kontroler DDJ-SX? DAEBAK! Aku tidak percaya dia memilikinya" Entah apa maksud Chanyeol Luhan tak perduli. Di lihatnya sang DJ mengangkat alat persegi panjang yang terlihat berat itu lalu meletakan di atas meja kosong dan mulai memeriksa, memasang kabel berbagai macam sebelum menggunakan headphonenya. Setelah dirasa selesai, sang DJ mulai menggerakkan lagi jarinya dan kembali teriakan histeris pengunjung memenuhi ruangan. Tak lama kemudian alunan music pelan dan halus mulai terdengar sebelum suara rusak menurut Luhan yang menyuarakan seperti 'Didi..dijay Odult Atack' terdengar lalu music berubah menjadi beat yang membuat para monster lantai beraksi.

Luhan linglung. Di sekitarnya orang-orang mulai menjadi gila dengan meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka dari yang teratur hingga yang bergerak seperti orang gila. Luhan melihat kesana kemari mencari Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tadi berada di sampingnya dan kini entah di mana pemuda mungil itu, iapun menoleh ke tampat Chanyeol tadi dan menemukan Baekhyun juga di sana tengah menjadi gila dengan Chanyeol.

Luhanpun memilih mencari cara keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan menyisipkan tubuh kecilnya di antara orang-orang itu. Ia tak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang coba menggoda dan menyentuhnya ia terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari sana hingga akhirnya ia menemukan cela dari kerumunan itu dan keluar dari sana. Setelahnya ia langsung bernapas legah sekaligus tak percaya kalau tadi dia berada di sana setelah melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depannya

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan saat menoleh ke kanan ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di dekat panggung karna ia dapat melihat sang DJ beraksi lebih dekat. Sekarang Luhan paham dengan atraksi yang di maksud host tadi, selain caranya melakukan beat & clap, speed hunting, cut mixing dan berbagai tekniknya yang di selingi atraksi sulap dengan gerakan dance tangan atau tutting dan sedikit popping dengan tubuh bagian atasnya. Benar-benar keren, Luhan akui itu

Luhan terus melihat atraksi sang DJ hingga tak ada yang menyangka kalau sang DJ tiba-tiba menoleh menatapnya. Luhan langsung saja terkejut, apalagi DJ Odult itu tersenyum padanya. Oh, Luhan benar-benar ingin terbang. Dj itu sangat keren dan tampan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya merasa lelah berdiri di sana lalu mencari tempat untuk duduk dan sebuah bar dengan bartender yang tengah asik sendiri dengan atraksinya menuang minuman, memutar-mutar botol dan melempar gelas aluminium itu terintrupsi tat kala Luhan duduk di sana. si bartender menghentikan atraksinya lalu mengamati Luhan

"aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau baru di sini?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk

"pantas saja aku merasa asing tapi juga familiar karna kau sedikit mirip dengan, Sehun" Bartender itu menyusun gelas dengan menyisipkannya ke langit-langit meja

"Sehun?" Tanya Luhan mengeryit mendengar sang bartender menyamakan wajahnya dengan seorang yang namanya asing di telinga Luhan

"Sehu— ah, kau baru aku lupa. Kau tidak kenal Sehun?" Luhan menggeleng

"kau tidak ken—"

"Hai.." Bartender tadi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna kedatangan seseorang yang duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sang DJ yang sebelumnya berada di panggung kini duduk di sebelahnya, tapi kenapa lagunya tetap berjalan?

Luhan menoleh ke panggung dan menemukan pemuda yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo yang di ketahuinya bernama, Kai lalu menoleh lagi pada sang DJ.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut menari?" Luhan melihat sang DJ meminum minuman yang di tuangnya tadi setelah bertanya

"aku tidak suka berada di sini." Jujur Luhan, si DJ langsung menoleh menatapnya

"kenapa?" si DJ memainkan jemarinya pada gelas wine itu

"telingaku sakit. Di sini terlalu berisik."

"kau tidak suka tempat yang berisik?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja musiknya terlalu keras." si DJ turun dari kursinya dan menatap Luhan

"kau mau ke tempat yang tidak berisik?"

"di mana?" si DJ langsung tersenyum dan menarik tangan Luhan mengikutinya ke suatu tempat di club itu karna mereka menaiki tangga

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kita kesini?"

"bukankah kau bilang ingin ke tempat yang tidak berisik?"

"yeah… tapi kenapa di sini?"

"memangnya kenapa? Di sini cukup tenang." Sang DJ merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sementara Luhan masih berdiri membelakangi pintu yang terkunci

Sang DJ bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang menghadap Luhan.

"kenapa kau diam di situ? Kemarilah.." sang DJ menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Luhan sedikit ragu melakukan permintaan sang DJ yang menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa?" Luhan tak menjawab "kau takut?"

"a-ani." Luhan menggeleng

"kalau begitu kemarilah, aku tak akan memakanmu." Luhan perlahan menggerakan kakinya berjalan mendekati sang DJ dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sang DJ tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya

"kau takut denganku?" DJ mengusap rambut Luhan membuat pemuda itu sedikit bingung

"t-tidak."

"tapi kau terlihat seperti itu." Luhan menunduk tak tau harus berkata apa lagi karna benar kata sang DJ. Bukan apa, tapi… hei! Ini tempat yang tertutup, sunyi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Apa lagi, Luhan tidak tau siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu selain profesinya sebgai DJ

Luhan menatap pemuda di depannya saat sang DJ menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Jujur saja Luhan sangat megagumi kesempurnaan sang DJ. Lihatlah, bentuk wajahnya sangat mempesona, siapapun tak akan bisa menolak pesona sang DJ. Termasuk Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah karna sang DJ terus menatapnya

"kau sangat cantik. Panggil dan namai aku sesuka hatimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh~ akh~"

Luhan terus mendesah dan mencengkram bahu sang DJ kuat-kuat melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh ang DJ tat kala hujatan-hujatan kasar menumbuk titik kejut di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup rapat stelah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening beberapa waktu lalu dengan alis bertaut dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya karna aktifitas yang entah sejak kapan mereka memulainya. Luhan tak percaya, ia akan melakukan hal pertamanya ini dengan seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya 40 menit yang lalu.

"ahh~ ahh… ugh…. Ahhh… ohh…" Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lalu menarik tengkuk pemuda itu mendekat dan menciumnya cukup kasar guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang terus menjalari tubuhnya seiring hentakan-hentakan kasar Sehun di dalamnya. Keduanya saling melakukan lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan kasar yang membuat kegiatan mereka makin bergairah namun belum puas dengan ciuman itu, Luhan mendesah kecewa karna Sehun menarik bibirnya guna melepas ciuman mereka.

Walaupun begitu, mulutnya terus melantunkan suara-suara yang terdengar indah di telinga Sehun dan pemuda itu mulai berpikir untuk memasukan deshan Luhan dalam lagunya. Pasti akan membuat pengunjung club merasa sangat-sangat panas seperti dirinya yang saat ini merasa benar-benar ingin di puaskan lebih dari ini mendengar lantunan indah dari bibir mungil pemuda itu. Yah…. Suara indah Luhanlah yang membuatnya melepas ciuman mereka karna ia ingin mendengar pemuda itu mendesah, benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Sekarang Sehun menemukan lagu yang sangat indah dari semua koleksi lagu-lagunya.

"Shhh…ahh…ahh…" Luhan yang awalnya sedikit bingung karna Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya hendak bertanya kembali berubah menjadi desahan karna Sehun berhenti hanya untuk membalik tubuhnya dan membuatnya menuging lalu pemuda itu kembali menusuk-nusuk hole Luhan dengan kejantanannya.

Luhan meremas kuat-kuat bantal tak bersalah di hadapannya dan terus mendesah. Sementara Sehun terus memaju mundurkan bokongnya sambil meraih jaketnya yang terletak di pinggir ranjang lalu mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang atau smartphone lalu mulai mengotak atiknya sebelum meletakkannya ke samping dan kedua tangannya mulai memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Menelusuri tubuh bagian depan Luhan dengan lembut membuat pemuda yang tengah di masukinya itu makin mendesah kenikmatan. Tangan yang berada di perut Luhan kini naik ke atas tepat menyentuh dua tonjolan di dada Luhan dan meremasnya sebelum mengusap-usap lembut dan mememainkannya lalu memelintir pelan dua tonjolan itu

Tak hanya itu, bibir dan lidahnya tak mau ikut ketinggalan dengan menjilati punggung dan pinggang Luhan seduktif. Sungguh Luhan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan dunia wi itu selain mendesah semakin kuat dan meremas batal tak bersalah di depannya.

Tangan kanan Sehun yang semula berada di tonjolan kanan Luhan kini mulai turun secara perlahan menggelitiki perut Luhan membuat pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya memegangi tangan Sehun yang mengusap-usap lembut perutnya namun Sehun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Luhanpun berpindah ke bawah untuk mengocok kejantanannya sendiri namun Sehun juga menyingkirkan tangannya membuat Luhan mengeram kesal.

Sehun mengangkat badan Luhan hingga kini keduanya berdiri menggunakan lutut mereka tanpa menghentikan kerakan berlawan arah mereka. Sehun duduk yang langsung di susul oleh Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda mungil itu sedikit lalu kembali menurunkannya hingga kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam di hole Luhan. Luhan yang sudah mengerti maksud Sehunpun manaik turunkan tubuhnya tak sabaran di bantu Sehun.

Sehun ingin mendesah namun ia coba menahannya karna ia tengah melakukan sesuatu dan ia tak mau desahannya ikut bercampur dengan desahan Luhan maka dari itu ia mencari cara untuk membuat mulutnya tetap diam dengan menjelajahi punggung, tengkuk, bahu dan leher Luhan yang sudah di penuhi bercak merah hasil perbuatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eugh~" Luhan meleguh saat sang surya mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan ia membuka mata yang langsung menemukan suasana asing tempatnya berada saat ini. Luhan menggerakan tangannya mengucek mata hendak bangkit dan duduk namun rasa ngilu langsung menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia meringis tertahan memilih tetap pada posisinya tak mau bergerak. Ia berpikir kenapa tubuh bagian bawah apalagi bokongnya bisa sesakit itu, lalu kejadian semalam langsung melintas ke otaknya.

Di mana ia dan seorang pemuda berprofesi DJ itu melakukan pertempuran yang sangat bergairah, hingga beberapa kali ia hampir mencapai puncak tapi sang DJ selalu menggantungkan dengan menghentikan gerakannya dan merubah posisi membuatnya kembali dari awal lalu semuanya berhenti saat di mana posisinya berada di atas sang DJ karna saat itu sang DJ membiarkannya klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan tak tau berapa kali mereka mengganti posisi namun hanya sekali mencapai puncak tapi terasa berkali-kali.

Luhan meraba tempat di belakangnya namun tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sengitanya semalam sang DJ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu tidur dan mendekapnya di sana. Tapi, kenapa tempat itu kosong? Kemana si DJ?

Luhan yang merasa heran memaksa tubuhnya yang masih ngilu untuk mebgerak melihat ke sampan dan tempat itu benar-benar kosong. Apa DJ itu pergi meninggalkannya? Tapi, kenapa?

Luhan bangkit dan duduk dengan ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mengitari ruangan dengan matanya. Betapa berantakannya tempat itu akibat aktifitas hebat mereka tadi malam. Hingga matanya berhenti di nakas sebelahnya menemukan sebuah memo kecil yang Luhan yakin itu pasti dari si DJ. iapun mengambil memo itu dan membacanya

~hai…

Aku tau saat kau membaca memo ini aku pasti sudah pergi. Kau tau? Tadi malam itu adalah seks paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lakukan. Tapi, maaf, aku harus pergi. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. Aku tau itu yang pertama bagimu meski kau bilang tidak. Aku tau membedakan mana yang sudah pernah dan belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Terimaksih karna mempercayaiku untuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu, aku merasa sangat beruntung.

Ah, kau pasti merasa sakit yah pada tubuh bagian bawahmu? Aku tau, itu memang sudah resikonya kau memiliki tubuh yang begitu nikmat. Maka dari itu, beristirahatlah di sini, karna aku sudah menyewa kamar ini sehari penuh untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu. jadi jangan memaksakan diri.

Dan mianhae, aku harus pergi karna semalam itu waktu terakhirku berada di tempat ini sebelum pindah ke tempat yang lain. jadi, terimakasih untuk yang semalam. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Salam kenal, MANIS

..DJ Odult

Luhan tercengang, shock, sedih semuanya bercampur aduk. Apa ini? Setelah meniduri dan menikmati tubuhnya DJ itu pergi begitu saja? Jadi pemuda itu meninggalkannya?

Luhan menatap miris memo di tangannya itu. Sulit di percaya kejadian ini menimpa dirinya, sungguh ia menyesal mempercayai pemuda itu. Seharusnya ia tau tak seharusnya ia mempercayai orang yang baru di kenalnya, di kenal? Bahkan ia tak tau nama pemuda itu. Lihatlah akibat kebodohanmu, Luhan. Kau di permainkan

Mulutnya terbuka dan perlahan butiran Kristal bening keluar dari mata, turun ke pipinya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat menyentuh bahunya dan mengusap-usap kasar bahu dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain sambil menangis meratapi kebodohannya.

PROLOG END

.

Ell Note :

Aduh, terserah deh mau nyela atau apain Ell. *garuk kepala*

Benar-benar aneh yah? Apa lagi bagian rated M nya. Ell tau Ell tau, Ell emang gak bakat nulis yang gituan tapi ngesok juga -_-' hhh terserah deh. Lagi, Dan sepengetahuan anak ingusan—Ell, itu kalau lagi ngelakuin intinya itu pasti orang yang ngelakuin itu bakal lupa sama Foreplaynya dan lebih focus ke inti. Mereka bakal tergerak kalau ngeliat sesuatu yang nganggur. Ah, tau ah, Ell gak mau ngebahas ini lagi. yaudah terserah deh mau bilang apa soal ini. Ell terima…


	2. new High School

EVIL PRINCE

(new High School)

1

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 19+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..**

Tok-tok-tok…

Mata itu menatap lurus tanpa niat sedikitpun merespon ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok-tok-tok

Lagi dan Luhan tak bergeming hingga seorang wanita yang berada di balik pintu mengambil inisiatif sendiri membuka pintu itu lalu menutupnya kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang besarnya.

"Lu~" lirih wanita paruh baya dengan raut wajah menyedihkan menatap Luhan. Tangannya terangkat membelai pelan sulai halus Luhan yang sudah 2 minggu ini tak tersentuh sinar matahari

"sebenarnya ada apa?... Apa yang eomma tidak tau hingga kau seperti ini?..." wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Luhan mulai menitikan air mata

Luhan masih diam mematung. Ia kembali membayangkan kejadian 2 minggu lalu, namun ia masih tetap tak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan pemuda itu seperti tak mendengar isakan pilu wanita paruh baya yang tengah memeluknya.

"anaku… kau mendengar, eomma? Sayang lihat eomma.." wanita itu mengangkup kedua pipi dan mengarahkan wajah Luhan menatapnya. Namun sama saja, mata pemuda itu tetap tak focus pada objek pandangnya. Hanya ada kekosongan di sana. Wanita paruh baya semakin terisak

"maafkan eomma, maafkan eomma…" terisak lagi "sekarang, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Eomma tidak akan melarang asal jangan seperti ini…, eomma akan mengurangi les dan jam belajarmu. Eomma akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Luhan." walau demikian tawaran yang Luhan inginkan selama ini, pemuda itu masih tak bergeming. Wanita paruh baya menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah sendu di selingin air mata

"eomma mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti perlahan ingin membunuh eomma.." dan ajaibnya kata-kata itu membuat Luhan bergeming refleks menatap wanita paruh baya dan memeluknya. Si wanita menghentikan isaknya dan tersenyum merasakan pelukan pertama sang putra selama 2 minggu ini.

"mianhae eomma. Luhan tidak bermaksud membuat eomma jadi sedih.." merasa wanita paruh baya tak menangis lagi. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi wanita itu.

"eomma tau, anak eomma tidak akan membiarkan eomma mati." Wanita paruh baya membelai pipi Luhan yang dibalas senyuman si pemilik pipi.

"jadi, apa kau mau bercerita?" Luhan diam. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Ia tau, sikap tidak biasanya selama 2 minggu mengundang tanya wanita paruh baya yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Bahkan, sikapnya telah menoreskan luka di ulu hati wanita itu tat kala melihat kondisinya yang hanya berdiam diri dan melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

Luhan ingin, ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya pada sang eomma. Tapi, ia takut wanita itu mengalami shock hingga mengakibatkan hal fatal yang tak di inginkannya. Akhirnya ia memilih sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban

"eomma tau, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau seperti ini…" wanita itu mengelus surai Luhan "berceritalah, eomma akan melakukan apapun untuk jalan keluar masalah anak eomma." Wanita itu tersenyum. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk ragu, ia benar-benar ingin bercerita sekarang. Tapi…

"eomma, bolehkan aku pindah sekolah?" wanita tua member tatapan bertanya "a-aku…. Aku—"

"baiklah, eomma akan mengurus surat pindahmu." Melihat gelagat Luhan yang kebingungan mencari alasan. Sang eomma—Heechul—mengambil pendapat sendiri kalau Luhan memiliki ketidak nyamanan dengan sekolahnya. Pasti ia memiliki masalah di sana dan Heechul tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terbelut dalam masalah itu.

Luhan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan terimakasih.

Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat pindah sekolah. Hanya saja, tiap hari bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengingatkannya kejadian malam itu membuat dirinya ingin meringkuk di sudut ruang tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

Ia juga tidak butuh teman-teman seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo. Eommanya benar, mereka pengaruh buruk dan siap menjebaknya dalam kegelapan masa depan. Ia punya masa depan yang cerah. Ia tak harus bergaul dan melakukan hal-hal liar seperti mereka.

Ia akan mencari teman baru di sekolah baru dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang benar. Ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan di lakukan saat memasuki sekolah baru.

Namun, sebelum itu, eommanya bertanya ia ingin masuk sekolah mana. Dan satu pemikiran tentang sekolah yang memiliki banyak murid unggulan dengan kapasitas otak yang luar biasa menjadi pilihan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

#HANYOUNG INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

Luhan menapakan kaki di depan gerbang sekolah setelah Heechul pergi dari sana usai mengantarnya. Menengadah menatap gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi di balik pagar besi yang terpajang indah dan berdiri kokoh di depan jalan kota Seoul.

Luhan mengeratkan tas ransel yang bertengger di punggungnya dan merapikan penampilan. Seragam baru memang, tapi, ia tidak merasa sekolah itu istimewa seperti yang di katakana Heechul sebelum ia benar-benar mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Banyak siswa yang turun di depan gerbang dan membiarkan mobil tumpangan meninggalkan mereka di sana. Luhan mengerti 1 peraturan sekolah ini. Para siswa di larang mengendarai mobil masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Menarik

Luhan akan segera tau peraturan lainnya saat ia berada di hadapan wali kelas yang menurutnya …. Workholic? Mungkin?

Atau ia tidak harus tau saat itu juga, karna kelihatannya sang guru tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di sana. Yang Luhan tau, ia hanya masuk di antar salah satu penjaga sekolah ke ruangan dan di suru duduk.

Teng dong deng dong~

'first hours immediately in starting. Hope educative participant and teacher immediately enter room learn each. Thank you of its coperation' teng dong deng dong~

Brak!

Luhan melotot horror , guru itu tiba-tiba berdiri membanting berkas yang terus di gelutinya tadi dan mengacuhkan Luhan. Ia lalu menatap Luhan yang hampir terjungkal karna terkejut

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di rak buku belakang tempat duduknya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang bingung hanya mengambil buku itu dan segera berdiri saat sang guru mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Guru yang aneh menurut Luhan

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas yang Luhan yakini adalah kelas barunya. Ia sedikit melihat ke dalam kelas lewat jendela kaca yang berjejer di koridor.

Sangat disiplin adalah kesan pertama di dapatinya, semua murid duduk dengan rapi dan sopan. Padahal ini sekolah khusu namja, tapi, kenapa sekolahnya dulu yang bahkan masih ada yeojanya kalah disiplin dengan sekolah ini?

Cklek…

Pintu kelas di buka dan sang guru segera melangkah diikuti Luhan yang mengekor di belakang. Luhan mendongak melihat rupa teman-teman barunya namun ia segera menunduk saat mendapati tatapan menyelidik isi kelas.

"hari ini kalian memiliki teman baru. Harap membantunya dan kau, perkenalkan dirimu."

Luhan merasa guru itu tidak menyukainya. Cara bicara dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri benar-benar sinis. Luhan harap, ia akan menyukai sekolah ini

Luhan mendongak dan menatap teman-teman barunya dengan canggung

"a-anyeong, jonneun Luhan imnhida. Bagaptaseumnhida~" Luhan berucap dengan nada lembut dan sesopan mungkin sebelum membungkuk. Tatapan setiap orang di sana membuatnya ciut. Apa ini sambutan untuk murid baru?

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai pelajarannya." Guru itu berbalik menghadap papan setelah mengambil buku cetak yang ia letakan di atas meja tanpa niat menyuruh Luhan duduk dulu

"s-seongsanim—"

"carilah tempat duduk kosong." belum sempat Luhan meneruskan ucapannya, guru itu sudah lebih dulu memotong tanpa memandang Luhan. Hhh… sebenarnya sekolah macam apa yang di sarankan Heechul ini?

Luhan mengedar pandangan dan mendapati2 bangku kosong. 1 terletak di sudut ruangan paling belakang dan 1 lagi terletak di tengah sejajar dengan barisan bangku tadi, urutan ketiga dengan bangku yang tadi.

Luhan pikir, untuk memulai beradaptasi, ia harus memilih bangku yang terletak di tengah agar ia bisa mengenal teman-teman barunya dan tak terpojok. Iapun berjalan ke bangku itu, namun, entah perasaannya saja atau bukan. Semua yang ada di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya, tapi, saat ia menoleh semua diam dan focus ke papan tulis.

Luhan pikir ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hingga ia melihat dirinya, mencari di mana letak kesalahan itu. Tapi, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh

Hhh… mungkin teman-teman barunya saja yang aneh. Luhan mengedikan bahu tak perduli dan mulai memfokuskan pikiran pada pelajaran si guru sewot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat tengah berlangsung dan Luhan tak memiliki niat sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bukan tak berniat, hanya saja, ia tak tau letak-letak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi di sekolah itu. Melihat peta? Eum, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak punya nyali keluar dari kelas karna ia tak memiliki siapapun di lingkungan baru ini guna membantunya jika terancam masalah.

Tidak seperti sekolah sebelumnya yang entah bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol dan terakhir Kyungsoo. Luhan terkesan anti social karna memiliki teman yang sedikit

"eum, ka-kau mau?" Luhan menoleh mendapati pemuda berkacamata besar yang duduk di sebelahnya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"tidak apa, a-aku tau kau lapar. A-ambil saja…" ucapnya lagi menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi 2 potong sandwich. Luhan pikir baik sekali pemuda itu berbagi dengannya. Dari semua orang yang ia temui hari ini di sekolah, hanya pemuda dengan kaca mata besar dan penampilan nerd itu yang bersapa baik dengannya

Tidak enak menolak, Luhanpun mengambil salah satu potongan sandwich si pemuda dan melahapnya setelah berterimakasih. Mereka berbicara cukup banyak sambil menghabiskan potongan sandwich yang entah kenapa rasanya sangat mirip dengan buatan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berkenalan dan Luhan tau harus memanggilnya Jongin, Kim Jong In.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan-sii, kau ingin keluar bersama?" tanya Jongin saat Luhan memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas

"tidak, terimakasih. Kau duluan saja." Luhan tersenyum dan Jongin meninggalkannya dengan ucapan hati-hati sebelum pergi.

Semua siswa berangsur-angsur keluar kelas. Luhan memang menunggu linkungan sekolah kosong dan ia akan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau bertemu banyak orang dan mendapat masalah. Melihat cara bergaul orang-orang di sini, ia sudah bisa memutuskan sikap seperti apa yang harus di ambilnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi murid berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Luhan mengambil langkah dengan mengikuti petunjuk struktur bangunan yang ada dalam buku pemberian guru sewot tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana sekolah barunya?"

"sangat disiplin." Heechul tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Luhan yang tengah mengunyah makan malamnya

"jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

"aku tidak bisa memutuskan setelah mencoba 1 hari." Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi makan

"apa kau dapat teman baru?"

"ya."

"bagaimana dia?" Heechul mencodongkan tubuh kearah Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat

"dia memakai kacamata besar, berkulit gelap dan yang kulihat dia cukup pintar." Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum. Puas dengan cirri yang di sebutkan sang anak. Memang ia menginginkan Luhan bergaul dengan orang pintar, bukan urak-urakan layaknya BaekChanSoo

"bersabarlah, seiring waktu. Kau akan memiliki teman yang lebih banyak dan berotak cerdas di sana." Luhan tak merespon dan terus mengunyah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan turun dari mobil yang di kendarai Heechul. Ia hendak melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah sebelum suara Heechul mengntrupsinya

"eomma akan meminta Donghae-sii menjemputmu nanti sore. Eomma ada rapat hari ini, dan mungkin eomma juga akan pulang sedikit larut." Luhan mengangguk patuh, namun Heechul belum juga pergi membuat Luhan bertanya "mana teman barumu? Apa dia sudah datang?"

Mulai lagi..

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Tapi, menurutnya orang seperti Jongin itu pasti datang sangat pagi. Jadi, mana mungkin ia masih berkeliaran di luar lingkup sekolah saat jam menunjukkan hampir setengah tujuh.

Hanya saja, ia masih percaya dengan ketajaman matanya. Ia melihat Jongin berjalan dengan kepala terdorong ke depan dan belakang beberapa kali. Seperti orang mengantuk

"Jongin!" Luhan berteriak membuat beberapa orang menatapnya. Ia langsung membungkuk dan minta maaf atas tindakan itu.

Jongin yang merasa di panggil mencari sumber suara dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan saat melihat Luhan. Ia berlari dan menghampiri Luhan

"kau baru datang?" Jonggin mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Lalu, pemuda itu menatap wanita paruh baya yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Heechul terus menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut licin Jongin yang di sisir rapi ke belakang dan di belah dari samping kiri.

"oh, perkenalkan, ini eommaku." Sadar situasi, Luhan segera memperkenalkan Jongin dan Heechul

Jongin membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum "anyeong, ahjuma. Jongin imnhida~" Heechul balas tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan "eomma harus pergi. Jangan nakal ne.." lalu Heechul mengecup pipi Luhan membuat yang bersangkutan menatap horror kearahnya.

Ada apa gerangan Heechul tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu?

Luhan juga tidak tau. Tapi, itu memalukan melihat kini para siswa yang berlalu lalang menatapnya sambil tertawa. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat Jongin yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Dan persiapkan diri untuk tes besok." ucap Lee seongsanim selaku guru sejarah korea. Ia lalu merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja saat Kim seongsanim atau Mr. Key yang Luhan patokan sebagai guru paling sewot sentario sekolah masuk dan menggagalkan rencana keluar kelas para murud.

"sudah 1 bulan. Apa tidak seorangpun yang tau keberadaan anak berandalan itu di antara kalian?"

Luhan tau jika para murid takut dengan guru yang satu ini hingga semuanya diam saat Mr. Key bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Tapi, apa maksud dari pertanyaan Key?

Berandal?

Siapa?

Mr. Key mengedarkan pandang ke isi kelas sebelum menghela napas melihat para murid yang diam.

"Kim Jong In." Luhan refleks menoleh ke samping tepat di mana Jongin duduk saat nama pemuda itu di sebut. Jongin berdiri dan mengikuti Mr. Key yang keluar kelas di susul murid-murid lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa yang membuat Mr. Key memintamu ikut ke ruangannya?"

Sebenarnya Luhan bukan orang yang ingin tau. Tapi, ia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini. Ia hanya tidak ma u terus memikirkannya maka memilih bertanya pada Jongin saat mereka berjalan bersama ke gerbang sekolah.

"hanya sebuah urusan tidak terlalu penting." Jongin berucap sambil tersenyum padanya. Luhan mengangguk tau Jongin tak ingin menceritakannya. Semua butuh privasi

"kau sudah di jemput." Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia bingung bagaimana Jongin bisa tau rupa mobilnya, padahal Jongin belum pernah melihat semua koleksi mobil Heechul atau wajah supirnya

"bagaimana kau tau kalau itu jemputanku?"

"kau selalu pulang saat sekolah sudah benar-benar kosong. Memangnya supir itu menunggu siapa kalau bukan tuannya yang pulang paling belakang dari murid-murid lain?"

Cukup masuk akal pikir Luhan. Kai memang pintar

Mereka sampai di depan mobil Luhan. Donghae si supir membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Pemuda itu masuk setelah memastikan Jongin pergi dari sana. Ia sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk pemuda itu, namun Jongin menolak dan segera pergi sebelum Luhan menawarkan tumpangan untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan tiba sedikit terlambat dari jam kedatangan biasanya. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatap aneh, sinis kepadanya. 3 menit lagi jam pertama di mulai dan ia harus mempelajari kembali materi yang di berikan Lee seongsanim kemarin karna hari ini akan ada tes.

Ia memang sudah belajar dari rumah. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus membaca-baca lagi agar tidak lupa atau blank saat tes nanti.

Luhan tiba di kelasnya tepat waktu. Tapi, ia tak menemukan Lee seongsanim di sana. Ia bersyukur, menghela napas panjang dan berjalan ke bangkunya. Ia melihat Jongin sudah duduk di sebelah bangkunya berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Saat melihat Luhan, pemuda nerd itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum pada Luhan sambil berucap selamat pagi.

Luhan duduk segera membuka buku pelajaran dan mempelajari materi yang kemarin. Ia berharap Lee seongsanim tiba saat ia selesai membaca kembali semua materinya. Namun ia harus menelan harapan karna Lee seongsanim memasuki kelas tak lama setelah ia membuka buku.

Kertas soal sudah di bagikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini para murid menuangkan semua usaha belajar mereka tadi malam ke dalam lembaran kertas jawaban.

Luhan menggaruk kepala saat menemukan soal yang cukup sulit. Ia lalu menengadah memikirkan jawaban dari soal itu. Alisnya berkerut saat ia hampir menemukan jawaban dan berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat sebelum menuliskan jawaban itu di kertas jawaban.

BRAK!

Demi Tuhan. Luhan mengutuk siapa saja yang menimbulkan bunyi itu karna hampir membuatnya kehilangan kosentrasi. Namun, untunglah otaknya masih focus dengan soal-soal dan rangkaian jawabannya hingga ia tak perlu mengorek lagi atau kehilangan jawaban yang sudah ia susun.

Luhan sibuk menggoreskan jawaban di kertas esay menggunakan pensil saat matanya menemukan sepasang sepatu di sebelah mejanya. Tidak, itu bukan hanya sepasang sepatu, tapi, ia juga melihat kaki yang di balut celana seragam dengan miliknya.

Luhan menatap kaki itu ke atas. Seragam, pikirnya orang ini seorang siswa. Tapi, ia berbeda. Kameja putihnya tak di masukan ke dalam celana seperti siswa lainnya dan ia tak memakai blazer. Luhan tak tau kalau itu di perbolehkan di sekolah ini

Luhan semakin menatap ke atas dan tiba-tiba membatu saat bertemu dengan wajah si pemilik sepatu tadi. Ia bersumpah, ia kenal dengan tatapan itu. Bahkan, wajah itu, ia bersumpah bahwa ia mengenal—tidak, maksudnya ia pernah melihatnya dan….. pernah menyentuhnya.

Mata dan ingatannya tak akan salah karna ia mengingat semua hal yang di lihatnya dengan baik. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang terkutuk, pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tampak bodoh selama 2 minggu. Bahkan malam itu

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terkejut dan malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya menelusuri Luhan sebelum sudut bibir kirinya terangkat saat alisnya turun dan bibir itu menampakan seringaian jahat.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya sibuk dengan esay mereka kini memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Mereka jelas melakukannya karna Lee seongsanim keluar beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pemuda itu datang dengan dobrakan pintu.

Luhan ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia ingin berdiri, marah, membentak dan memukul pemuda itu. Pemuda yang seenaknya mengambil keperjakaannya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia ingin, tapi, entah kenapa dirinya seakan seperti sebuah robot yang baru saja di matikan dengan tombol off.

Tap!

Luhan membulatkan mata saat pemuda yang di kethuinya sebagai DJ Odult maju 1 langkah kearahnya. Di wajahnya masih bertahan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Luhan merinding. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat menyentuh pipi Luhan membuat sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Suasana sangat hening. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat dari ekor matanya yang indah, semua tengah menatap mereka dengan kaku.

Luhan menahan napas, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

"tuan Oh."

Siapapun itu, Luhan berterimakasih karna mengingatkannya kembali cara bernapas.

Luhan menoleh bersama pemuda yang di panggil tuan Oh tadi ke sumber suara. Di sana, di depan pintu, Lee seongsanim berdiri dengan raut wajah penuh beban. Ia lalu menggeleng kearah mereka.

"kau di panggil ke ruangan Mr. Key."

Luhan melotot. Ia terkejut kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba di panggil ke ruangan guru sewot itu sementara dirinya merasa tak melakukan kesalahan.

Dengan helaan napas panjang dan alis yang melengkung ke bawah Luhan berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan kepala menunduk. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar. Lee seongsanim bertanya padanya

"kau mau kemana?"

"bukankah aku harus ke ruangan Mr. Key?"

Luhan merasa dirinya tampak bodoh selesai mengucapkan itu dan gelak tawa membahana di dalam kelas. Teman-temannya menertawainya entah karena apa, ia tak tau…

"bukan kau, tapi Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengingat tinggi badannya 176, tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya makin mengecil saat mendengar gelak tawa seisi kelas kembali memasuki gendang telingannya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu kembali ke tampat duduknya.

Sial!

"Oh Sehun."

Lee seongsanim kembali menyuarakan nama pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat duduk Luhan. Kelas seketika menjadi sepi hampa tanpa gelak tawa sebelumnya.

Sehun tak bergeming. Ia masih pada tempatnya menatap Luhan yang terus menunduk di bangkunya. Ia lalu melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruh dengan kasar di atas meja Luhan, membuat pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu tersentak kaget. Begitupun seisi kelas dan Lee seongsanim yang langsung berteriak memperingati Sehun.

Karna kejadian itu. Luhan tak menunduk lagi dan kini matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam pemuda bernama Sehun. Luhan menelan liurnya. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang memikatnya malam itu. Dan Luhan bersumpah, ini adalah hari di mana dirinya menjadi yang terbodoh untuk kedua kalinya karna dengan mudahnya ia terpesona kembali akan sosok sang DJ.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kelas meninggalkan tasnya di atas meja Luhan. Dan Luhan yakin sebelum pergi, pemuda yang berprofesi Dj itu sempat menunjukkan seringaian kearahnya.

.

To Be Countinue

.

Ell Note :

Ell Cuma mau nanya. Ada yang tau link download opera mini mobile versi 6 yang gak ribet-ribet langkahnya?

Kalau ada, please~ tell me where…

Atau ada yang tau aplikasi browser yang lain lewat handphone?

Ell juga mau ngingatin. Kalau megang I-pad, kalian harus jadi orang sabar yah~ jangan kayak Ell yang gak sabaran. Entar I-pad kalian blank terus harus di service, abis itu susah buka internet lewat handphone. Ingat yah, jadi orang sabar….

Bagian akhirnya kecepatatan yah?

Dan 176 tinggi badan Luhan. Ell ngasal, Ell gak tau tinggi badannya berapa.

Soal judul juga. sebenarnya yang kemarin itu keliru. Itu Cuma judul chapternya aja yang THAT NIGHT . judul sebenarnya Evil Prince. Atau sebenarnya Ell gak tau mau di kasih judul apa FF ini

Yaudah, terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca~~~~


	3. Eye engulfing

EVIL PRINCE

(Eye engulfing)

2

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 19+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"wae?"

"a-aniyo.."

Luhan memalingkan wajah dari Jongin yang tengah asik melahap nasi goreng kimchi. Dari tadi pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu tak bisa diam. Ia seperti seorang yang memiliki gangguan di tempat duduknya membuat Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa risih.

Beberapa kali Luhan menatap Jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Namun, selalu saja berakhir dengan keraguan yang membuatnya tak jadi bicara.

Jongin melirik Luhan yang menggigit-gigit kuku, sebelum meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Setelahnya ia menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan, lalu kedua telapak itu berpindah ke rambut cokelat caramel dan meremasnya sebelum mengacak lalu menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

Luhan terlihat memikirkan banyak masalah

"wae..?"

Pemuda berkulit exotic itu kembali bertanya. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya karna tak berselera lagi melihat orang yang duduk di sampingnya tak bisa tenang.

"aniyo…" Suara Luhan teredam posisi yang melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dengan kepala berada di tengah hingga ia merasa sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, itu Jongin

"kau kenapa? Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk tegak menghadap Jongin dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di deteksi

"Jongin-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Jongin mengangguk masih membaca-baca raut wajah Luhan yang tak terdeteksi itu.

Pemuda yang lebih cantik menatap kedua mata Jongin sebelum menghela napas dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu, ia tidak ingin tau, tapi, sesuatu mendesak dan menuntutnya bertanya.

"namja tadi, namja bernama Oh Sehun itu… apa dia di kelas ini?" Luhan berucap sambil melirik tas Sehun yang terletak di bawah mejanya. Jongin ikut melirik tas itu sebelum menatap Luhan dan mengangguk dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. Yah, jelas saja. Inikah yang membuat Luhan tak bisa diam?

Tapi, bukan itu inti dari pertanyaan Luhan. Ia sangat ragu menannyakannya pada Jongin. Dan anggukan Jongin akan pertanyaan barusan juga cukup membuatnya tak berkedip walau itu bukan pertanyaan sebenarnya

"a-apa? Kau bercandakan?" Jongin menggeleng. Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulut menghadap ke papan tulis dan berkali-kali menarik napas. Entah kenapa ia merasa udara semakin menipis, membuatnya ingin pingsan sakin shock mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya akan bertemu terus selama 5 hari dalam seminggu dengan Oh Sehun si DJ.

Luhan kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berwajah serius membaca komik di tangannya.

"eum, Jo-Jongin-ah." Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata besarnya "i-itu, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Oh Sehun ?" Luhan memasang siaga. Ia tak mau Jongin mengira yang tidak-tidak karna terus bertanya tentang pemuda bermarga Oh itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa langsung bertanya ke inti. Tapi, ia takut Jongin terlalu pintar menangkap maksudnya

Jongin sendiri hanya kembali memalingkan wajah pada gambar-gambar buku di tangannya. Luhan berpikir bahwa Jongin tak suka di ganggu saat sedang membaca. Respon Jongin tak biasa seperti ia bertanya sebelum-sebelumnya

"dia duduk di situ." Luhan mengeryit bingung. Jongin menyikap satu halaman komik sebelum melanjutkan "kau harus pindah. Itu tempat duduknya."

Luhan terbelalak. "maksudmu, tempat ini. Sudah ada yang duduk di sini?" Jongin mengangguk. Luhan benar-benar heran dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitaunya kalau tempat duduk itu sudah memiliki penghuni?

Silnya lagi. Penghuni yang ingin ia hindari.

Luhan hendak berdiri dan pindah ke tempat duduk paling pojok. Masih tetap bersebelahan dengan Jongin, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karna ingin bertanya lagi.

"err..itu, Jongin-ah. Apa Oh Sehun—" Luhan menelan pertanyaannya mendapati Jongin yang terlihat sangat-sangat terganggu akan dirinya yang terus bertanya.

"Luhan. Aku ingin memberitaumu satu fakta tentangku. Aku tak suka di ganggu saat sedang membaca." Luhan mengangguk walau Jongin tak melihat karna pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya. "tanyakan lagi kalau aku tak sedang sibuk." Lanjutnya

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke pojok dekat jendela. Sebelumnya ia sempat mencibir Jongin yang berkata sibuk. Padahal pemuda itu hanya duduk dan membaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak usai jam istirahat, focus Luhan telah hilang akan mata pelajaran terakhir. Pemuda itu duduk di bangkunya dan terus menunduk menatap meja. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepala melihat papan. Ia hanya bisa berharap, Mr. Key yang sewot itu tak memperhatikannya yang terus menunduk.

Entahlah. Luhan merasa atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah sejak di mulainya pelajaran Mr. Key. Tepatnya saat kedatangan pemuda bermarga Oh yang duduk di samping kanan Jongin berderet dengan urutan tempat duduknya dari samping

Memang, pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk dan menatap tajam ke papan tulis. Tapi, keberadaannya benar-benar membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

Pok!

"aw, appo~"

Luhan memekik kecil merasa sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Mr. Key yang memasang wajah garang menatapnya dari depan kelas.

"kau, maju dan kerjakan soal nomor 3."

Luhan mengerjab melihat layar LCD yang ada di depan kelas. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan sedikit kikuk ke dapan kelas.

Memalukan sekali di tegur seperti itu.

Mr. Key memberinya sebuah spidol. Luhan menghadap papan dan mulai berpikir jawaban dari soal nomor 3. Sial! Ia benar-benar tak mengerti soal ini karna ia tak memperhatikan Mr. Key yang sibuk menjelaskan. Pikirannya tak bisa focus pada materi dan terus memikirkan keberadaan pemuda bermarga Oh.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan soal itu?~

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang spidol dan menuliskan huruf S di papan. Ia tak tau kenapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak tau jawaban dari soal itu, tapi, kenapa harus huruf S ?

Luhan hendak menulis huruf lainnya di belakang huruf S. Hanya saja, Mr. Key sudah lebih dulu merebut spidol dari tangannya membuat Luhan menoleh dan bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Mr. Key, membuatnya ingin di telan bumi saat itu juga

"jawaban yang bagus. Ikuti pelajaran tambahanmu pulang sekolah. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu di toilet."

Luhan membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun melihat pelototan mata Mr. Key membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menunduk ke pintu kelas sambil menghela napas. Ia dapat mendengar cekikikan penghuni kelas saat ia berjalan ke pintu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan di suru ke toilet. Sudah pasti ia kena hukuman. Luhan tau apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan untunglah toilet sekolah selalu bersih, membuatnya tak harus melakukan pekerjaan berat di sana.

Luhan hanya mengepel beberapa bekas alas sepatu yang tercap di lantai. Ia juga hanya perlu menyiram beberapa kloset yang bahkan tak kotor sama sekali. Jelas saja, tiap hari penjaga sekolah selalu membersihkan sekolah itu.

Hhhh….

Luhan menghela napas berat seraya meletakkan pelnya bersandar di wastafel. Ia lalu melepas handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di lehernya dan mengusapkan ke pelipis dan lehernya yang berkeringat walau hanya melakukan sedikit pekerjaan.

Luhan lalu melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia kembali menghela napas. Masih 2 jam lagi sekolah usai. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan 2 jam itu?

Ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya membersihkan semua toilet yang ada di sekolah selama 1 jam karna toilet sekolah tidak begitu kotor.

Luhan menoleh kesana kemari memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selama 2 jam di luar kelas. Ia lalu menoleh kearah cermin wastafel yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya.

Luhan mendekat ke cermin dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul di sana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyum yang terlihat begitu manis sebelum merubah raut wajahnya seperti semula dan mengerutkan kening

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kulit pipinya yang halus lalu menekan-nekan pipi itu menggunakan telunjuk dengan satu alis berkerut.

"kenapa wajahku terlihat manis yah?"

?

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas saja karna pemberian Tuhan dan turunan dari ibumu yang sangat cantik.

Luhan masih memperhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin saat seseorang membuka pintu toilet dan berdiri membelakangi pintu yang tertutup dengan sendirinya. Orang it u memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk bercermin tak menyadari kehadirannya hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan melihat pantulan orang itu dari cermin.

Matanya membulat, tanpa di sengaja, kakinya menendang ember yang berisi air kotor bekas pel dan membuat pel yang bersandar di wastafel jatuh mengenai kakinya.

Luhan memekik kecil. Ia hendak menyentuh kakinya namun menyadari keberadaan orang itu—Sehun—ia memilih untuk segera keluar dari sana. Hanya saja, pemuda berwajah datar itu tengah menghalangi pintu keluar. Ia tak mau harus berjalan ke sana dan memintanya menyingkir

Luhan menatap cermin, tepatnya pantulan Sehun yang ada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia menatap pantulan Luhan dari tempatnya karna wastafel berhadapan dengan pintu masuk toilet.

Tap…

Luhan langsung menunduk dengan mata membulat. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal mendapati pemuda bermarga Oh yang mengacaukan pikirannya itu berjalan mendekat. Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup mata rapat-rapat, mencemaskan situasi saat ini

Pemuda manis itu bisa merasakan belakang tubuhnya menghangat karna keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Luhan tak bisa menelan ludah. Telapak tangan yang dari tadi berkaitan di depan perutnya kini berkeringat dingin dan bergetar

Luhan merasa ingin mati di tempat. Ia harus segera pergi kalau tak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Ia masih menyayangi Heechul. Ia tidak mau wanita paruh baya yang di panggilya ibu menangisi kematiannya.

Luhan berbalik hendak menuju pintu. Namun, ia menyesali tindakannya itu karna saat itu pula ia langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun. Bebannya bertambah, ia sulit bernapas dan jantungnya seakan-akan ingin meledak. Luhan menutup mata rapat-rapat dan berharap, saat ia membuka mata. Oh Sehun hanyalah sebuah imajinasi mengerikan yang hinggap di otaknya

Chu~

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar.

Luhan yakin. Tadi itu, sesuatu baru saja mendarat di bibirnya. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada apa-apa? Bahkan, Sehun yang ia harap imajinasi masih berdiri di sana menatapnya.

Mengabaikan siksa batin dan tubuhnya, Luhan memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun yang tajam hingga pemuda dengan rambut cokelat caramel yang indah itu menyesal karna saat itu pula dirinya di tenggelamkan oleh pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Deg!

Luhan membuka mulut tak percaya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia mengerjab 2 kali menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut. "aku merasa seperti kita pernah bertemu."

Apa Luhan tak salah dengar? Semudah itukah pemuda bermarga Oh itu melupakannya? Melupakan dirinya yang dengan hati terbuka menyerahkan miliknya paling berharga pada seorang yang baru saja ia temui dalam kurung waktu 40 menit?

Luhan ingin bicara. Ia ingin protes atau melakukan sesuatu. Dirinya begitu panic karna kehadiran pemuda itu. Namun, nyatanya pemuda itu tak mengingatnya sama sekali

"aku baru melihatmu." Sehun memberi jeda "kau murid baru?"

Luhan merutuki kepalanya yang mengangguk begitu saja saat di tanya.

"kau sangat manis."

Luhan juga merutuki kedua pipinya yang langsung merona mendengar kalimat pujian itu keluar dari mulut Sehun

Ia membenci pemuda berekspresi datar itu. Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun? Ia seperti seorang budak yang patuh pada tuannya. Ia bahkan tak bergerak saat pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu menyentuh dan membelai pipinya seperti awal mereka melakukannya malam itu.

Ia bahkan tak menolak saat ibu jari Sehun bergerak lembut menyentuh bibir bawahnya. "bolehkan aku mencicipi ini lagi?"

Luhan mengingat, sebelumnya sesuatu mendarat di bibirnya. Dan kata 'lagi' dari kalimat Sehun membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sehunlah yang mendaratkan sesuatu di bibirnya berupa sebuah kecupan kecil

Tapi, itu juga membuat Luhan berpikir. Kata 'lagi' bisa saja bermaksud akan malam itu. Malam di mana pemuda dengan nama samaran DJ Odult itu mencicipi rasa bibir manis Luhan sepuasnya. Hanya saja, bukankah Sehun tak mengingat Luhan?

Dan tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu dari Luhan. Sehun sudah menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Luhan diam layaknya malam di mana ia terbuai akan pesona sang DJ. Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia hanya patuh akan permainan pemuda tampan berprovesi DJ itu. Ia bahkan membalas lumatan kecil yang di lakukan Sehun pada kulit bibir bawahnya. Luhan tak berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa terbuai lebih jauh

Otak encernya antah kenapa selalu tak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat di hadapkan dengan DJ Odult. Sentuhan telapak tangan Sehun yang berada di punggungnya benar-benar membuat Luhan lupa cara berpijak di tanah. Matanya tertutup menikmati telapak tangan Sehun yang perlahan turun ke pinggangnya dengan lembut, membuat bulu roma Luhan berdiri karna geli.

Luhan mengerang kecil. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya terangkat dan melingkar manis di leher Sehun. Bibirnya sibuk memberi lumatan kecil pada bibir atas Sehun saat pemuda itu menjilat dan menekan bibir bawah Luhan dengan lidahnya.

Luhan terbuai dengan kelembutan Sehun memperlakukannya. Ia tak mengingat pemuda itu brengsek. Ia terlalu tenggelam oleh perlakuan pemuda itu saat ini hingga Luhan tak menyadari tangan Sehun yang semula bergerak mengelus pinggang dan punggungnya dari luar blazer sudah berada di balik seragam yang ia kenakan. Menyentuh dan membuai lembut kulit Luhan dari dalam pakaiannya.

Luhan kembali meleguh kecil. Ia mulai kekurangan oksegen dan bibirnya sudah sedikit kelu melakukan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Sehun. Ia merasa tenaganya berkurang di serap sentuhan Sehun. Mereka tidak melakukan ciuman yang bergairah, tapi, Luhan suka yang seperti ini. Hanya lumatan kecil dan sentuhan lembut. Ia senang di perlakukan dengan lembut. Tidak seperti malam di mana mereka melakukannya dengan nafsu tak sabaran.

Luhan kembali mengerang kecil dan menarik rambut belakang Sehun sebagai protes. Pemuda itu tak mau melepas tautan mereka sementara dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"engh~"

Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya berpaling ke kiri dan kanan. Ia butuh menghirup udara. Tangannya semakin menarik rambut belakang Sehun membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terpaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berpindah melumat perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan terengah-engah menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia kembali mengerang kecil merasa lidah Sehun menjilat-jilat lehernya. Luhan terdorong ke belakang, pindah ke dinding yang ada di dekat meraka. Sehun mulai menggila, ia tak lagi melakukannya dengan lembut.

"shh..Sehun ohh~"

Tangan kiri Luhan yang berada di leher Sehun refleks turun dan mencengkram kameja putuh Sehun tepat di pinggang pemuda itu saat Sehun menghisap kuat kulit rahangnya. Tangan kanan Luhan masih pada pekerjaannya sibuk membuat rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan. Ini benar-benar memabukan. Ia memang tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kalau sedang mabuk. Tapi, mungkin saja seperti ini, seperti melayang di udara

Luhan bahkan lupa bagaimana cara Sehun melepas blazer yang ia kenakan dan meletakan di atas wastafel menyisakan kameja putih yang entah bagaimana kacingnya sudah tak terpasang dengan benar dan karahnya yang tak lagi berada di tengkuk melainkan punggungnya. Jika Luhan melepas peganggannya di tubuh Sehun dan mensejajarkan tangannya dengan garis benang celana, kameja itu akan jatuh ke lantai dan membuatnya setengah telanjang.

Luhan memalingkan wajah menatap Sehun yang tengah menggigit-gigit kecil bahunya seraya menghisapnya. Tangan pemuda tampan itu mesih setia berada di punggung Luhan dan mengelus-elusnya sebelum perlahan berpindah melepas ikat pinggang Luhan yang mengait sempurna di pinggang ramping Luhan.

Luhan tak ingin kalah, ia menarik wajah Sehun dari bahunya membuat pemuda itu berpindah pada bahu kanan Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih cantik mengerang merasakan lidah Sehun menjilat-jilat bahu kanannya, membuat sensasi geli dan hangat secara bersamaan di sana. Luhan menarik kedua tangannya pada posisi semula dan meletakan di depan kancing-kancing kameja Sehun. Ia mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kameja Sehun seakan tak mau kalah, bibirnya ikut bermain mengulum cuping kanan Sehun. mereka seperti ingin memakan satu sama lain.

"eungh~"

Luhan refleks melepas kulumannya pada cuping Sehun. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan Sehun yang tengah mengelus sesuatu di balik celanannya. Ia berterimakasih, karna hal itu membuatnya sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Memang sudah terlanjur. Tapi, bagaimnapun ia berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun si DJ. Pemuda berengsek yang meninggalkannya setelah menikmati tubuhnya.

Ia tak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya ia palingkan ke kiri dan kanan seraya menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun bukannya menjauh, Sehun malah semakin menghimpitnya ke dinding membuat Luhan makin bergerak liar berontak.

"ngh~ lepas!"

Luhan terus memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan saat Sehun berusaha mencium bibirnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat mengeryitkan alis bingung dengan perubahan Luhan. Bukankah sebelumnya pemuda cantik itu meninkmati sentuhannya? Lalu, kenapa kini ia menghindar dan coba mendorongnya?

Sehun diam tak lagi berusaha mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia hanya diam merengkuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya meski Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"wae?" heran Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan berusaha melepas kedua tangan Sehun yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Sehun memasang wajah dingin. Ia tak suka di acuhkan.

Bruk!

"ssh.." Luhan meringis. Tangannya yang tadi mendorong Sehun kini berpindah menyentuh punggungnya yang sakit di benturkan Sehun ke dinding setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menariknya sedikit menjauh dari dinding. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang berwajah dingin menatapnya dengan tajam

"sakit?" tutur kata yang datar di sertai raut wajah tak bersahabat itu membuat Luhan merinding. Ia tak bisa bergerak, aura di sekitarnya berubah seperti semula saat tak ada sentuhan apapun di sana.

Tatapan tajam Sehun seakan menenggelamkannya kembali kekegelapan sekitar. Yang ada hanya bayangan pemuda itu. Ia bingung, bagaimana mata itu selalu bisa menyihirnya menjauh dari permukaan bumi. Bagaimna ia yang merasa mengambang di udara

"membosankan."

Luhan bahkan tak protes saat di lecehkan seperti itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap pergerakan Sehun yang menjauh darinya berjalan keluar toilet sambil sedikit merapikan seragam. Mungkin mood pemuda itu sudah hilang untuk menyentuhnya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang sama dengan keadaan mengenaskan

Ia menoleh ke samping tepat di mana cermin wastafel berjejer. Kameja yang ia gunakan sudah kendor menggangtung di lipatan lengannya. Bahu dan lehernya penuh bekas cicipan bibir dan gigi Sehun, membuatnya muak mengingat kebodohannya saat berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Membosankan

Kata terakhir Sehun terngiang di kepalanya. Mungkin ia memang membosankan sehingga selalu di tinggal pergi.

Mungkin ia tak layak di nikmati sehingga selalu di tinggal pergi.

Mungkin juga karna ia terlalu bodoh melakukannya.

Luhan sudah mengancing seragam dan tinggal mengenakan blazer saat pintu toilet terbuka di susul 2 orang siswa yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Luhan hanya melirik mereka sambil terus merapikan diri

Ia sudah memikirkannya. Ia memang tak bisa lepas dari pesona Oh Sehun. Ia akan tenggelam dalam dunia permen kapas jika menatap wajah rupawan dan mata tajam pemuda itu. Ia juga tak mungkin menghindari pemuda itu karna mereka akan terus bertemu, pengecualian di hari sabtu, minggu dan pulang sekolah atau hari libur lainnya.

Maka ia putuskan. Ia akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Ia akan biarkan pemikiran dan control tubuh bodohnya menguasai saat di hadapkan dengan pemuda bermarga Oh itu. Akan percuma berontak atau melawan karna sia-sia saja jika nyatanya ia hanya akan kembali dalam pesona pemuda itu dan jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Yang perlu ia lakukan, hanya berpikir bagaimana agar dirinya tak membosankan dan di tinggal pergi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia tak berpikir dirinya murahan karna hanya pemuda itu yang pernah menyentuhnya. Ia tak pernah bermain dengan yang lain.

Benar, mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti itu. Percuma mengingat kesalahan dan kebodohan di masa lalu. Semuanya tak akan kembali. Mungkin, dengan mengambil keputusan seperti ini yang terbaik. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Xi Luhan menjadi orang yang perduli?

Bodoh sekali ia yang terpuruk 2 minggu itu.

Tapi, jika ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin tenggelam dan membiarkan Oh Sehun menguasai dirinya.

Luhan selesai merapikan diri. Ia lalu mencuci tangan sebelum berjalan ke pintu toilet karna jam sekolah sudah usai. Pelajaran tambahan sudah menantinya

"chogiyo.." Luhan menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepatnya salah seorang siswa yang masuk ke toilet tadi saat ia tengah merapikan diri.

"apa ini milikmu?" pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah smartphone berwarna biru muda. Luhan menatap smartphone itu sebelum mengambilnya dengan alis bertaut bingung.

Itu bukan miliknya. Tapi, bukan juga milik 2 pemuda yang kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Sempat terselip di benaknya smartphone itu milik Sehun. Namun, saat ia melihat folder-folder di dalamnya. Ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukan itu milik Sehun.

Ia hanya menemukan banyak folder dengan foto orang asing di sana. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bermata indah yang tajam dan bibir merah merekah.

.

To Be Countinue~

.

Ell Note :

Lagi-lagi membosankan dan bikin ngantuk yah? Taruhan, pasti banyak yang gak ngerti jalan ceritanyakan? Jalan cerita yang slow dan aneh. Benar?

I know. Emang kayak gitu kalau nulis dari awal. Agak-agak gak bersemangat hehe..dan belum punya ide yang bisa muasin readers.

Sehun? Baru pertama ketemu murid baru langsung main nyerang aja.

Beberapa ringkas pertanyaan mungkin Ell bisa jawab.

Luhan gak hamil. lagian, baru juga sekali, di ranjang pula. Kalau pake air basah-basahan, mungkin dia bisa hamil walau Cuma sekali atau sentuhan kecil *sotoy. Eh? Luhan namja kan? Haha… Ell lupa. Tapi, di cerita ini walaupun Ell agak aneh namja bisa hamil, demi memenuhi keinginan readers. FF ini M-Preg! M-Preg…

Soal tinggi badan Luhan. Mungkin sekarang tingginya nambah 2 cm makannya jadi 178 *? -_-"

Jangan juga terlalu berharap Ell bakal bikin FF yang bagus. Taruhan lagi, readers pasti terkantuk-kantuk baca FF ini. Ell maklum karna Ell ngetiknya juga gak ada gairah hidup (?) .

Kai nerd? Yap, dia punya alasan kenapa berkepribadian ganda. Kalau gak bisa bayangin Kai dengan penampilan culunnya. Bayangngin aja Tukul Arwana (?). JANGAN! Sebaiknya jangan ne… Kai itu bias Ell. Gini bayangin aja Kai yang di foto teaser EXO comeback wolf yang hitam putih itu tanpa ekspresi kayak foto kelulusan yang biasa di pajang di halaman belakang raport. Yang rambutnya di tata rapi dari samping ke belakang, bukan yang pake topi. Terus tinggal tambahin aja kaca mata besarnya. Kan bisa kebayang nerdnya. Ell aja bisa bayangin kok, readers juga dong biar lancar jalan ceritanya -_-

Sehun sama Luhan. Ell belum nentuin karakter mereka. mungkin sementara mereka bakal OOC selalu.

Soal moment couple yang lain? Kita liat aja kalau mereka kebagian moment atau gak. Ell gak janji :P

Dan Sehun yang bebal (?) babel atau apalah, kenapa bisa sekolah di sekolah disiplin dan teratur. Tentu punya alasan juga. ada bagian penjelasannya di chapt chapt berikut

Di perkosa? Ell perjelas. Yang kemarin itu Luhan GAK di perkosa. Dia mau mau aja kok di makan Sehun

Sulay, Chenmin, Taoris? Ell gak janji mereka juga muncul di FF ini

Ell rasa banyak FF yang lebih bagus dari FF ini. tapi, kenapa? Kenapa punya mereka bahkan udah berchapt-chapt dan updatenya kilat tapi review, follow dan favoritenya Cuma dikit? Ell benar-benar bingung, kalian ngeliat FF ini dari sudut pandang yang gimana

susah banget nyusun kalimat FF ini. Dan lgi, ada yang mau ngasih ide kah buat chapt depan? Tapi otak mesum di tahan dulu yah,,,,. Jadi, ada yang mau berbaik hati menyumbangkan pemikiran jeniusnya mengenai chapt selanjutnya?

! Sudah dulu. SAYONARA~~~ kalau udah bosan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan terakhir beruba cacian.


	4. LEAVING

EVIL PRINCE

(Leaving)

3

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#

Pelajaran tambahan Mr. Key benar-benar membuatku tak ingin lagi melihat sekolah itu. bayangkan saja, selama kelas di mulai. Ia terus menegur dan menceramahiku. Seolah-olah apa yang ku lakukan semuanya salah. Bahkan, diampun ia membentakku

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mr. Key? Kenapa Mr. Key sangat membenciku?

Ia bahkan menyuruhku mengerjakan latihan soal lebih banyak dari siswa yang ikut pelajaran tambahan lainnya. Ia juga menyuruhku pulang belakangan. Dia selalu berkomentar dan mencari-cari kesalahan dari jawabanku.

Entah itu tulisanku yang kurang rapi sedikit saja, 1 huruf yang tidak tepat atau salah pada tempatnya, bahkan, hanya sebuah titik kecil pada kalimat di permasalahkannya.

Aku protes, tentu saja. Kenapa hanya aku yang di perlakukan seperti itu sementara yang lain tidak? Tapi, guru sewot itu malah semakin berceloteh. Aku heran, apa mulutnya tidak lelah seperti itu? Aku yang mendengarnya saja sudah di landa sakit telinga yang membuatku ingin tuli selamanya.

Hhh… Jika saja handphonenya tidak berbunyi, mungkin aku tak akan diizinkan pulang dan menetap di sekolah sampai besok pagi.

Dan di sinilah aku. Di dalam bus menuju rumah karna lagi-lagi, eomma tidak bisa menjemput hari ini dan Donghae ajjushi sedang cuti. Sebanrnya bisa saja aku bawa mobil sendiri. Tapi, mau ku parkir di mana nanti?

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai di kompleks perumahan tempat ku tinggal, menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju rumah yang tak jauh beberapa meter lagi di depan. Namun, aku mengeryit heran mendapati beberapa mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahku tampak asing.

#

Luhan memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan alis bertaut bingung. Beberapa orang terlihat keluar masuk membawa barang-barang yang Luhan yakini adalah perabotan rumahnya.

Ada apa ini?

Luhan berjalan cepat hendak memasuki rumah. Namun, seorang yang tadi sibuk dengan catatan di tangannya mengintrupsi Luhan.

"maaf, anda siapa?" Luhan dapat melihat kerutan bingung di dahi si pria tua

"aku? Aku penghuni rumah ini. Siapa kalian? Kenapa perabotan-perabotan rumahku di keluarkan?." Heran Luhan. Pria yang menegur Luhan menatap lekat raut wajah Luhan sebelum mengangguk membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Pria berbadan tegap itu menghampiri mobil sedan yang terpakir tepat di depan teras rumah, lalu kembali dengan sebuah map di tangan memberikannya pada Luhan yang di terima Luhan penuh kebingungan.

"Heechul agashi telah menjual rumah dan saham-saham miliknya pada presdir kami, tuan Lau. Ia juga telah menandatangi surat tanda serah terima dengan presdir kami. Semuanya sudah teringkas jelas di berkas-berkas itu."

Luhan menganga dengan mata melebar mendengar penuturan pria tegap tadi. Ia langsung menatap dan membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya dengan raut tak percaya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Ibunya tak mungkin melakukan ini

Seakan tidak percaya. Luhan membolak balik kertas-kertas itu, membacanya berkali-kali. Ia pasti salah lihat. pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya.

"i-ini tidak mungkin.." lirihnya mendongak menatap orang tadi "la-lalu, di-dimana, eomma?." Luhan menyerahkan berkas-berkas tadi dan hendak berlari memasuki rumahnya guna mencari Heechul. Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu mengintrupsinya.

"benar kau putra Xi Heechul?" Luhan mengangguk. Orang itu terlihat membolak balik buku catatannya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Heechul agashi menitipkan ini pada kami. Dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum anda tiba. Dan jika anda berpikir untuk mengemasi barang-barang anda di dalam? Sayang sekali karna semuanya sudah menjadi milik presdir, Lau. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Mian," pria tegap itu kembali sibuk dengan catatannya setelah berkata dan Luhan menerima amplop cokelat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan kosong menatap danau di dapannya. Ia tidak menyangka Heechul melakukan ini padanya. Pada anaknya sendiri

Luhan begitu menyayangi wanita itu. Tapi, dengan teganya wanita itu…

Di dalam surat. Heechul berkata bahwa dirinya bertemu seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang sebelum Heechul bertemu dengan ayah Luhan. Seseorang yang dulu ia cintai bahkan saat ini melebihi apapun termasuk Luhan, anaknya sendiri.

Heechul ingin kembali ke sisi orang itu. Heechul ingin menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Namun, Heechul tak ingin kehadiran Luhan karna ia berkata pada orang itu kalau ia belum menikah dan masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Heechul menjual saham dan rumah karna sedang membutuhkan uang guna menolong keterpurukan orang itu akan kondisi ekonomi yang menjeratnya. Ia tak berpikir sama sekali kondisi yang di alami orang itu akan ekonomi bisa berpindah pada Luhan saat ia mengambil keputusan demikian.

Heechul lebih mementingkan orang itu.

Setega itukah wanita itu terhadapnya? Hei? Luhan anaknya, tegakah seorang ibu melakukan itu?

Jika saja Luhan pulang lebih cepat. Mungkin ia bisa mencegat Heechul. Mungkin ia akan merengek dan memohon untuk ikut wanita itu. Tapi, nyatanya ia terlambat. Wanita itu pasti sudah terbang ke China beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ini semua gara-gara Mr. Key. Kalau saja guru sewot itu tidak mengulur waktu kepulangannya. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu Heechul. Dan Sehun juga sial! Karna semuanya berawal dari pemuda itu. Kalau saja Sehun tak menghantui pikirannya, ia tidak akan menetap di sekolah mengikuti jam tambahan dan bertemu Mr. Key. Tapi, yang lebih di salahkan adalah dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Luhan yang malang. Sekarang, bagaimana nasibmu?

Lihat?

Semua orang selalu meninggalkanmu.

Bahkan ibumu sendiri.

Luhan pikir, selama ini Heechul sangat menyayanginya karna wanita itu selalu ada untuk memperhatikannya. Wanita itu bahkan mendidiknya agar menjadi orang yang pintar dan berguna. Namun, nyatanya…. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Heechul pergi meninggalkannya dengan pakaian berupa seragam sekolah satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh mungil dan sejumlah uang yang terselip di amplop cokelat tadi. Heechul bahkan menyarankannya untuk mengunjungi seorang pria yang sangat ia benci. Pria yang pertama kali membuatnya tau bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan, ayahnya. Tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ayah, jelas membuatnya tau akan hal itu

Tidak!

Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan akan berusaha sendiri. Ia tak akan sudi bertemu pria yang telah meninggalkannya sejak ia dalam kandungan Heechul

Luhan berdiri dan menghapus setetes liquid yang mengalir di pipi kirinya.

Percuma meratapi dan menangisi keadaan. Heechul tidak akan berbalik dan tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya jika ia menangis. Itu hanya membuat matanya sakit.

Luhan menatap amplop cokelat yang ada di tangannya, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki. Hanya ada beberapa lembar won. Luhan harap, itu akan cukup memberinya sebuah tempat tinggal, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku mohon ahjuma. Aku janji, jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku akan melunasi sisanya."

"tidak, kau carilah yang lain. Masih banyak yang mau membayar tunai apartemen ini."

"ahjuma—"

BLAM!

Luhan menunduk menghela napas berat. Ini adalah apartemen ke 9 yang menolaknya karna uang sewa yang tak mencukupi. Luhan mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang menatap bagunan apartemen milik ahjuma tadi.

Bahkan, apartemen dengan penampilan kumuh seperti itupun tak sanggup di sewanya.

Heechul benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa wanita itu meminta Luhan tinggal di jalan?

Oh, sangat jelas 'YA' melihat jumlah uang yang ia tinggalkan

Pemuda itu kembali menatap jalanan sunyi tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat itu menuju ke tempat lain yang mungkin bisa menerimannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memicingkan mata duduk di pinggir taman dengan sekaleng coco grape di tangannya. Hari sudah hampir malam dan ia belum menemukan tempat bermalam. Ia juga sudah mencari pekerjaan, yah, siapa tau ia bisa tinggal di tempat kerjanya, atau, ia bisa minta gajinya lebih dulu untuk menyewa penginapan malam ini. Tapi, semua menolak dengan alasan

'kami tidak menerima pekerja part time.'

'maaf, kami tidak mempekerjakan anak sekolah.'

'seertinya anda kurang berpengalaman.'

Dan berbagai alasan lainnya lagi.

Perutnya belum terisi dari tadi siang. Setiap kali melewati restoran atau kedai kecil. Ia merasa tergiur untuk mencoba masuk dan memesan. Tapi, ia memikirkan sewa apartemen yang bahkan tak dapat di jangkaunya. Berpikir untuk bekerja di restoran atau kedai kecil dengan upah makanpun ia tak mendapatkannya. Sudah ia katakan bukan? Semua menolaknya

Luhan tak menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini

Pemuda bermata mirip rusa itu menengadah. Hari sudah berganti malam. Cepat sekali pikirnya

Ia membuang kaleng coco grape di tangannya ke tempat sampah dan beranjak meninggalkan taman. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

Yah, meskipun terkesan tak tau diri. Ia akan meminta belas kasih sahabatnya di sekolah dulu. Padahal, setelah pindah ia berkata tak membutuhkan sahabat seperti mereka.

Ckckck kau menjilat ludahmiu sendiri, Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya Luhan mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dari pada rumah Baekhyun. Ia tak heran atau terkejut saat memasuki rumah Baekhyun dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah 'bermain kuda-kudaan' dengan pacarnya yang juga sahabat Luhan—Chanyeol—

Tapi, Luhan malas dan muak harus berada di situasi seperti duduk di sofa dan menonton mereka. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin di tolak dari lowongan kerja yang ia lamar tadi adalah pengalihan profesi menjadi cameramen video porno.

Luhan bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol yang keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat di lubang Baekhyun . Ia juga merutuki otaknya yang membandingkan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan kejantanan pemuda yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya—Oh Sehun—

Baekhyun bukan penyambut tamu yang baik. Luhan harusnya mengingat itu. Dan bagaimana caranya masuk ke rumah Baekhyun? Itu karna pintu tidak di kunci dan Luhan tak berpikir untuk berbalik pergi saat mendengar desahan erotis dari dalam rumah.

Hal seperti itu sudah biasa ia dapati di rumah Baekhyun, hingga Luhan menyesal dengan tindakan yang di ambilnya. Karna ia harus duduk di sofa menunggu mereka sampai selesai meskipun harus berperang dengan nalurinya yang menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Yeah, jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak tergoda atau terangsang melihat pertempuran hebat secara live? Melihat dari video saja sudah membuatmu tak bisa berkutik. Apa lagi Luhan melihatnya secara langsung. Membuatnya menginginkan sensasi itu. Tapi, ia tidak gila untuk threesome dengan sahabatnya meskipun Luhan tau mereka akan mengizinkannya bergabung. Ia tak semurahan itu membiarkan semua benda tumpul yang mirip sosis itu memasuki lubangnya.

"ah.. ahm closehh…"

Luhan berjingkrak senang dalam hati mendengar kalimat yang kelaur dari mulut Baekhyun. Setidaknya beberapa hentakan lagi kedua orang tak tau kondisi itu akan selesai. Eh? Entahlah, ia juga kurang tau siapa yang tak tau kondisi di sini, ia atau mereka.

Luhan menghela napas berat melihat cairan kental yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan Baekhyun mengotori perut Chanyeol dan paha mereka. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat menghentikan gerakannya dengan napas memburu.

Luhan pikir mereka sudah selesai. Namun, ia harus menelan harapan saat Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduk di sofa dan Baekhyun duduk di depan membelakangi Chanyeol menghadap Luhan.

Pemuda yang dari tadi menonton mereka mengeram kesal dalam hati saat tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhentak-hentak ke depan dengan mata sayu dan senyuman nakal menatap Luhan. Haruskah Luhan kembali diam duduk menunggu?

Ia rasa tidak. Bisa-bisa ia akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan melakukan solo karna tak tahan melihat adegan itu lebih lanjut.

"Baekhyun-ah, bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?." Yah, seharusnya Luhan langsung saja menyampaikan tujuannya. Tidak perlu menyaksikan adegan porno secara live Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, lalu pindah ke kamar untuk tidur karna tubuhnya butuh istirahat setelah berjalan seharian penuh.

Tapi, sebagai orang yang memiliki etika. Ia harus menunggu tuan rumah selesai dengan urusannya. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau mereka selesai besok pagi? Bisa-bisa Luhan tidak tidur. Dan bukankah memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin lalu menyaksikan kegiatan tak senonoh pemilik rumah sudah melanggar etika?

Lantas, kenapa dari tadi ia harus menunggu?

Bodoh!

Namun, pemuda yang dimintai izin tak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia hanya focus pada Chanyeol yang menumbuk-numbuk semakin dalam membuatnya terus mendesah dan Luhan makin tak tahan.

"Baekhyun-ah.." tetap tak ada respon. "SHIT!" Luhan mengerang kesal dan menjambak rambutnya sebelum berdiri meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Oh, Astaga! Apa dia datang hanya untuk menyasikan mereka bercinta? Hahaha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memang benar jika memilih Kyungsoo lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Yah, setidaknya pemuda itu tak menyambut Luhan dengan mengadakan acara bersama seseorang di rumah.

Ia menyambut Luhan dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Seperti kenapa kau pindah sekolah, kenapa tidak member kabar, atau sesuatu yang berkaitan hilangnya Luhan dari kehidupan mereka. Namun, Luhan hanya membalas dengan

"bolehkah aku menginap?" dan Kyungsoo langsung menyetujuinya meski ia hendak ingin bertanya. Hanya saja, melihat keadaan Luhan yang tak karuan dan kelelahan. Mungkin ia bisa menunda pertanyaannya sampai besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berpikir untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan mencari pekerjaan atau tempat tinggal karna ia tak mungkin menetap di rumah Kyungsoo. Apa kata orang tua Kyungsoo nanti kalau mereka pulang mendapati orang asing di sana?

"eommamu berharap kau mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik sekorea selatan?" Luhan tau kenapa Kyungsoo berkata demikian saat mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Melihat seragam yang ia kenakan kemarin, tentu Kyungsoo tau di mana sekolah barunya.

"tidak, aku yang menginginkan bersekolah di sana." seakan tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menambah volume mata bulatnya

"bukankah kau membenci aturan eommamu?."

Luhan menghentikan gerak tangannya dan meletakan sendok soup di atas piring. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang dan bersandar di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk.

"sebaiknya kau berhenti menyebut kata 'eommamu'." Kyungsoo menautkan alis bingung "seorang eomma tidak akan tega melakukan ini pada anaknya." Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan datang ke rumahnya tengah malam. Padahal, yang Kyungsoo tau, Heechul bukanlah orang yang mudah dalam hal izin mengizinkan dan suka mengatur-ngatur Luhan.

"apa yang terjadi?" tidak mau terlihat bodoh. Kyungsoo coba bertanya guna memahami kondisi Luhan. Namun, pemuda yang di tanyai hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan. Kyungsoo berpikir itu privasi, ia hanya membulatkan mulut mengerti dan beralih pada topic lain.

"lalu, apa kau akan pulang nanti setelah aku pulang sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela melahap sarapan.

"tidak. Aku akan keluar bersamamu setelah ini." Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya

"maksudmu?" Kyungsoo berpikir Luhan akan ke sekolah bersamannya. Padahal mereka tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama lagi. "ah, kau juga harus berangkat sekolah bukan?" lanjut Kyungsoo

"aku akan keluar mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal." Tutur Luhan yang sebelumnya memasukan sesendok soup dalam mulut. Sementara pemuda di seberang tempat duduknya itu melepas alat makannya, ia menatap Luhan dengan serius

"Lu, kau tau kan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Kyungsoo memberi jeda "sebenarnya ada apa? pekerjaan? Tempat tinggal? Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tidak lagi menganggap prvasi Luhan. Ia benar-benar ingin tau

Luhan ikut menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pikir, tidak ada salahnya bercerita. Mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi bebannya.

"eommaku pergi ke China. Ia menjual rumah dan saham-saham miliknya." Kyungsoo membulatkan mata sebelum menghela napas dan bersandar di sandaran kursi menatap Luhan dengan raut biasa

"maksudmu? Kau terperangkap dalam kisah drama seorang ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya? Jangan bercanda, Lu." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan di udara. Luhan menatapnya tajam

"aku tidak bercanda. Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk percaya. Ia lebih memilih orang di masa lalu yang masih di cintainya itu. Aku tidak bermain drama." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan

"lalu, kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja? Seharusnya kau frustasi, menangis atau melakukan hal yang di lakukan orang dalam kondisimu. Kau hanya terlihat lelah, yah, aku wajar karna kau berjalan kaki ke rumahku yang jauh ini."

Luhan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengacak rambut menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"memangnya dia akan berbalik padaku dan meninggalkan orang itu kalau aku menangis atau menjadi gila?." Kyungsoo berpikir "mungkin, ia bahkan tak ingin tau." lanjut Luhan lirih dan menunduk membuat Kyungsoo menatap iba sahabatnya itu.

"kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau." Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Luhan yang bertumpu di atas meja

"aku bukan orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain." Luhan merubah posisi dan duduk tegak. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu

"well, terserahmu saja. Tapi, pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka jika kau butuh tempat bernaung." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah aneh membuat Kyungsoo bertanya.

"tidak, aku hanya tidak berpikir kalau kau cukup baik." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sebelum membersihkan meja makan di bantu Luhan.

"jadi, selama ini kau berpikiran bahwa aku buruk?" Kyungsoo berjalan ke bak cuci piring

"tidak juga. Hanya…., Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan meletakan piring yang di bawanya tadi ke bak cuci piring

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan tersenyum "cheonma…" lalu mereka mencuci piring bersama sebelum melanjutkan tujuan masing-masing saat keluar rumah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiri di persimpangan jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya menunggu lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyeberang saat nada dering telepon yang entah milik siapa, terdengar nyaring berkolaborasi dengan suara bising jalanan.

Luhan menoleh kesana- kemari namun tak seorangpun yang merespon dering telepon itu. Ada beberapa orang yang mengangkat telepon mereka dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar bersama orang di seberang sana, namun dering itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan. Seperti dering ponsel yang sangat dekat dengannya

Bahkan, saat semua orang mulai melangkah menyeberang jalan. Dering itu masih terdengar di telinga Luhan membuatnya harus memeriksa isi tasnya dan menemukan sebuah smartphone yang di temukan seorang siswa kemarin di toilet sekolah.

..warning 'Evil'

Luhan mengeryit.

'warning'? haruskah ia menjawab?

Si pemilik handphone saja menerakan kalimat warning di sana. Berarti, tidak seharusnya Luhan mengangkat telepon itu. maka, ia pun segera memilih deal merah untuk mematikan sambungan dan berjalan cepat ke ujung jalan tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah warna dan menghiraukan jeritan pejalan kaki yang meneriakinya.

Ia menatap ke seberang jalan, pikirnya para pejalan kaki itu bukan meneriaki dirinya, maka ia terus berjalan tak memperhatikan sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dari kiri dan sebuah mini bus yang menuju ke arahnya dari kanan.

Ponsel biru yang ada di tangan kanannya kembali berbunyi membuatnya menatap ponsel itu sambil terus berjalan. Dapat di lihatnya nama yang sama tertera di layar ponsel. Ia berdecak kesal dan mendongak menatap sekitar yang langsung membuat matanya membulat.

tubuhnya refleks berhenti sakin terkejut melihat dua kendaraan melaju ke arahnya, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa karna tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Jeritan orang-orang di sekelilingnya semakin menjerit ketika mini bus dan truk angkutan barang itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat Luhan. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Apa ia akan mati?

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menghadap aspal saat di perkirakannya mobil dan mini bus itu tinggal 2 meter lagi siap menrghantam tubuhnya hingga..

"AWAS!"

Greb…

Tin…. Tiiiin….

Yang di perkirakan Luhan tak terjadi. Ia tak merasa tubuhnya terhempas atau tertabrak sama sekali. Luhan merasa kehangatan dalam dirinya yang pasrah. Telinganya bersandar pada sesuatu yang berdetak teratur, Luhan yakin itu adalah bunyi jantung.

Jantung seseorang yang merengkuh dan menyelamatkannya. Seperti di film-film, saat kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil dan tiba-tiba seseorang datang sebagai pahlawan penyelamat .

"yak! Cepat menyingkir anak muda!." Kedua orang yang berpelukan di tengah jalan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, di mana seorang supir mini bus yang hampir saja menabrak Luhan terlihat buru-buru karna penumpang mini bus itu mulai mengeluh.

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di dada orang itu dan melepas pelukan mereka berjalan ke seberang. Ia baru sadar, mereka berada di tengah jalan di himpit sebuah truk pengangkut barang dan mini bus yang hampir menabraknya tadi. Tapi, untunglah para supir bisa menginjak rem tepat waktu hingga tak mengakibatkan kecelakaan di sana.

Orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan kejadian itupun bubar sambil menghela napas. Ada juga yang menggerutu tak jelas sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya membungkuk berulang kali sambil minta maaf.

"are you okay?" Luhan menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya tadi. Ia hendak menjawab namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya tak bisa keluar. Luhan hanya membuka mulut sambil menatap orang itu seakan terpesona.

"he-hey? Do u hear me? Are u okay?" orang itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Luhan karna Luhan tak berkedip membuatnya panic. Luhan mengerjab dan langsung menggeleng.

"gwenchana." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya

"huh? Sorry, I cant speak Korean. Can u say in English?" Luhan menautkan alis dan menatap lekat orang itu dari bawah ke atas, terbilang tidak sopan. Namun, orang itu diam saja menunggu Luhan bicara tak merasa terganggu

Dari wajahnya, Luhan tau kalau orang itu bukan berasal dari korea. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang eropa atau semacamnya. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti sebelum berdehem

"I'm okay." Orang itu tersenyum

"good, some other time, take care a moment difect." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Orang itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum menatap Luhan kembali.

"I have to go now. Never mind if me leave yuo here?" Luhan tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng "eum, okay. So, take care. Nace to meet u." ucap orang itu lagi seraya meninggalkan Luhan sambil melambai. Luhan hanya balas melambai, namun ia teringat sesuatu. iapun melihat orang itu yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya

"HEI! WHAT YOUR NAME?!" mendengar teriakan Luhan. orang itu berbalik dan berhenti sejenak untuk membalas teriakan Luhan.

"I'M JUSTIN! NICE TO MEET U, LUHAN!" lalu orang itu kembali berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang melambaikan tangan. Namun, tiba-tiba lambaiannya terhenti mengingat pemuda bernama Justin tadi menyebut namanya.

Ia yakin, tadi mereka hanya berbasa-basi sedikit dan ia tak menyebutkan nama. Ia juga tak memakai seragam yang bertuliskan name tag di dada kirinya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu namanya?

Di sela pikiran yang berkecemuk, ponsel yang dari tadi dalam genggaman Luhan berbunyi menampilkan nama yang sama di layar touchnya.

To Be Countinue

Ell note :

OMG! CHANBAEK? Wkk…

Chapter ini Luhannya agak malang di lantarkan ibunya. Dan di saat terakhir, ada pendatang baru… jeng.. jeng.. Justin! Yeah, Justin Bieber. Ell mikir, katanya kalian bosan karna castnya yang itu itu aja, jadi, ambil yang luar-luar mungkin sedikit ngasih warna.

Masih banyak kejutan lagi di chapter depan. Ini, cerita sebenarnya belum muncul kalau kalian mau tau kkk~

Chapt ini juga semakin membosankan karna banyak yang req Hunhan tapi, Ell belum bisa Menuhin lo siento~ . dan makin gak jelas juga. sebenarnya Ell Cuma mau nyingkirin Heechul biar Luhan bebas bergerak, Cuma, jadinya geje gitu.. yaudalah.. masa bodoh. Atau judul yang gak nyambung sama jalan ceritanya juga masa bodoh, Ell Cuma gak tau mau di kasih judul apa. yang penting, selain judul utama setiap chapter judulnya juga beda. Terserahlah

Terimakasih juga buat saran-saran kalian ^^ . saran kalian emang the best. Sebagai penghargaan, Ell tetap masukin saran kalian dalam cerita kok, Cuma, nunggu chapter yang tepat penyisipannya kkk~

Yaudah, gomawo~ buat yang bersedia mau baca,, atau yang ngelirik atau sekedar ngeskip :P Sayonara~


	5. place overnight

EVIL PRINCE

(place overnight)

4

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit waktu perjanjian Luhan duduk di Ding Dong Dang café. Lama berpikir, akhirnya Luhan memilih mengangkat panggilan masuk yang dari tadi terus menganggunya. Si pemanggil berkata bahwa itu ponsel miliknya dan meminta mereka bertemu agar Luhan mengembalikan ponsel itu. Hanya saja, orang itu sangat tidak tepat waktu. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karna ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal

Ting~

Seseorang memasuki café dan Luhan sibuk menghela napas sebelum menoleh. Ia melihat seorang wanita seumuran Heechul memasuki café menoleh kesana-kemari. Luhan tak begitu yakin kalau wanita itu si pemilik handphone. Namun, saat handpnone yang di temukannya berbunyi, ia sedikit yakin karna wanita itu terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Luhan langsung menggeser deal hijau untuk menjawab

"yeoboseo?"

"yeoboseo? Ah, bisakah anda beritau cirri-ciri anda?" kata wanita itu. Luhan hanya memperhatikannya dari tempat ia duduk

"oh, ne, saya ada di sebelah kiri anda. Meja nomor 8" wanita itu menoleh dan langsung menutup sambungan menghampiri Luhan.

"maaf, kau menunggu terlalu lama ne?" Luhan tersenyum, wanita itu mengambil duduk di hadapannya

"ah, ne. Tidak apa-apa." Luhan masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Si wanita membalas dan memanggil seorang pelayan karna melihat meja tempat mereka duduk masih kosong

"ah, kau ingin pesan apa?" wanita itu menatap Luhan setelah memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng

"a-ah, tidak usah. Aku hanya akan mengembalikan ponsel anda." Ucapnya meletakan sebuah ponsel biru muda yang sangat merepotkannya di atas meja. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memesan menu yang sama dengannya untuk Luhan. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas

"setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih." Ujar wanita itu mengotak atik ponsel yang baru saja di kembalikan Luhan "banyak data penting di dalam sini, dan beruntunglah benda ini di temukan oleh orang sepertimu." Wanita itu memasukan ponsel tadi kedalam tas sebelum menatap Luhan yang terlihat gelisah "wae?"

"eh?" Luhan menatap wanita itu sebelum beralih menatap si pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka dan bergumam terimakasih.

"apa di sini kurang nyaman?" Luhan kembali menatap si wanita yang masih mempertanyakan kegelisahan Luhan. pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Si wanita balas tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk mencicipi menunya

"ah, ya." Si wanita meletakan alat makannnya di kedua sisi piring dan mengulurkan tangan kea rah Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya bingung hnya melakukan hal yang sama "aku Lee Sungmin. Maaf karna tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya."

"aku Xi Luhan. Gwenchana, mungkin anda terlalu senang menemukan ponsel anda." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Luhan pikir, Sungmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul karna bagaimanapun merka baru bertemu, namun, Sungmin dengan mudahnya mencairkan suasana dan membuat kecanggungan tak bisa menyelip dalam acara makan mereka

Selesai dengan santapan masing-masing, Luhan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk dan segera pergi, namun Sungmin dengan cepat mengintrupsi dan menawarkan tumpangan untuk Luhan jika pemuda itu tak berkendara. Luhan menolaknya dengan halus karna ia tak mau merepotkan.

Wanita itupun tak bisa memaksa, itu tidak baik. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya dan meraih tangan Luhan untuk meletakan benda itu.

"itu kartu namaku, jika kau butuh bantuan. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku sangat berterimakasih kau menemukan ponselku. Ah, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku kehilangan benda ini." ujar Sungmin panjang lebar sambil menggerakan tangannya. Sepertinya ponsel itu sangat penting

"senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-sii." Ujar Sungmin saat berada di sisi pintu mobilnya yang di bukakan oleh seorang supir.

"saya juga Sungmin-sii. Hati-hati di jalan." Luhan membungkuk dan melambai saat mobil yang di tumpangi Sungmin sudah melaju meninggalkan café.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hhh! Kenapa sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan?!" Luhan membanting tas ranselnya di bangku halte membiarkan orang-orang di sana menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia lalu duduk di samping tasnya terus menggerutu kesal karna sudah hampir seharian penuh ia mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal namun tetap tak menemukan tempat yang bisa menerimanya.

Rasanya Luhan terlalu sungkan kalau harus menginap lagi di rumah Kyungsoo malam ini. Dan ia tidak mau memilih rumah Baekhyun karna tidak menutup kemungkinan ia hanya akan mendapati hal yang sama. Chanyeol? Oh, Luhan tidak mau ambil resiko menjadi sasaran amukan Baekhyun.

Luhan melihat dirinya sendiri.

Sangat menyedihkan. Ia bahkan hanya menggunakan kaos yang ia lapisi dengan seragamnya kemarin, celananya sendiri hanya celana seragam sekolah. Kenapa ia merasa seperti gembel? Oh, kau memang sudah menjadi gelandangan, Luhan!

Yeah, jelas saja. Salah satu alasan orang di katakana gelandangan karna tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dan saat ini kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Jadi, bukankah predikat itu memang tengah di sandang olehmu?

Luhan menyandarkan pungungnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan beranjak dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan Luhan belum menemukan tempat bernaung malam ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan lagi, ia butuh istirahat mengisi perut. Hanya saja, sebelum mendapatkan kerja, ia harus berhemat dan membiarkan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya berontak

Pemuda dengan tubuh kurus itu tengah tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat begitu mewah. Itu adalah sebuah hotel.

Tidak, ia di sana bukan karna ingin meninap. Kartu nama yang ada di genggaman tangannya dapat menjelaskan kenapa ia berada di depan hotel bintang lima itu.

**.**

"cho-chogio." Seorang resepsionis yang baru saja menutup telepon menoleh menatap Luhan dengan alis bertataut, matanya menelusuri Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Di tatapi seperti itu, Luhan melihat dirinya sendiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengusap belakang kepala.

"ne?" ujar si resepsionis sedikit aneh di telinga Luhan

"eum, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Lee Sung Min-sii?" resepsionis tadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, seperti meremehkan di mata Luhan

"apa anda membuat janji sebelumnya?" Luhan menggeleng, resepsionis itu memandang Luhan sebelah mata dan beralih menatap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Luhan ingin memesan kamar.

Merasa di abaikan, Luhan coba menarik perhatian si resepsionis membuat beberapa pengunjung terganggu dan memaki Luhan.

"YA! Kalau tidak berkepentingan, lebih baik anda di luar saja" ujar resepsionis wanita tadi.

"tapi, saya ingin bertemu Sungmin-sii." Tutur Luhan memohon. Para pengunjung menatap Luhan intens, mendecih dan mendengus sambil mengangkat salah satu ujung bibir atas mereka meremehkan. Luhan yang sadar akan itu hanya bisa menghela napas sabar. Ia harus terbiasa karna hidupnya berubah 280˚

Resepsionis tadi terlihat berbicara dengan sesorang di telepon, Luhan tersenyum mengira resepsionis itu tengah menghubungi Sungmin. Namun, tak lama kemudian 2 orang sekuriti mendatangi tempat itu. Si resepsionis menunjuk-nujuk Luhan

"pemuda ini menganggu ketenangan pengunjung lain. Ia belum membuat janji dengan presdir. Tapi, ia memaksa dan membuat kami kerepotan." Ujar resepsionis tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, 2 sekuriti tadi langsung menyeret Luhan dan melemparnya keluar gedung hotel dengan cara yang sangat tak menyenangkan.

Selain itu mereka juga mencacinya seb elum pergi. Luhan hanya bisa menutup mata mengelus dada berusaha sabar. Ia lalu menatap kartu nama yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghubungi Sungmin karna nomor teleponya juga ada di sana. Hanya saja, ia tidak memiliki pulsa yang cukup untuk melakukan panggilan atau mengirim pesan.

Menggunakan telepon umum? Ia berpikir itu nanti setelah mencoba cara mengunjungi hotel. Tapi, ia terlalu sayang dengan koinnya. Bagaimana kalau uang sewa tempat menginap malam ini tidak cukup dan kekurangan koin?

Hhh…

Luhan mendesah, berdiri dan berbalik hendak menyeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, matanya yang terus melihat tanah mendapati sepasang sepetu di hadapannya.

Luhan hanya menghela napas dan bergeser. Mungkin ia menghalangi jalan orang itu. Hanya saja, saat ia bergeser ke kiri, orang itu juga ikut bergeser ke kiri. Luhan bergeser ke kanan, orang itu melakukan hal yang sama membuat Luhan harus mendongak guna melihat si pemilik kaki

Dan saat itu pula, Luhan merasa hari ini kesialan menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Mungkin, kalau di suru memilih, ia akan memilih di tabrak truk pengangkut barang dan mini bus tadi pagi dari pada harus bertemu, Oh Sehun

Cukup menatap wajah pemuda itu di sekolah dan menghantuinya di rumah. Ia tak ingin bertemu Oh Sehun di lingkungan biasa karna akan semakin membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau

Helaan napas kembali ia lakukan dan bergeser kekiri guna melanjutkan jalan. Hanya saja, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama menghalangi jalannya.

"apa?" wajah Luhan benar-benar kusut. Ia tidak ingin hari ini semakin panjang dan melelahkan saat harus berurusan dengan Oh Sehun

"kau tau?" pemuda itu memberi jeda "aku selalu menyelesaikan urusanku sampai tuntas." Luhan benci orang yang membuatnya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakana. Yeah, seperti Oh Sehun, ia tak tau apa alasan pemuda itu memberitau Luhan tentang dirinya

"aku ingin hari ini berjalan dengan cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu atau tertarik sedikitpun mendengar fakta tentangmu." Luhan bergeser lagi dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Luhan kesal namun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karna ia takut tenggelam dalam dunia kapas yang selalu di alaminya saat menatap mata tajam pemuda itu

"baguslah kalau kau berpikir seperi itu." tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan membuat si pemilik mendongak menatap wajah Sehun "kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat."

Selanjutnya Luhan hanya bisa menebak-nebak maksud dari ucapan Sehun dan membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya kedalam hotel. Resepsionis yang tadi bermasalah dengan Luhan hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda itu memasuki lift dengan raut wajah berpikir sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan menggunakan telunjuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk….

Saat pikirannya kembali normal. Luhan berontak di lobi hotel, namun Sehun terus menyeretnya hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kamar. Sehun memasukan kartu yang di bawanya tadi pada alat pemindai sebelum masuk dan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang. Luhan bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu, namun Sehun dengan cepat mencekal dan kembali menghempaskannya di atas ranjang.

"lepas! Mmpph.." Luhan menendang-nendang udara, kepalanya berpaling ke kiri dan kanan dengan mata dan mulut tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Sehun yang merangkak di atas tubuhnya mengunci kedua tangan Luhan di kedua sisi kepala Luhan berusaha menggapai bibir pemuda itu

Merasa tidak nyaman karna Luhan berontak, Sehun duduk diam di atas perut Luhan masih sedikit menumpu berat badannya di kedua lutut. Luhan yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Sehunpun diam membuka kedua mata menatap pemuda itu tepat di bibirnya. Bukan bermaksud hanya tidak mau menatap mata Sehun,

"kau sudah bisa diam?" Sehun melepas cekalannya di lengan Luhan yang diam tak bergerak "hhh… aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu. Kenapa kau sangat sulit di ajak kerja sama?" Luhan menatap Sehun tepat di mata pemuda itu membuatnya lagi-lagi terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling memikat satu sama lain.

Sehun#

Entah kenapa, aku merasa pernah melihat tatapan ini. Mata rusa yang lucu.

Hanya saja, aku tidak tau itu kapan. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya. Entahlah, mungkin karna terlalu banyak bertemu orang asing, aku jadi tak bisa mengingat wajah seseorang dengan baik.

Ah, atau mungkin aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya sebelumnya?

Tapi, tidak mungkin. Kami baru saja bertemu. Tapi, bukankah aku tidur dengan siapa saja yang membuatku tertarik? Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan?

Arggh! Oh Sehun! Mungkin lain kali, kau harus mengingat baik-baik semua wajah orang yang pernah kau tiduri.

#

Jari-jari panjang nan ramping Sehun bergerak membelai rambut caramel Luhan dengan lembut membuat Luhan menutup rapat kedua matanya menikmati belaian Sehun. Jiwanya tenggelam

"Luhan~" Luhan membuka matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan manic Sehun

"namamu, Luhan bukan?" Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa jiwanya tak ingin kembali melihat senyum mengerikan nan mempesona itu

"apa kita… pernah bertemu?" Jiwa Luhan kembali, pemuda itu mengerjab. "apa…. kita pernah melakukan 'itu'…. sebelumnya?" Luhan membulatkan mata tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Melihat reaksi Luhan seperti itu, Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian jahat

"kalau kita pernah bertemu dan melakukan itu sebelumnya, bukankah seharusnya kau terbiasa denganku?" Luhan hanya diam, jari-jari Sehun masih bergerak di helaian rambut Luhan dengan gerakan melingkar.

"bisakah kau menjawabku?" ujar Sehun dengan alis betaut mendapati reasi Luhan yang terus diam. "jadi?... di mana kita bertemu?" Luhan hendak memalingkan wajah, namun Sehun dengan cepat meraih wajah Luhan agar menghadapnya. Hanya saja, mata pemuda itu masih berkeliaran kesana kemari tak mau menatap Sehun.

"ughh~" Luhan refleks mendesah dan menatap Sehun saat jemari panjang Sehun berpindah meremas sesuatu yang ada di balik celananya. Dan Luhan benar-benar menyesal karna mendapti raut wajah Sehun yang dingin

"kau tau?" tangan Sehun kembali ke helaian rambut Luhan "aku tak suka di acuhkan." Sehun menekuk sedikit jari-jarinya yang lain dan mengacungkan telunjukanya membelai hidung Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak

"jadi?" tangan kiri Luhan terangkat menyentuh lengan Sehun yang berada di sisi kepalanya.

"jika kau ingin tau…" tangan kiri Luhan berpindah ke leher Sehun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat Sehun mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya "harusnya kau berusaha mengingatnya." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun kembali menatapnya dengan datar

"terlalu banyak orang yang ku tiduri. Aku tidak bisa mengingat satu persatu dari mereka. Tapi, kau…. Walaupun tidak bisa mengingatmu. Merasa pernah bertemupun itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau berbeda dari mereka." Sehun berbicara menatap mata dan bibir Luhan secara bergantian dan menjilat bibir Luhan sejenak setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa diam mencerna menatap mata pemda itu, coba mencari sesuatu di dalam sana

"berapa?" Luhan memberi jeda "berapa banyak orang yang kau tiduri?" Sehun tersenyum. Jarinya berpindah membelai leher Luhan dengan lembut, kedua bola mata tajam Sehun memindai jarinya yang menelusuri heler putih nan halus itu membuat Luhan mengerang kecil kegelian.

"terlalu banyak hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya." Sehun menunduk dan mencium sekilas leher Luhan. Sehun heran, ia tak pernah memperlakukan orang yang akan melayaninya seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyelesaikannya tanpa harus berbasa-basi. Namun, saat ini, entah kenapa basa-basi itu menyenangkan

Terlalu banyak

Luhan memikirkan itu. Ia memang tidak salah terjerat pesona Oh Sehun. Jika pemuda itu meniduri banyak orang, bukankah pesona seorang Oh Sehun memang sangat kuat hingga memikat siapa saja yang ia temui? Jika Luhan salah satu dari mereka, maka itu wajar-wajar saja.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan jarinya di leher Luhan saat Luhan memegang telapak tangannya yang tengah menari di sana. Ia lalu menatap pemuda itu tepat di manic matanya, mata yang lucu membuat Sehun tertarik ke dalamnya

Kepala Sehun perlahan turun mendekati wajah pemuda yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Napas hangatnya terasa membelai dan menggelitiki kulit wajah Luhan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sehun tidak tau, ia merasa selalu harus melakukan ini dengan lembut. Padahal, biasanya ia melakukan dengan napsu tak sabaran. Ia merasa Luhan adalah sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak di ketahuinya

Tok… Tok…. Tok…..

Kulit bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan, mengirim sejuta volt listrik yang tiba-tiba lenyap saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Sehun menarik sedikit wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan alis bertaut sebelum Sehun dengan cepat mendaratkan kembali bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan, namun lagi-lagi mereka harus melepasnya saat mendengar ketukan pintu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun mengeram kesal dan bangkit dari tubuh Luhan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiiitt…

"ada apa?!" bentak Sehun tepat setelah pintu terbuka. Wajahnya yang kesal berubah terkejut saat melihat siapa di depan pintu. "n-noona?"

"aku tidak mau tau, sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan cepat pergi dari sini. Harabojji akan datang kemari, seseorang memberitaunya kalau kau ada di sini." Sehun membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka tutup hendak bicara. Namun, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengacak rambut frustasi menutup pintu dengan kasar, menyisakan umpatan dari noonanya yang ada di luar.

Sehun lalu berjalan kearah lemari ,mengambil koper dan memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam sana, membuat pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak tau bagaimana kilas kejadian hingga ia harus kembali berada dalam lingkup ruang yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia hanya ingat pemuda itu menyeretnya berserta koper pergi dari hotel bintang lima tadi dan mengendarai mobil dan turun di … Luhan pikir ini adalah sebuah studio.

Yeah, Sehun seorang DJ, tidak heran jika pemuda itu membawanya ke studio. Tapi, untuk apa? ah, bukankah Sehun berkata ingin menyelesaikan urusannya? Eh? Kenapa Luhan merasa dirinya seperti mau mau saja melakukannya?

Tidak! Ini salah.

"masuklah, jangan hanya berdiri di situ."

Tapi, tidak mungkin juga Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya sementara dalam studio tidak hanya mereka. Ada beberapa orang yang mungkin teman Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam membelakangi pintu. Ia ragu untuk bergabung meski mereka mempesilahkankannya. Luhan ingin pergi, tapi, entah kenapa kakinya seperti menempel di lantai, tidak mau bergerak. Ia harus mencari kerja dan tempat bermalam hari ini.

"eh?" Luhan yang sibuk melamun refleks menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendapati pemuda yang di rasanya mirip seseorang. Ia lalu menelusuri pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Baekhyun?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengulum senyum

"Baekhyun, nugu? Aku Taehyung. Masuklah. Tidak baik berdiri di situ." Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya masuk, lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. Sekarang Luhan merasa terintimidasi karna penghuni setiap sofa atau studio tengah memperhatikannya.

"kau datang bersama Sehun?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan Luhan. matanya dari tadi tak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sekilas guna melihat wajah orang itu lalu menunduk kembali

"n-ne…"

"siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda lainnya terlihat begitu antusias saat kedtangan Luhan. pemuda itu kembali mengangat wajahnya melihat siapa yang bertanya sebelum menunduk hendak menjawab namun, terintrupsi dengan pertanyaan lainnya

"apa kalian berpacaran?" Luhan mengangkat wajah dengan alis berkerut menatap pemuda yang sama. "kalian, kau dan Sehun" lanjut pemuda itu menangkap kebingungan Luhan yang langsung membulatkan mata dan mengeleng kuat-kuat.

"a-anyio… ka-kami bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain selain teman satu kelas." Luhan merasa semua yang duduk di sana menghela napas setelah ia berkata. Entah helaan napas dengan maksud apa, Luhan tidak tau

"jadi, kau salah satu mainannya?" Luhan menoleh ke arah lain. Di mana seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari semua yang ada di sini duduk. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan tidak terima dan menyangkal

"kau, pernah tidur dengannya bukan?" Luhan tercekat "hhh… sudah ku duga. Ku harap bocah labil itu mendapat karma dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini. Dan Luhan melihat pemuda lainnya mengangguk mengaminkan.

Setelahnya beberapa orang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing menyisakan Luhan dengan pemuda bernama Taehyung tadi. Keduanya terlihat mengobrol, Taehyung orang yang menyenangkan menurut Luhan, ia cepat akrab. Selain itu wajahnya yang hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun membuatnya seolah-olah bicara dengan Baekhyun. ah, Luhan merindukan sahabat nakalnya itu

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" Luhan dan Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di mana Sehun datang dengan sebuah tas besar di punggungnya. Taehyung menatap Luhan sebelum kembali menatap Sehun

"bukankah dia datang bersamamu?" Sehun menatap Taehyung dengan alis terangkat sebelum beralih menatap Luhan dan berpaling sekilas untuk berdehem

"kalau begitu, pulanglah." Mulut Luhan terbuka tutup mengram kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir kalau Sehun akan menyelesaikan urusannya? Dan kaki sialan Luhan, kenapa dia tidak mau beranjak dan memilih tetap tinggal guna menatapi pemuda yang berdiri angkuh itu setelah mengusirnya.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau membawanya hanya untuk mengusirnya? Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan dan ucapkan?" Taehyung berdiri tidak terima. Beberapa orang di sana mulai beralih menatap mereka.

"berpikir sebelum berucap harusnya itu kau. Aku lebih tua darimu, ingat pula, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mengatup rapat bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada di situasi atau posisi seperti ini. Seperti tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan saat Sehun mulai melangkah meninggalkannya

"oh ya, soal urusan itu. lupakan saja, aku tak berminat lagi." Sehun berucap sebelum benar-benar berlalu di balik pintu.

"gwenchana?" Luhan merasa tepukan di bahu kiri. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Taehyung di sana menatapnya khawatir. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk

"jangan di pikirkan. Dia memang seperti itu" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu

"baiklah, jadi sekarang kau mau pulang?"

"ne, terimakasih. Aku harap harimu menyenangkan. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan berdiri hendak melangkah namun Taehyung mengitrupsi

"aku juga ingin keluar. Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu." Pemuda dengan wajah yang mirip sahabatnya itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang terletak di atas alat entah apa Luhan juga tidak tau. tapi, kunci itu terlihat seperti kunci mobil

"tidak usah, a-aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat dulu." Tolak Luhan. ia tak mau merepotkan. Ia juga tidak tau harus pulang kemana, bukankah ia tak punya rumah?

"tidak masalah, ayo berangkat." Luhan hendak menolak dengan alasan berbeda namun Taehyung lebih dulu menariknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" di mana aku bisa menurunkanmu?"

Luhan hanya melirik Taehyung yang bertanya dan memilin tas ranselnya

"di-turunkan saja di depan situ." Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan berhenti di depan sebuah took kue

"gomawo.." Luhan berucap sedikit membungkuk sebelum berbalik guna membuka pintu.

"aku akan menunggumu." Luhan yang hendak keluar berbalik menatap Taehyung. Mengerti kebingungan Luhan, Taehyung tersenyum dan melanjutkan "bukankah aku akan mengantarmu kerumah? Berarti, saat mampir aku harus menunggumu." Luhan mengulum bibirnya. Haruskah ia berkata jujur? Tapi, kalau ia member alasan, Taehyung terlihat sangat keras kepala. Baiklah, mungkin jujur akan lebih baik

"sebenarnya, aku—aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah." Taehyung menegakkan duduknya dengan mata membulat "sekali lagi, gomawo." Luhan kembali berbalik hendak membuka pintu namun, lagi=lagi Taehyung mengintrupsi

"kau juga kabur dari rumah?" Luhan menoleh "ah, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu mencari tempat bermalam. Aku tau tempat yang murah." Bukan, ia tidak kabur sama sekali. Tapi yasudahlah, untuk apa juga ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Taehyung? Dan apa tadi? Tempat bermalam yang murah?

"di mana?" Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan Luhan kembali duduk dengan manis di joknya setelah Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa tempat ini sudah di huni seseorang?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandang ke isi ruangan. Ada begitu banyak barang di sini, dan semuanya terlihat masih selalu di gunakan . Taehyung yang tengah membuka kulkas mengambil sekaleng bird an meneguknya

"yeah, seperti yang kau lihat." Luhan menoleh

"maksudmu?" Taehyung membuang kaleng birnya ke tempat sampah sebelum menoleh menatap Luhan

"kau tenang saja. penghuni rumah ini jarang ke sini, jadi, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini dan mencari apartemen yang murah." Taehyung melogokan kepalanya ke belakang Luhan "untung kau hanya membawa ransel itu, jadi tidak akan terlalu merepotkan." Luhan mengerutkan alis berusaha mencerna maksud dari Taehyung hingga ia memilih pemuda itu memperjelasnya

"a-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Taehyung menatap Luhan datar.

"begini, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tapi, kau di sini tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik rumah, jadi, saat seseorang datang. Kau harus bersembunyi dan muncul untuk melakukan aktifitasmu saat orang itu pergi." Taehyung berjalan ke pintu keluar diikuti Luhan di belakangnya

Dan penjelasan Taehyung itu, entah kenapa Luhan merasa pemuda itu menyuruhnya menjadi penyusup yang tidak beda jauh dengan pencuri

Tapi, mau bagaimana? Hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan Luhan butuh tempat bermalam. Yeah, tidak ada pilihan lain

"tapi, siapa yang tinggal di sini?" Taehyung membuka knop pintu dan membalik badan menghadap Luhan memasang senyum.

"nanti kau tau sendiri." Taehyung keluar dan menutup pintunya, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali dan Luhan masih di tempatnya "ah ya, rumah ini tidak punya kunci. Jadi jangan mencarinya." Lalu pemuda itu benar-benar pergi menyisakan Luhan yang masih berdiri di sana menghela napas.

Luhan merasa hidupnya lucu. Ia lalu berjalan menelusuri rumah itu. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar tapi cukup nyaman di tinggali. Hanya ada dapur, ruang dengan 2 sofa kecil dan sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di lantai atas.

Ia menaiki tangga guna melihat seberapa nyaman tempat tidur di atas sana. Dan Luhan mamerkan senyum mengetahui dirinya akan tidur di ranjang yang luas dan terlihat nyaman. Tanpa babibu, ia meletakan tas ranselnya begitu saja dan melompat ke atas bed.

"ahhh…. Lelahnyaaa…." Luhan menengadah melihat langit-langit kamar yang terdapat gambar-gambar note balok dan alat music. Mungkin si pemilik rumah seorang seniman. Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata hendak berkelana kealam bawah sadarnya saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

Pemuda itu refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berujar panic dalam hati. Ia lalu pergi ke ujung pembatas dan melihat siapa yang ada di bawah sana dan bertambah panic mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tas besar di jenjengnya dan topi hodie menutupi kepala berjalan menaiki tangga.

Luhan menarik diri dari pembatas dan mondar-mandir di sana. Ia harus bersembunyi, tapi di mana? Tidak ada lemari besar untuk ukuran manusia. Ia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi di bawah ranjang karna ranjang itu memiliki kolong.

Oh, god! Save me tonight!

To Be Countinue~

Ell note :

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau bacaaaa~ ;)

Yang suka baca ff ini pasti K-pop kan? Nah, Ell boleh minta chart lagu korea paling enak di dengar menurut kalian ? boleh boleh?

Ringkas lagi….

Ah ya, kayaknya banyak readers sotoy :P hahaha . Justin vs Sehun? belum tentu :P . dan kenapa harus Justin? Karna sebelum ngefans EXO, Ell itu beliebers, jadi… Justin, selain itu Justin juga biasnya Sehun. hhh… kenapa pada salah paham? Kan belum tentu juga JustHan -_-' ini kan FF hunhan..

Fantasy? Oh, karna Sehun misterius? Hahaha….

Noona, kenapa noona suka sekali Luhannya di siksa? Jadi, maksud noona orang bertampang cute itu cocok di buat menderita? Waeeeeeee?/? o.O. noona menakutkan :O

Typo di bagian Justin kemarin itu kesalahan teknis. Ell Cuma ngetikin apa yang ada di kepala tanpa mau liat lagi, di edit atau di apa-apain. Jadi, Ell wajar kalau banyak typo.

#

Okeh! Dan silahkan menduga-duga siapa si pemilik rumah yang di saranin Tae Hyung, Kim Tae Hyung atau V-BTS buat Luhan. Ayooo,,,, Ell lagi baca pikiran kalian, ada Justin? Jongin? Atau pemeran tambahan lainnya?

Yasudah! Sayonara~ sampai berjumpa lagi di chapt paling membosankan selanjutnya ;)


	6. Hiding

EVIL PRINCE

(hiding)

5

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview~

Pemuda itu refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berujar panic dalam hati. Ia lalu pergi ke ujung pembatas dan melihat siapa yang ada di bawah sana dan bertambah panic mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tas besar di jenjengnya dan topi hodie menutupi kepala berjalan menaiki tangga.

Luhan menarik diri dari pembatas dan mondar-mandir di sana. Ia harus bersembunyi, tapi di mana? Tidak ada lemari besar untuk ukuran manusia. Ia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi di bawah ranjang karna ranjang itu tak memiliki kolong.

Oh, god! Save me tonight!

EVIL PRINCE 5

**.**

**.**

Tap…

Luhan menutup mata rapat-rapat ,berharap pemuda yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di tingkat itu tak menemukannya yang meringkuk di balik tumpukan pakaian-pakaian kotor.

Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan dan berdoa dalam hati. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja meletakan kopernya itu merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang dan bergumam sesuatu tak jelas sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan mulai merasa keram di kakinya yang terus di tekuk. Ia sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya guna menyamankan posisi duduknya. Hal itu membuat beberapa helai pakaian yang menutupi wajahnya melorot jatuh. Luhan dapat melihat isi kamar dengan pemuda terlantang di atas ranjang bernapas teratur. Mungkin pemuda itu tengah tidur.

Luhan menyingkirkan beberapa helai pakaian di sekitar tubuhnya dan berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pakainnya hingga kemudian ia berpikir percuma karna pakaiannya juga kotor.

Luhan memperhatikan pemuda di atas ranjang itu dengan seksama. Cukup penasaran Luhan mengambil langkah maju guna mendapati wajah pemuda yang di kenalnya. Luhan tercekat, mata membulat, ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri namun tangannya lebih cepat menempel di mulut sebelum suara batuk itu keluar dan membangunkan si pria tidur, Oh Sehun.

Luhan berpikir berapa banyak kebetulan mempertemukannya dengan Oh Sehun. Dan kebetulan yang ini tidak bisa di toleransi seperti kebetulan awal pertemuan mereka—err Luhan tidak yakin pertemuan awal mereka adalah sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan pesona Oh Sehun sangat menyilaukan dan membuatnya tampak bodoh. Tidak! Itu bukan kebetulan

Kebetulan yang dimaksud Luhan, seperti sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama, malam ini di depan hotel dan rumah yang di tawarkan Taehyung padanya. Oh, atau Luhan harus mengganti kebetulan di rumah ini dengan di sengaja, di sengaja oleh Taehyung. Luhan mencari-cari apa yang ada di pikirkan Taehyung menyuruhnya tinggal—diam-diam—di tempat Sehun.

Kruuukkk…..

Luhan masih diam pada tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama sebelum perutnya berbunyi mengingat hari ini ia hanya makan santapan kecil bersama Sungmin di café. Ia butuh mengisi perut untuk energy malam hari hingga kaki pemuda itu melangkah pelan seperti pencuri menuruni tangga.

Ia juga tak mau suara perut keroncongnya mengganggu Sehun dan membuatnya ketahuan. Meski kesal dengan Taehyung dan tak sudi berada di lingkup atap yang sama dengan Sehun, Luhan butuh tempat bernaung malan ini dari terpaan angin musim dingin malam hari di luar sana.

Semangkuk ramyun sudah membuat Luhan puas. Setidaknya ia sudah menyumpal suara perutnya dan tak perlu khawatir ketahuan karna tumpukan ramyung yang ada di lemari tak akan di hitung oleh Sehun. Tumpukan ramyun terlalu banyak. Seperti tak punya kerjaan saja menghitung berapa jumlah bungkus ramyun yang ada di sana

Setelah membereskan semua alat masak dan makannya seperti semula. Luhan berkeliling guna mencari tempat tidur yang nyaman tapi bisa sebagai tempat persembunyian juga. Namun, rumah itu terlalu sederhana untuk ruang seperti itu

Semua di tata dengan objek pandang yang leluasa. Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi atau sebagainya. Kaki Luhan melangkah menaiki tangga. Haruskah ia tidur dengan tumpukan pakaian kotor? Tapi. Kalau tidak begitu, ia akan ketahuan dan… dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menggigil di luar sana.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di lantai beralaskan beberapa helai pakaian kotor dan bersandar ke pembatas. Ia lalu menutupi bagian lain tubuhnya dengan pakaian kotor lainnya. Bersyukurlah karna pakaian kotor di sana sangat banyak. Ia harap hanya akan semakin bertambah dan Sehun tak berpikir untuk mencucinya agar Luhan bisa tetap bersembunyi di sana walau harus sedikit menahan napas karna bau keringat yang berasal dari pakaian-pakaian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiam di balik tumpukan pakaian-pakaian kotor. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan ia harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu ingin mandi dan melakukan aktifitas membersihkan diri lainnya karna ia sadar tubuhnya cukup kotor dan bau.

Hanya saja, ia tak mungkin melakukan kegiatan atau beranjak dari persembunyian sebelum Sehun pergi. Ia tidak mau saat melakukan kegiatn dan Sehun memergokinya

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan juga terus mengutuk pemuda yang tak kunjung bangun itu dalam hati. Ia butuh beraktifitas, tapi secara tidak langsung pemuda telah itu mengulur waktunya

Sehun sialan!

Ia bersumpah akan memakan semua tumpukan ramyun yang ada di lemari jika pemuda itu tak kunjung bangun dalam waktu 10 menit kedepan dan membuatnya terlambat karna Luhan butuh 10 menit lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Luhan tidak perduli, mungkin Sehun akan berpikir ramyunnnya di makan makhluk halus atau seorang pencuri memasuki rumah karna rumah itu tak memiliki kunci di pintu depan dan lainnya. Tapi, kalau pencuri, bukankah itu Luhan?

**.**

10 menit berlalu. Luhan menyesal, harusnya dari tadi ia beranjak saja dari sana dan beraktifitas karna Sehun kelihatan tak bergerak sama sekali. Pemuda itu tidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin kalau Luhan melakukan kebisingan di sana, Sehun juga tak akan bangun. Dan karna waktu yang tak memungkinkan, Luhan hanya membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang melekat di pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi tak memikirkan dirinya yang terlihat kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh Luhan mengutuk Sehun. Perkiraannya benar, ia terlambat. Kim seongsanim yang bertugas sebagai guru piket pagi itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan gerbang mentoler para siswa pelanggar peraturan.

Luhan dapat melihat beberapa siswa berjongkok di depan gerbang membentuk baris dan tongkat yang di pegang Kim seongsanim melayang kesana kemari seperti seorang composer mengikuti tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan mempercepat larinya dan terengah-engah di depan Kim seongsanim. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat

"jam berapa kau bangun?" Luhan menelan ludah sambil terengah menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. Ia mendapat satu pukulan di kepalanya sebelum ikut berbaris dengan yang lain.

Siswa yang terlambat tidak di perkenankan mengikuti jam pertama. Mereka harus menjalani hukuman dan mengikuti jam tambahan saat pulang sekolah. 15 menit berlalu dan Luhan bersumpah kakinya benar-benar keram harus berjongkok selama itu. Tidak hanya Luhan, tapi semua siswa terlihat mengeluh akan hal itu. Kim Jonghyung merupakan guru paling kejam setelah Mr. Key menurut Luhan

**.**

**.**

Luhan akan berusaha di lain waktu ia tak akan terlambat dan saat pulang nanti. Ia akan menepati sumpahnya memakan semua tumpukan ramyun Sehun di lemari.

Sehun sialan, sialan sialan!

Tak taukah tulang Luhan ingin rontok dan syarafnya seakan membeku. Kim seongsanim benar-benar kejam. Guru itu tak hanya mengurangi point tapi juga memberi hukuman yang benar-benar membuat semua siswa Hanyoung-IHS jerah bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin Mr. Key akan berada di urutan kedua sebagai guru killer menurut Luhan. Setidaknya Mr. Key hanya memberi hukuman membersihkan toilet saat ia membuat kesalahan. Tidak seperti Kim seongsanim yang tanpa toler menyuruhnya mencabuti rumput liar dan menjalar di halaman belakang sekolah setelah menyuruhnya berlari di lapangan baseball sebanyak menit keterlambatannya.

Tidak hanya Luhan, tapi semua siswa yang terlambat. Siapapun tau halaman belakang sekolah hampir menjadi hutan lebat dengan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh saking banyaknya di sana, dan mereka yang terlambat harus membuat hutan gelap nan lebat itu menjadi bersih dan cerah akan sinar matahari. Aigoo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergantian jam berlangsung 4 menit yang lalu dan Luhan tak bisa memalingkan wajah dari pemuda yang tengah mendengarkan music dari earphonenya duduk di sebelah Jongin. Oh Sehun

Luhan yakin, saat ia berangkat, Sehun masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal mengelilingi tidur pemuda itu. Dan Luhan juga yakin, kalau Sehun berangkat setelah keberangkatannya, pemuda itu pasti terlambat.

Tapi, ia tak melihat Sehun menjalani hukuman atau berbaris dengan siswa-siswa terlambat. Ia melihat Sehun saat memasuki kelas setelah selesai dengan hukumannya dan pemuda itu sudah bertengger di bangkunya sendiri sambil mendengarkan music membuat Luhan terheran-heran. Mulutnya terbuka tutup dengan alis berkerut dan kadang kepala yang miring coba mengeluarkan pemikiran yang membuatnya bingung

Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin perduli. Tapi, ia tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia di hukum karna terlambat dan pemuda yang membuatnya harus terlambat itu tidak di hukum sama sekali, padahal kalau di pikir, harusnya Sehun juga telambat, bahkan sangat-sangat terlambat, menit keterlambatannya akan membuat Luhan senang kalau pemda itu harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan baseball lebih banyak darinya. Tapi, yang terjadi? huh! Bagaimana bisaaaaaa?

"wae?" Jongin yang sadar Luhan terus menatap orang di sampingnyapun bertanya

"a-aniyo.." Luhan berujar masih memandangi Sehun yang terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil menutup mata menikmati alunan music dari earphonennya. Jongin ikut memandang Sehun sebelum beralih menatap Luhan

"kau terus memandanginya, ada apa?" Luhan menatap Jongin tampak ragu. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Tidak! Ia belum cukup percaya dengan pemuda itu

"a-ani, apa dia berada di kelas sejak jam pertama?" Jongin mengerutkan alis dan menoleh pada Sehun sebelum beralih kembali menatap Luhan sambil memperbaiki letak kaca mata besarnya

"ne, dia berada di kelas sejak jam pertama. Wae?" Luhan menggeleng beralih menatap ke luar jendela, kepalanya miring ke kanan dan alisnya berkerut. Luhan bingung. Atau, Jongin berbohong? Ah, terserah, memikirkannya membuat Luhan sakit kepala

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan jam tambahan 10 menit yang lalu. Perutnya membuat dering yang keras karna belum di isi dari tadi pagi membuatnya menahan malu saat berada di kelas jam tambahan karna saat itu perutnya berbunyi sangat keras, membuat semua yang ada di sana mendengar suara itu dengan jelas sontak menertawainya.

Luhan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya, perlahan-lahan hingga ia mendengar sebuah debeman pintu yang cukup keras membuat Luhan panic, apa lagi setelah debeman itu ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki menedekat dari atas sana menuruni tangga. Luhan berbalik berlari menuruni tangga dan coba mencari tempat bersembunyi, ia yakin itu pasti Sehun.

Luhan terlihat linglung dan panic. Di sana banyak tempat yang bisa di gunkan untuk bersembunyi, namun saking paniknya Luhan tak bisa berpikir. Ia berpaling untuk melihat sebuah billboard dengan gambar actor tampan Lee Min Hoo bertengger di dekat tangga. Ia menarik billboard itu sedikit merapat ke dinding dan Luhan bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan tangan yang di tangkupkan di depan dada berdoa.

Luhan dapat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin jelas diiringi siulan hingga dirasa Luhan orang dengan langkah kaki berat itu berada di anak tangga kesepuluh. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepala keluar dan memang benar, pemilik langkah itu Oh Sehun. Luhan mengumpat mengingat kesialan yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

Luhan masih terdiam dengan tenang sampai Sehun menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Luhan manarik napas lega karna ia akan segera menaiki tangga dan memakan semua persedian ramyun Sehun. Namun, sesuatu yang jatuh di atas punggung tangannya membuat Luhan menahan napas dengan mata membulat

"HIYAA…CICAAAKK…."

PRANG!

Dan usaha Luhan bersembunyi dibalik billboard Lee Min Hoo sia-sia saja hanya karna seekor cicak menjijikan yang jatuh di punggung tangannya. Luhan berujar panic sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan dan badannya seperti orang gila, membuat billboard Lee Min Hoo jatuh menimpa lantai yang di susul keterkejutan Sehun melompat dari tempatnya dengan raut wajah konyol.

Luhan merinding sambil mengusap-usapkan punggung tangannya di celana seragam. Keberadaan cicak tadi masih dapat ia rasakan di punggung tangannya yang bersih, ah, menjijikan. Bahkan ekor cicak yang putus masih bergerak di dekat sepatu kets Luhan, membuat Luhan tambah merinding sebelum menyadari ssuatu.

Luhan bodoh!

Tak perlu menebak ia sedang di perhatikan atau tidak karna ia yakin orang itu memberi tatapan menyelidik di balik punggungnya. Luhan tak berani menoleh tapi untuk apa juga ia harus selamannya menghadap dinding saat mendengar suara orang itu? Sehun.

"kau?"

Hhh… kenapa aku selalu tampak bodoh saat di hadapkan dengan orang ini?

"Xi Luhan? Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Luhan dapat menangkap kebingungan dengan nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun. Ia buntu tak tau harus menjawab apa. Pemuda itu pasti berpikir kalau Luhan mengikutinya, ugh! Sialan!

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum canggung yang dibalas dengan wajah datar Oh Sehun.

"a-anyeong~" oh, Luhan benar-benar terlihat bodoh menyapa dengan sebelah tangan terangkat untuk melambai tapi hanya dibalas Oh Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"kau? Kau mengikutiku?" Luhan membulatkan mata "kau stalker?" Sehun tertawa mendengus dan Luhan mengerjab dengan pikiran jijik. Enak saja, stalkermu? Seperti tidak punya kerjaan yang lebih penting saja

"mwo? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Luhan berkecak pinggang "stalker? Cih! Membuat Mr. Key bicara dengan nada lembut dan anggun akan lebih baik dari pada harus membuntutimu!." Luhan membuang muka dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sehun memicingkan mata menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun menatap billboard Lee Min Hoo yang tergeletak di lantai. Luhan ikut menatap billboard itu dan tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang atau sebenarnya konyol. Tapi, menurut Luhan saat ini itu adalah ide cemerlang

Pemuda dengan bulu mata lentik itu membungkuk menarik berdiri billboard Lee Min Hoo tadi.

"aku penggemar berat Lee Min Hoo, aku sedang mengumpulkan koleksi billboardnya dan kebetulan aku lewat sini. Yah, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mungkin aku bisa membawanya." Luhan mengusap-usap gambar Lee Min Hoo membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana. Tapi, di mata Sehun itu seperti cabul, ia berpikir Luhan tengah berpantasi menyentuh tubuh sang actor.

"aneh." Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun mendengar gumaman pemuda itu "kalau begitu, cepat bawa benda itu dan pergi dari sini."

"tidak perlu kau surupun aku akan membawanya." Luhan mendengus dan berjalan sambil menjenjeng Billboard Lee Min Hoo di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang memastikan apa Sehun sudah pergi atau belum. Tapi, pemuda itu masih tetap berdiri di sana membuat Luhan mengerang kesal. Tak taukah perutnya benar-benar lapar, eoh?

Luhan lalu menoleh menatap wajah Lee Min Hoo di billboard itu dan mengutuknya karna tak bisa bekerja sama sebagai tempat persembunyian. Ia juga mengutuk kaum cicak menjijikan yang membuatnya sial.

Luhan kembali menoleh ke belakang tapi bangunan tempat tinggal sementaranya tak terlihat lagi. Luhan berbalik dan sedikit mengintip memastikan Sehun masih di sana atau tidak.

Pemuda itu bersorak lirih sambil mengepalkan tangan melihat tempat di mana Sehun bertengger sudah kosong. Ia sedikit berlari menuju bangunan itu karna tak sabar ingin segera mengisi perutnya.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang berputar-putar. Ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu lalu meletakkan billboard Lee Min Hoo di dekat pintu sebelum berjalan menuju deretan lemari gantung dan mengeluarkan semua ramyun di sana. Ia lalu membuka satu per satu bungkus ramyun itu sebelum memasaknya ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar kematangan ramyunnya sambil mengatup-ngatupkan sumpit di atas penutup panci. Beberapa menit kemudian ia memastikan ramyunnya sudah matang dan segera mengangkat panci besar itu ke atas meja makan kecil di sana.

"waaahh~" asap mengepul saat Luhan membuka tutup panci. Ia mulai mencelupkan sumpitnya dan menarik untaian ramyun keluar sebelum meniup dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut untuk di kunyah sebelum di telan.

"daebak!" ucapnya memuji masakan sendiri. Mungkin terlalu lapar hingga rasa ramyun itu bertambah kali-kali lipat lebih enak dari biasanya. Atau karna itu ramyun curian? Entahlah

Luhan kembali mencelupkan sumpit, menarik untaian ramyun dan memakannya dengan lahap sebelum sebuah seruan membuatnya terkejut

"sudah ku duga kau punya maksud lain berada ditempat ini."

Uhuk…uhuk…

Mendengar suara seseorang di sana, Luhan tersedak kuah ramyun yang membuat wajahnya merah padam karna efek pedasnya. Mie ramyun yang tengah di kunyahnya tadi keluar dari mulut dengan tidak elitnya berceceran di atas meja makan.

"pencuri" lanjut orang itu. Luhan masih terbatuk berusaha meraih sebuah gelas yang ada di seberangnya, menuang air dan meneguknya sambil menepuk dada.

"bahkan kau masih bisa minum setelah tertangkap basah? Ckckck.."

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia tak berani berbalik karna ia tau siapa pemilik suara yang di kenalnya itu, Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak salah, Sehun memang sialan!

Ia juga bodoh karna percaya begitu saja kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi. Nyatanya ia masuk perangkap

Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinue~

.

Ell Note :

Warning! Jangan langsung ngambil kesimpulan pas baca chapter ini.

Terimakasih, buat yang masih setia bertengger di FF tak jelas ini. terimakasih masih bersedia mengunjungi dan mau baca FF ini ;)

Dan soal M-preg. Sebenarnya maksudnya apa sih? Ell jadi bingung, kan M-preg Cuma namja yang bisa hamil. Tapi, kenapa kesannya jadi heboh banget? Seakan-akan M-preg kayak puncak permasalahan. M-preg artinya apa sih? Namja yang bisa hamil kan? *aneh juga ada namja yang bisa hamil*

Okay! SAYONARA SARANGAHAE~


	7. confuse

EVIL PRINCE

(confuse)

6

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview~

"pencuri" lanjut orang itu. Luhan masih terbatuk berusaha meraih sebuah gelas yang ada di seberangnya, menuang air dan meneguknya sambil menepuk dada.

"bahkan kau masih bisa minum setelah tertangkap basah? Ckckck.."

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia tak berani berbalik karna ia tau siapa pemilik suara yang di kenalnya itu, Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak salah, Sehun memang sialan!

Ia juga bodoh karna percaya begitu saja kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi. Nyatanya ia masuk perangkap

Sial!

…**..Evil Prince / 6**

BRAK!

"YAK!" Luhan berdiri menghampiri pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Sehun setelah melempar Luhan keluar rumah dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Sudah Luhan jelaskan kalau ini bukan salahnya dan Taehyung terlibat dalam siatuasi. Namun, Sehun tak bergeming tetap menyeretnya

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Yak! Kau tak bisa seperti ini! Buka pintunya!" Luhan mengendor dan menendang brutal pintu tak bersalah sambil berteriak. Di balik pintu, Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan ganggang pintu agar tak terbuka dan membiarkan Luhan masuk. Namun, pemuda di luar sana. Walau bertubuh kecil, tapi berkekuatan super hingga Sehun cukup kewalahan.

"setidaknya biarkan aku menghabiskan ramennya." Teriak Luhan lagi "yak! Oh Sehun buka pintunya!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!...

Sejenak suara berisik di luar hilang. Sehun berpikir Luhan sudah menyerah dan memilih pergi, namun ia tak lengah dan masih memegang ganggang pintu dengan tubuh menempel di pintu agar tak terbuka hingga

BRAK!

Sehun melotot horror menatap kaki pintu. Sebuah celah telah tercipta di sana dan itu membuat pergerakannya melemah. Sehun melepas ganggang pintu, membiarkan pintu yang sudah bolong itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sosok Luhan yang juga menganga di depan pintu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan pada pintunya?" mata kedua pemuda itu masih terpaku pada sisi pintu yang bolong sebelum beralih pada engsel pintu yang mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Sehun menelan ludah. Sedikit demi sedikit pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping karna pintu terlihat akan roboh hingga beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu benar-benar roboh menimpa billboard Lee Min Hoo hingga sobek

Luhan meringis ngeri kearah pintu sebelum menatap Sehun dengan tampang polos layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa.

"eng, kau, tadi kau mengusirkukan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Luhan sudah melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempat hingga beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu tersadar dan menyusul Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya berlari menuruni tangga lebih cepat namun terlambat, Sehun lebih cepat menarik Luhan tepat di kerah belakang seragamnya, membuat tubuh Luhan terhuyung dan terduduk di tangga hingga bokongnya sakit.

"kau mau kemana, eoh?" Sehun mengangkat kerah seragam Luhan hingga pemuda itu berdiri dengan ekspresi tercekik "kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pintunya." Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menyeret Luhan yang memekik tertahan karna Sehun menarik kerah seragamnya seakan pemuda itu tak punya tangan untuk ditarik.

Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun dari kerah seragamnya, namun semakin ia melepas, Sehun malah menariknya kedepan dengan kasar membuat Luhan benar-benar tercekik dan terbatuk. Luhanpun memilih diam dan mengikuti pemuda itu tanpa perlawanan.

Sesampainya di atap gedung. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk menatap pintu malang yang roboh sambil menggertakan giginya berkali-kali menimbulkan suara berisik lainnya di sana selain hembusan angin malam.

"aku tidak mau tau, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa agar pintu itu kembali seperti semula." Sehun melangkah memasuki rumah dan keluar lagi dengan sebuah tas besar di tangan kirinya. Kakinya menginjak-injak pintu malang itu saat di dapatinya Luhan masih tak melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan mendongak dan langsung bertemu dengan raut wajah Sehun yang memerintahnya. Sadar atau tidak, Luhan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan kembali dengan beberapa perkakas.

Ia lalu mulai mendirikan pintunya, namun ia kembali menjatuhkannya mengingat sesuatu. Hei? Apa ini sepenuhnya salahnya? Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini?

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di sudut atap gedung. Ia lalu membanting palu yang di pengangnya ke lantai yang saat itu mengenai pintu. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan

"kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?! Kau pikir ini salah siapa hingga pintunya rusak?!" Luhan menghentakkan kaki kanannya menginjak pintu dengan kuat membuat kondisi pintu itu semakin parah.

Sementara pemuda berkulit pucat di sana sudah berdiri menghampiri Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit merutuki ucapannya

"kau masih bertanya?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kau pikir siapa yang menendang pintunya?!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah sebelum kembali menatap jakun Sehun

"aku yang menendang pintunya." Luhan menunjuk sisi yang bolong pada pintu "lalu salah siapa yang menahan pintunya hingga kakiku yang terbiasa menendang bola ini bergantikan menendang pintu, eoh?!" Luhan berkecak pinggang

"aku sudah bicara baik-baik, tapi kau tak mau mendengarnya. Aku hanya bilang, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dan menghabiskan ramyeon yang sudah mengembang di panci sana" Luhan menunjuk kedalam rumah "tapi kau keras kepala." Sedetik kemudian tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya diam dan Luhan tau kalau Sehun tengah berwajah datar

"memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus mengijinkanmu masuk dan memakan ramyeonku di dalam sana?"

Luhan mendongak menatap mata Sehun setelah ucapan datar pemuda itu. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Benar, memangnya dia siapa? Memalukan sekali pikirnya mengingat kejadian tadi.

Tuan rumah tak mengizinkan masuk tapi ia malah memaksa. Dan kata-kata Sehun barusan masuk ke ulu hatinya yang paling dalam, meninggalkan goresan di sana menyadari betapa malangnya seorang Luhan saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecut dan menunduk "kau benar, maafkan aku." Ia lalu berbalik hendak mengembalikan apa yang sudah di rusaknya seperti semula sebelum sebuah tangan menghalaunya. Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun tengah meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk diam. Luhan menurut

Mereka terdiam seperti itu mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga yang sepertinya tak hanya satu orang, terdengar pula suara sahut menyahut tengah berbincang. Luhan menatap Sehun yang langsung menariknya menuju sisi atap lalu mengambil tas besar Sehun di sana sebelum berbalik dan pergi ke sudut pembatas atap dan tangga.

Sehun mengintip ke bawah sedangkan Luhan berada di belakangnya terlihat bingung namun tetap mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang terlihat menuju atap gedung, Sehun langsung menarik kepalanya dan bersandar ke pembatas yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan Luhan dari jangkau pandang orang-orang itu.

Sehun melirik lewat ekor matanya saat orang-orang itu bertanya-tanya mendapati pintu yang roboh. Luhan sedikit menyembulkan kepala namun Sehun langsung menariknya kembali menempel di dinding membuat Luhan meringis kecil karna belakang kepalanya terbentur dan Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya agar tak bersuara.

"terakhir ku tinggal. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"yeah, tapi nyatanya semuanya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pintunya roboh, bodoh!"

"mana ku tau. Bukan aku pelakunya."

"sebaiknya kita jual saja tempat ini. Aku jadi merinding, beberapa kali aku menemukan hal aneh di sini."

"aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"ada banyak ramyeon di sana, itu mungkin terdengar bagus. Tapi, beberapa kali aku berkunjung. Terdengar suara percikan air di kamar mandi. Tapi, setelah ku buka tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada keran air yang menyala begitu saja."

"apa ada seseorang yang diam-diam tinggal di sini?"

"mungkin. Aku berharap itu seseorang, bukan sesuatu." kedua orang lainnya merinding mendengar cerita temannya.

"yeah, mungkin aku memang harus menyerahkan rumah ini ketangan orang lain dan menukarnya dengan uang." Ujar seorang pria gemuk. Dua lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju lalu mereka memasuki rumah

Dan intinya. Luhan mengetahui sesuatu dari percakapan orang-orang itu. Ia langsung melepas paksa bekapan Sehun di mulutnya

"kau menipuku?!" Sehun tak perduli dan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya menuruni tangga. Luhan tak terima di acuhkan mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang dan terus menuduh pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu telah menipu.

"argh! Sial!" umpat Luhan menendang batu namun akhirnya kakinya yang sakit. Ia sangat kesal. Bagimana mungkin ia dengan bodohnya bersembunyi agar tak ketahuan dan membiarkan tubuhnya sakit dengan posisi tidur kemarin malam, lalu terlambat kesekolah, hampir mati tersedak hanya karna orang yang sama. Orang yang di kiranya si pemilik rumah—Oh Sehun—yang ternyata juga tinggal diam-diam di rumah itu.

Luhan terus melangkah mengikuti kemena Sehun pergi. Pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan menapaki kaki ke tempat tujuan membiarkan Luhan ikut dengannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kali kedua Luhan berada di studio tempatnya bertemu Taehyung. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di luar gedung tak berani ikut Sehun masuk ke dalam sana. Ia tak mau mendengar ucapan sinis Sehun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Cuaca mulai dingin hingga membuat Luhan menggigil. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di depan studio sambil mengamati jalan raya yang tak pernah sepi.

Kakinya ikut naik ke kursi dan melipatnya sambil memeluk diri sendiri menahan hawa dingin malam.

"eoh?" Luhan mendongak mendengar seruan seseorang di sampingnya dan mendapati pemuda berambut pink keriting "kau siapa?" pemuda itu betanya heran menatap intens Luhan

Merasa tak punya berhak berada di situ. Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk hendak pergi namun suara seseorang kembali mengintrupsi "Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri di sebelah pemuda berambut pink keriting

"kau kenal dia?" tanya pemuda rambut keriting menunjuk Taehyun dan Luhan bergantian. Taehyung mengangguk dan menghampiri Luhan

"kenapa tidak masuk?" Luhan menggaruk belakang lehernya. Sebuah dengungan keluar dari mulutnya

"di luar dingin. Ayo masuk." Luhan membuka mulut hendak menolak, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menyeretnya masuk diikuti pemuda rambut keriting di belakang mereka.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan menoleh mendengar suara berisik Taehyung yang berceloteh dengan pemuda rambut keriting dan Luhan hanya diam. Taehyung menuntun Luhan duduk di sofa tempat Luhan pernah duduk sebelumnya

Di sana Luhan melihat seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya. Pemuda yang pernah Kyungsoo kenalkan padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda itu langsung melotot saat melihat Luhan membuat Luhan terheran-heran. Apa dia sedang coba meniru ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan mata besar?

"ku dengar, rumah itu akan di jual." Tutur Taehyung setelah Luhan duduk namun pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang di maksud si cover Baekhyun "Sehun bilang dia pindah lagi." Luhan masih tak mengerti. Taehyung menatapnya dan memutar bola mata. Luhan sangat lalot

"rumah yang ku tawarkan padamu kemarin akan memiliki penghuni tetap dan pintu baru beserta kunci." Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Namun, detik berikutnya ia teringat hutang penjelasan dari Taehyung

"tunggu, jadi, kau tau Sehun juga tinggal di sana? La-lalu… kenapa.. kau?" Luhan merasa tidak ada yang lucu. Namun, Taehyung tertawa hingga terpingkal ke sandaran sofa

"hanya mengerjaimu saja." Luhan mendengus. Taehyung sialan karna ia berhasil

"ohya, bukankah kau sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk dan Taehyung mengangkat tangannya memanggil seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan seorang pemuda yang Luhan lupa siapa namanya menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di sofa lainnya.

Taehyung menepuk bahu pemuda itu "ini Kai. Dia juga sekolah di tempatmu. Jadi, kalau kalau kau tak cukup akrab dengan Sehun. Mungkin kau bisa akrab dengannya." Kai, pemuda itu melotot kearah Taehyung saat pemuda itu memperkenalkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut "aku sudah mengenalnya, hanya aku lupa namanya." Kai menatap Luhan terheran-heran "Kyungsoo pernah memperkenalkanmu waktu itu." Kai masih terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali menatap Luhan tak percaya

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenal Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya dengan antusias seakan memenangkan kupon undian mobil membuat Luhan dan Taehyung terheran-heran dengan reaksi Kai yang berlebihan

"n-ne" Luhan jadi kikuk menghadapi Kai yang tiba-tiba seperti ini

"kau, bisakah kau membawaku menemuinya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan. Ini berkaitan dengan Sehun." Luhan menautkan alis bingung

"ini sangat penting. Kami tak pernah bertemu lagi saat itu dan aku tak benar-benar mengenal Kyungsoo. Jadi, aku tak tau di mana dia tinggal. Ayolah, ini sangat penting." Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah memohon. Luhan hanya menoleh menatap Taehyung yang mengedikan bahu tak tau menau sebelum menatap Kai dan mengangguk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Luhan. Dengan tidak sopannya berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo jam 3 pagi coba mngusik tidur si pemilik rumah dengan menekan bel . Semua itu ia lakukan karna Kai sangat tak sabaran dan ingin mereka segera berangkat saat itu juga.

Luhan kembali menekan bel saat tak mendapat respon di percobaan ke 2. Luhan melirik Kai yang berdiri gelisah di sampingnya. Luhan heran. Bukankah mereka partner? Lalu? Bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo?

Masih tak ada respon. Luhan menoleh pada Kai "sebaiknya kau datang besok pagi saja. Tak baik berkunjung sesubuh ini. Eommanya bisa mengomel kalau mereka berada di rumah." Luhan menghela napas saat Kai tak mendengarnya dan malah menekan bel berulang-ulang hingga tak lama kemudin, pintu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda dengan piyama tidur dan raut wajah mengantuk.

"sia—" Luhan menganga saat Kyungsoo yang hendak bertanya namun langsung terdorong ke dinding karna Kai menciumnya membuat Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar langsung membuka kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar.

Merasa tak berhak atas tontonan itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang itu. Ia dapat mendengar leguhan Kyungsoo di sana dengan kalimat terpotong-potong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, sudah ku bilangkan? Kalau kau butuh tempat bernaung. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untukmu." Kyungsoo datang dari dapur membawa 2 gelas minuman di tambah omelan untuk Luhan mendengar penjelasan Kai saat Kyungsoo mempertanyakan kebersamaan mereka.

"aku hanya tak mau terlalu merepotkanmu." Luhan meneguk minuman yang di berikan Kyungsoo

"kalau kau terlontang lantung di jalanan, apa itu tak merepotkan? Itu bahkan lebih merepotkanku dari pada kau tinggal di sini." Luhan hanya megangguk-angguk sudah biasa dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini

"sudahlah, beruntung Luhan tak tinggal denganmu. Jadi, aku bisa bertemu dengamu lagi lewat dia." Kai menengahi ucapan Kyungsoo namun malah mendapat tatapn tajam dari si pemuda pecinta masakan itu.

"aku bercanda." Koreksi Kai lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menekan bantal di kedua sisi telinga. Ia tak bisa tidur meski rasa kantuk menghantuinya. Bayangkan, ini sudah jam 4 pagi tapi tidur singkatnya karna besok ia sekolah harus terganggu dengan suara-suara erangan di sebelah kamarnya—kamar tamu dirumah Kyungsoo—

Tak bisakah mereka menahannya sampai besok? Ayolah, ini hari yang melelahkan

Merasa percuma uring-uringan di atas ranjang. Luhan memilih beranjak dan keluar kamar turun kebawah dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Setidaknya di sana suara erangan itu tak lebih jelas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya. Luhan berangkat sendiri kesekolah sedangkan Kyungsoo diantar oleh Kai sebelum pemuda itu berangkat kesekolahnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan melihat Sehun telah bertengger di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan music.

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu sedikit melirik Luhan saat ia berjalan ke bangkunya. Tak lama Luhan duduk, datang Jongin masuk terburu-buru. Pemuda itu berlari kearah Sehun dan terengah-engah bertumpu di meja Sehun membuat Sehun bingung.

"kakekmu…hhh… kakekmu ada diruang kepala sekolah."

Luhan yang melihat dan mendengar itu memasang raut wajah bingung mendapati Sehun yang melotot dan langsung berdiri sambil menyeret tasnya keluar kelas terburu-buru.

Ada yang aneh. Waktu itu juga, Luhan sempat mendengar seseorang menyebutkan soal kakek Sehun dan pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan hotel membawa semua barang-barangnya.

Luhan masih bertanya-tanya saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya, Luhan menoleh.

"ada apa ?" Luhan akui, ia cukup penasaran walau ia bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah buku sebelum menoleh pada Luhan.

"kakeknya datang." jawab Jongin membuka halaman buku

"lalu, apa masalahnya? Kenapa Sehun terlihat panic?" Jongin kembali menoleh menatapnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata besarnya

"ah~ sepertinya kau sangat ingin tau tentang Sehun." Luhan mengerjab dan memasang raut wajah yang sulit diartikan mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari Jongin.

"tidak, hanya penasaran. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Luhan beralih menatap depan kelas. Jongin memutar tubuh menghadap Luhan, ia penasaran dengan pemuda ini yang sangat tertarik akan sesuatu menyangkut Sehun.

"Luhan?" sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut Luhan. Jongin berdehem dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada "kau… kau yakin hanya penasaran?" Luhan menoleh menatap Jongin dengan alis bertaut "bukan karna…. Karna kau menyukainya?" Luhan melotot. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan beranggapan seperti itu hanya karna ia ingin tau

"m-mworago?!" Luhan mendorong lengan Jongin membuat lipatan tangan pemuda itu lepas "bicara apa kau ini?" Luhan membuang muka menatap papan tulis dengan alis berkedut-kedut, aliran darahnya tiba-tiba menjalar cepat dan berkumpul dikedua pipi.

Ia tak tau ia kenapa, entahlah, ia merasa malu mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu. Dan reaksi salah tingkahnya itu membuat Jongin memasang seringaian yang tak dilihatnya

"benarkah?" Luhan menoleh sekilas mendapati Jongin yang bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"geurae!" Jongin sebenarnya tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Ia sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo dan pemuda bermata bulat indah itu menceritakan sesuatu yang menyangkut pautkan Luhan didalamnya.

Ia tak menyangka dunia begitu sempit dan Sehun sangat bodoh. Mengingat itu membuat Jongin ingin tertawa dan kembali menggoda Luhan namun guru sudah memasuki kelas memulai pelajaran dan Jongin yakin kalau Sehun tak akan datang kesekolah berbulan-bulan atau mungkin selamanya. Sayang sekali kalau ia tak bisa bertemu pemuda itu lalu memberitau kabar mengejutkan ini.

Jongin yakin, Sehun akan bersembunyi dulu dari kakeknya.

Ckckck, Sehun payah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pulang kerumah Kyungsoo karna sahabatnya itu memaksa agar Luhan tetap disana sampai Luhan mendapat tempat tinggal tetap dan pekerjaan. Kalau perlu, ia tinggal selamanya disana sampai kelulusan, atau, kalau perlu Kyungsoo akan meminta ibunya agar mengangkat Luhan menjadi saudara angkatnya. Luhan pikir Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan dengan semua pemikirannya itu

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo. Luhan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Di dalam sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk bercumbu di depan Kai. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kedua orang itu.

Apa mereka juga melakukan sex di jalan raya?

Yeah, jangan salahkan pertanyaan Luhan karna kedua orang itu benar-benar tak tau tempat atau tak mengindahkan siapa yang menonton mereka. Seingat Luhan, dulu kedua sahabatnya itu tak terang-terangan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi, ada apa dengan sekarang?

"cepatlah ganti bajumu dengan baju yang ada di atas tempat tidurmu. Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Begitulah kata Kyungsoo saat Luhan akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar tamu. Luhan hanya mengangguk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tak bertanya atau setidaknya mencaritau kemana mereka akan pergi. Ia hanya diam dan ikut kemanapun mobil Kai membawa mereka hingga Luhan hanya bisa menyesal saat mereka tiba disebuah club.

Bukan club biasa. Ini menyangkut memori Luhan. club dimana ia mengenal Sehun sebagai DJ, club pertama kali ia bertemu Sehun—Xoxo club—

"kenapa kita kesini?" heran Luhan menatap teman-temannya yang berwajah sumringah

"wae? Kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun menepuk bahunya "tentu saja bersenang-senang. Ayolah Luhan, aku tau kau bukan Luhan si bocah polos lagi. Kau bahkan—"

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sekilas dan memutar bola mata saat Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya membuat Luhan mengeryit heran dan ingin tau. Namun, tak ada yang bisa ditanyainya saat keempat orang itu telah memasuki club membiarkannya berdiri kaku diluar.

Haruskah ia masuk?

Dan, bukankah ini masih terlalu sore untuk memasuki club?

Hhh..yeah, di Seoul perputaran waktu tak ada bedanya jika orang-orang tetap dengan aktifitas mereka.

Luhan sedikit ragu untuk melangkah. Namun, merasa risih karna terus di pandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk club. Luhanpun memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, baru saja selangkah, pemuda itu berhenti bertepatan dengan keluarnya seseorang dari club.

Orang itu juga berhenti di tempatnya menatap Luhan heran

"kau/kau" ucap mereka berbarengan disusul deheman keras sebelum pemuda di depan Luhan itu membuka suara

"kau mengikutiku?" Luhan merubah raut wajahnya

"tidak, aku bersama teman-tmanku" ia hendak masuk namun tangan orang itu menahannya

"jangan masuk." Ucap orang itu—Oh Sehun—

"wae?" Luhan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun "apa masalahmu jika aku masuk kesana?! Cih!" Luhan hendak masuk lagi namun Sehun kembali menahannya. Luhan memberontak, ia coba melepas tangannya dari Sehun hingga mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa orang yang lewat

"kubilang jangan masuk ya jangan masuk! Kenapa kau tak menurut sekali saja, eoh?" Luhan tak mengindahkan dan terus menarik lepas tangannya membuat Sehun geram menarik lengan kurus Luhan menjauhi pintu club

"yak! Apa masalahmu, eoh?" teriak Luhan didepan wajah Sehun. Ia heran dengan sikap Sehun padanya yang benar-benar aneh, mood pemuda itu sering sekali berubah.

"pulanglah, tempat seperti itu tak cocok untukmu." Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan membuang muka. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sehun? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Sehun yang tau. Luhan bingung, ia sedang mencari maksud dari ucapan Sehun barusan

"SEHUN!" Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kesumber suara dan menadapti seorang lelaki tua dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berdiri disisi mobil. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang melotot dan ternganga lalu beralih lagi menatap kakek tua itu dengan heran

"ha-harabojji?" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu sambil memiringkan kepala kesamping masih dilanda kebingungan. Tapi, satu yang dapat ia simpulkan. Itu pasti kakek Sehun yang datang kehotel dan sekolah tadi pagi

.

To Be Countinue

.

Ell Note :

Yeah, updatenya lama lagi…

Tapi, sebelumnya Ell boleh promo? Ell punya rekomendasi FF baru buatan Ell. Ini rating T karna Ell gak sanggup bikin rating M jadi, mungkin FF yang ini bakal di kemukain dari yang M. Cuma, tenang aja, yang M tetap lanjut kok. Ell bikin rating T lagi, soalnya Ell ngerasa lebih enak dan cocok sama rating T

FF ini judulnya 'ROTATION OF TIME'. Pairingnya masih HUNHAN, tetap HUNHAN kkk~. Ok, Ell kasih tau dulu ceritanya dikit.

Ratu Sungmin diasingkan keselatan atas tuduhan yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan. Yang menentang akan disiksa. Sementara permaisuri Ryewook dinobatkan menjadi ratu. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian raja Oh Kyuhyun mendapat kabar yang tak terduga bahwa ratu Sungmin tengah mengandung saat dibawa ke pengasingan selatan.

Raja sangat bahagia karna sebenarnya ia percaya bahwa ratu tak melakukan apa yang di tuduhkan. Ia tau wakil perdana menteri Yesung terlibat kasus ini atas perintah ratu Ryewook. Hanya saja, mencari bukti bukanlah hal yang mudah. Raja bertambah senang saat mendengar kabar, seorang anak yang sering mengacaukan pengasingan selatan itu adalah anak laki-laki, yang artinya ia akan menjadi putra mahkota.

Sementara ratu Ryewook melahirkan putri mahkota dan raja menginginkan putra. Raja berubah pikiran, pihak barat berencana mengembalikan ratu Sungmin ke kedudukannya secara diam-diam. Namun, perubahan pikiran raja tercium oleh wakil perdana menteri Yesung. Sebuah konspirasipun direncanakan untuk membunuh ratu Sungmin dan putra mahkota, Oh Sehun

Tapi, saat pelaksanaan konspirasi itu. ratu Sungmin menghilang dimalam dimana ia akan dibunuh. Putra mahkota masih berkeliaran di Selatan. Ia mencari ibunya dan bertemu seorang gisaeng teman ibunya. Gisaeng itu memberi Sehun sesuatu yang didapatnya dari kuil barat hingga suatu hari saat ia akan menghadapi maut ia muncul di tempat yang tak terduga.

Sementara itu, di cerita ini Luhan adalah seorang actor pemula dan bla..bla…bla..bla.. kalau tertarik silahkan dibaca kk~ ini kosa katanya gak mirip sama yang di cerita. Ell Cuma ringkas dikit.

…

Kakek Sehun kayak hantu yah ada dimana-mana. Wah, ini gimana yah? Kakeknya Sehun udah liat Sehun. kira-kira kakeknya bakal ngapain Sehun yah?

ok

Good bye~

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau bacaaa~


	8. harbojji trush me

EVIL PRINCE

(harabojji, trust me)

7

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview~

"pulanglah, tempat seperti itu tak cocok untukmu." Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan membuang muka. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sehun? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Sehun yang tau. Luhan bingung, ia sedang mencari maksud dari ucapan Sehun barusan

"SEHUN!" Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kesumber suara dan menadapti seorang lelaki tua dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berdiri disisi mobil. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang melotot dan ternganga lalu beralih lagi menatap kakek tua itu dengan heran

"ha-harabojji?" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu sambil memiringkan kepala kesamping masih dilanda kebingungan. Tapi, satu yang dapat ia simpulkan. Itu pasti kakek Sehun yang datang kehotel dan sekolah tadi pagi

**Chapt 7….**

Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam didalam mobil dihimpit 2 orang berbadan kekar dikiri kanan mereka. Setelah usaha lari yang sia-sia mereka diseret juga oleh Soo Man kakek Sehun. Tapi, yang mengherankan, kenapa Luhan harus ikut ditangkap?

Pemuda bermata rusa itu juga mempertanyakannya. Tapi, ia tak berani buka mulut disutuasi seperti ini. Terlalu mencekam -_-

Sementara lelaki tua yang duduk dihadapan mereka hanya tersenyum menatap dua anak muda itu yang memasang wajah muram.

"anak muda." Soman menyentuh paha Luhan membuat Luhan refleks menarik pahanya dan menatap ngeri lelaki tua itu membuat kakek Sehun tertawa. Sehun sendiri hanya memasang wajah malas namun tanpa sepengetahuan kekanya, ia berpikir keras mencari cara kabur dari sana.

"hahaha.. jangan seperti itu. Aku bukan lelaki hidung belang yang akan berselera melihat anak muda sepertimu." Sehun terlihat ingin muntah mendengar penuturan yang kakeknya tunjukan untuk Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk tak tau harus bereaksi apa—memangnya siapa juga yang mau dengan kakek-kakek—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menghela napas saat kakek tua itu berhenti mengoceh. Tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sudah tau kemana mereka akan pergi.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menebak-nebak karna jendela mobil limosin milik si kakek tak dibuka sama sekali. Selain itu ia tak berani mengedar pandang dan menemukan raut menyeramkan 2 bodyguard di samping kiri kanannya

Tak lama kemudian. Mobil berhenti dan seseorang membuka pintu mobil. Kakek Sehun langsung keluar disusul 2 bodyguard tadi. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri enggan untuk keluar namun kakek Sehun kembali masuk dan menarik keluar cucunya yang diikuti Luhan.

1 hal yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang ada dihadapan Luhan, 'menakjubkan'. Luhan benar-benar terkesima dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak percaya berada diistana Negara, kediaman presiden Korea Selatan Jung Yunho yang tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesana.

"pangeran? Anda sudah tiba?" Luhan menoleh. Bukan, bukan karna ia terlalu pede seorang pelayan memanggilnya pangeran. Ia tau panggilan itu bukan untuknya tapi, Sehun? Kenapa orang-orang itu memanggilnya pangeran?

Setau Luhan. Pangeran hanya ditujukan untuk putra presiden dan tak sedikitpun ia berpikir kalau Sehun adalah putra presiden. Tak mungkin pangeran Korea Selatan mempunyai tingkah laku buruk seperti Sehun.

Terlalu larut menduga-duga dengan pikirannya. Luhan bahkan tak sadar kalau ia sudah berada dalam istana dibawa entah kemana bersama Sehun yang berjalan angkuh didepannya.

Luhan tau, setidaknya pada setiap chanel saat pelantikan Jung Yunho. Semua saluran menyiarkannya dan membahas seputar presiden yang baru dilantik itu termasuk kisah keluarganya.

Dan saat itu mereka membicarakan Yunho yang sebelum mencalonkan diri sudah menikah dengan seorang pria intersex yang bisa mengandung. Luhan atau mungkin kebanyakan masyarakat Korea tak tau harus menyebut pasangan hidup Yunho sebagai ratu, ibu Negara atau bapak Negara. Tunggu, bukankah bapak Negara untuk Yunho. Ah, sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi, siaran waktu itu tak membahas soal anak presiden. Para jurnalis tak menyinggung soal itu walau Jung Jaejong lelaki intersex. Maka, keberadaan anak presiden tak diketahui atau diadakan karna tak sekalipun para wartawan mencium akan hal itu. Tapi, kalau Sehun putra presiden, kenapa marganya bukan Jung ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah kubilang dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kepergianku, ck!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Sudah berali-kali ia jelaskan pada kakeknya kalau Luhan tak terlibat dalam masalahnya tapi kakeknya bersi keras berkata sang cucu menyangkal

"kau tau kenapa aku bisa tau kemana saja kau pergi?" Sehun membuang muka tak mau menatap kakeknya "karna aku punya jaringan yang luas dan mudah untuk mengakses setiap tempat yang kau singgahi." Sehun masih tak merespon tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya

"kau tak bisa mengelak." Kakeknya member jeda "pemuda itu sangat menawan. Menurut pesuruku kalian sering terlihat bersama dibeberapa tempat." Sehun beraling menatap sang kakek dan hendak menyangkal namun kakeknya lebih dulu membuka suara

"kalian disekolah dan kelas yang sama. Pemuda itu murid pindahan dan aku yakin ia pindah karna kau ada disekolah itu. Kalian tinggal dirumah yang sama dan kalian pernah bermalam disebuah hotel, tapi, sebelum itu, pesuruku melihat kalian pernah masuk keruang VIP sebuah club dan baru keluar pagi harinya." Kakek member jeda dan Sehun hanya bisa melotot mendengar penuturan Oh Soman yang menurutnya semua itu fitnah

"kau masih bisa menyangkal?" soman melipat tangannya didepan dada "katakana yang sebenarnya dan beritau aku latar belakang pemuda itu lebih lengkap agar aku bisa mempertimbangkan keputusanmu."

Sehun bersandar disandaran sofa menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Ia berkata yang sebenrarnya tapi Sooman terus memojokannya mendramatisir keadaan seolah-olah Soomanlah yang paling benar dan tau segalanya

"harabojji, aku berkata yang sebenarnya" Sehun meluruskan tubuhnya

"mereka yang memberitaumu tentang semua hal itulah yang berbohong. Aku tak pernah bertemu Luhan di club dan mengajaknya bermalam disana, aku juga tak pernah bermalam dihotel bersamanya dan…. Dialah yang diam-diam tinggal di..di.. rumah yang sebenarnya..eung.." Sehun tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya saat Sooman mulai memberi tatapan intimidasi yang membuat nyalinya ciut menatap sang kakek.

"kau tau? Aku telah menjadi kakekmu selama belasan tahun." Sooman memberi jeda "dan aku tau bagaimana cucuku sedang menyembunyikan atau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

Sehun menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ayolah, ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Mungkin, yeah, sedikit khawatir mengingat dirinya pernah mencumbui Luhan ditoilet sekolah akan menjadi boomerang. Tapi, memangnya ada apa kakeknya membahas hal tak penting ini? sudahlah, Sehun lelah beradu mulut dengan sang kakek yang terus memojokannya

"baiklah, terserah harabojji." Ucapnya pasrah kembali menyandarkan punggung kesandaran sofa

"jadi? Itu benar?" Sooman mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan raut wajah penasaran menatap Sehun yang diam saja. Sooman berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tongkat yang biasa ia bawa lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan appa dan eommamu. Temui dan ajak dia berkeliling." Ujar Sooman sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mentap tajam kearah Luhan yang duduk dikursi kayu dengan sebuah meja dari rotan dan 1 kursi kayu lagi dihadapannya. Luhan yang merasa kehadiran seseorang menatap Sehun tepat dijakun pemuda itu takut tenggelam jika ia menatap wajah Sehun.

"aku tak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan." Sehun member jeda dan Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti "ini salahmu sendiri yang terus mengikutiku."

"apa maksudmu?" Luhan berdiri. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk namun untunglah Luhan tak melihat itu

"kau salah memilih berurusan denganku." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan tak suka orang yang diajak bicara tak menatapnya "berdoalah kau tidak punya latar belakang yang buruk." Sehun melepas dagu Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan dalam ruangan

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinue~

Ell note :

Apa-apaan dengan chapter ini? jangan marah ne~

Gini, sebelumnya mungkin Ell mau bilang bakal fakum sedikit lama buat nulis sampe ujian selesai. Papa Ell bakal nyita laptop Ell lagi kalau Ell gak belajar buat ujian kali ini. Ell mau ngerefresh otak juga karna saking banyaknya yang dipikirin semua FF Ell bahasanya ngelantur susah dimengerti dan jalan ceritanya jadi aneh. Mungkin karna terlalu banyak hurup dikepala Ell

Oyah, Justin main kok disini. Cuma belum waktunya aja dia muncul. Waktu itu Cuma lewat dulu. okay, Ell mau bales review dulu karna sepanjang jalan FF Ell gak pernah bales review. Kebetulan kali ini bisa, yeah, Ell sempetin ne readers. Jangan tersinggung kalau Ell ngomongnya ngelantur

…

Winnie : ini udah di lanjut, Cuma kalau pendek gak apa yah~ . Sehun punya alasan ngehindar dri kakeknya dan itu bakal dijelasin dichapt depan—Mingkin—

Guest : yap, Sehun gak tau kalau yang malam itu club Luhan. Dia kebanyakan tidur sama anak orang sampe lupa wajah-wajah org yang pernah dia tidurin

NindyHunHan : hah? Gak tau juga Ellnya apa maunya Sehun. yeah, Kai? gak kok, dia punya kepribadian tetap. Cuma ada yang palsu pula kkk~. Luhankan terpesona sama Sehun

Exostan BUKAN EXOTAN : TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA~

Younlaycious88 : hhh… nanti ada penjelasannya sayang~ sabar ne~

Novey : kapan yah? Mungkin dikasih tau orang lain baru dia ingat. Karna kakeknya Soo Man mungkin?

Lulu hun : sabar ne, ini belum di lanjut. Baru sepenggal

Kim Eun Seob : jangan heran, udah gitu. aigoo~

Ghea. : -_-, gak tau mau bales apa. *matung sama kamu yang bersemangat banget* . tapi, aku sukaaaaaa~ . Kaisoo? Oh, oh kan Luhan bilang mereka partner kkk~ :p . amiiinnn~ kamu juga

Park soohee : udah

Pandarkun : eung, Ell gak ngerti maksud kamu gimana. chapter depan entar dijelasin. Kan, kalau anak kabur dari rumah, emang orang tuanya gak nyariin? Itu juga yang dilakuin sama kakek Sehun—mungkin—

Asroyasrii : bukan konglomerat lagi. anaknya presiden terus punya jaringan dimana-mana. Luhan? kita liat aja chapt depan. Berdoalah semoga Luhan selamat (?)

Niaza : udah

: sekaya apa yah? Yang pasti Soo Man kaya karna mampu ngebiyayain kampanyenya Yunho pas nyalonin jadi presiden. Woah, kalau Sehun milih tinggal di luar rumah itu mungkin bakal dijelasin dichapt-chapt selanjutnya. Luhan? doakan dia ikut ne~

Kim heeki : enggak, dia gak hilang ingatan. Dia kebanyakan tidur sama anak orang sampe gak ingat muka-muka orang yang pernah dia tidurin katak Luhan.

Mel : udah dilanjut separuh kok. Yeah, seharusnya memang seperti itu, peduliin aja moment mereka.

Byun BaekShin : Luhan gak nyadar. Ell aja bingung, seberapa beda Kai yang culun sama yang keren (?). di chapt ini, Sehun juga ninggalin sesuatu yang bikin penasaran

DiraLeeXioh : sabar ne, kita bahas masalahnya di chapt depan, okay!

Miettenekomiaw : poor Luhan~ . yeah, untung ada Kyungsoo. Faighting!

RZHH 261220 : eum, seperti itulah. Poor Luhan kkk~ . jangan di tendang si Soo Man, entar kalau dia larang HunHan bersatukan gimana

Ia : ada apa yah? Ell juga gak tau. mungkin setres karna dilarang terlalu dekat Luhan lagi dipublik

: jangan bingung ne, entar Ell jelasin. Tapi sabar

Baby reindeer : yeah, emang gitu. Ell terlalu buru-buru pengen lanjutin padahal lagi banyak hal yang mau Ell lakuin akhir-akhir ini makannya jadi gak terlalu mood dan focus sama ceritanya. Cuma, gak tegaan sama readers yang nunggu FF ini makannya Ell ngetik dengan pikiran kacau. Tapi, terimakasih masih dibaca walaupun jelek ne~

Hongkihanna : eh? Bkan Sehun, tapi Luhan karna Luhan yang ngikutin Sehun tiap dia liat si cadel eh? Relat, albino aja deh, Ell juga cadel, ah? Yeah, jodoh, coba aja dikehudpan nyata jodohnya kkk~ oyah, lain kali jangan panggil 'OPPA' ne, Ell kurang suka. Oppa disini artinyakan kakek bukan kakak.

Ell fans : OMG! WHO ARE U? ah, tolong perlihatkan wajahmu, aku penasaran. Terimakasih…, yeah soalnya akhir-akhir ini Ell banyak kegiatan. Yang di blog? Yap, itu real. Kalau kamu gak percaya mungkin kamu bisa invite facebooknya Ell 'Han Young Chu' . Ell sering bikin FS kok buat yang mau tukeran. Dan terimakasih lagi, kamu bikin Ell mikir buat ngelola blog Ell lebih lagi…, tapi, nama account kamu itu bisa diganti? Ell ngerasa agak gimana gitu sama namanya. Ell bukan siapa-siapa, Ell takut entar tambah besar kepala, kamu kan bisa bikin, 'Luhan fans' ' Sehun fans' atau 'LeeChiHoon fans' atau 'hara fans' atau nama kamu akan lebih baik, tolong yah~.

Effie0420 : tunggu ne, nanti Sehun nyadar juga kok. Masalahnya kakeknya Soo Man,,, kkk~ ^^v . ooo~ bakal diusahain

Fujoshi203 : bukan terbelah. Mungkin bolanya bakal ngelayang ke antartika. Yeah, KaiJong orang yang sama. Kaisoo partner kata Luhan. jangan panggil 'oppa' ne, panggil apa aja asal jangan author atau oppa. Oppa di sini kakek bukan kakak :P . ryewook sunbae gak terlalu nista kooookkk…. Kan Cuma boongan, inikan kebanyakan take ke HUNHAN

Dhian930715ELF : karna kakeknya Soo man mungkin? Tunggu ne chigu, Ell bakal jelasin antara kakek dan Sehun. woah! Rahasia Negara itu, nanti tunggu penjelasannya kenapa kai senang

Amortentia chan : iya, gak jelas sehunnya. Udah baca kok, oh, miripnya Sehun juga gak mau bicara sama Luhan terus mereka nikah dan tinggal bareng? Mungkin authornya terinspirasi pas baca DOS atau mungkin kebetulan aja kok. Gak terlalu mirip kok, punya dia lebih bagus

Pujochi exo : ngebut apa ini? o.O

Ajib4ff : nado~ :D

Miszshanty05 : terimakasih~

kyuminKID : gak kok, tenang aja. Kyu kan cintanya sama Sungmin bukan Ryewook. Itu fokusnya ke Hunhan kok bukan orang tua mereka. Cuma sesekali bagian kyumin.

Anonymous Fangurl : yeah, Kaijong orang yang sama

Siri. : mungkin karna kakeknya Sooman makannya dia takut. Tunggu yang ini abis ne~

hujkLEETEUK : tunggu penjelasannya dichapt depan ne~

Oh Dhan Mi : awas kebanyakan ngakak lalat masuk kkk~ LoL . aigoo~ jangan pangil oppa ne, oppa buat kakek-kakek, Ell masih belasan tahun Dami

anjarW : karna belum masuk ke inti

: Luhannya gak?

HyunRa : ditunggu lagi yah, belum benar-benar lanjut


	9. problem?

EVIL PRINCE

(problem)

7

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, drama, Yaoi, 18+

E

**.**

**.**

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gini, yang kemarinkan Cuma sepenggal. Jadi, ini sambungannya. Ini belum chapt 8**

Chapt 7 – preview~ :

Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam didalam mobil dihimpit 2 orang berbadan kekar dikiri kanan mereka. Setelah usaha lari yang sia-sia mereka diseret juga oleh Soo Man kakek Sehun. Tapi, yang mengherankan, kenapa Luhan harus ikut ditangkap?

Pemuda bermata rusa itu juga mempertanyakannya. Tapi, ia tak berani buka mulut disutuasi seperti ini. Terlalu mencekam -_-

Sementara lelaki tua yang duduk dihadapan mereka hanya tersenyum menatap dua anak muda itu yang memasang wajah muram.

"anak muda." Soman menyentuh paha Luhan membuat Luhan refleks menarik pahanya dan menatap ngeri lelaki tua itu membuat kakek Sehun tertawa. Sehun sendiri hanya memasang wajah malas namun tanpa sepengetahuan kekanya, ia berpikir keras mencari cara kabur dari sana.

"hahaha.. jangan seperti itu. Aku bukan lelaki hidung belang yang akan berselera melihat anak muda sepertimu." Sehun terlihat ingin muntah mendengar penuturan yang kakeknya tunjukan untuk Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk tak tau harus bereaksi apa—memangnya siapa juga yang mau dengan kakek-kakek—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menghela napas saat kakek tua itu berhenti mengoceh. Tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sudah tau kemana mereka akan pergi.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menebak-nebak karna jendela mobil limosin milik si kakek tak dibuka sama sekali. Selain itu ia tak berani mengedar pandang dan menemukan raut menyeramkan 2 bodyguard di samping kiri kanannya

Tak lama kemudian. Mobil berhenti dan seseorang membuka pintu mobil. Kakek Sehun langsung keluar disusul 2 bodyguard tadi. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri enggan untuk keluar namun kakek Sehun kembali masuk dan menarik keluar cucunya yang diikuti Luhan.

1 hal yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang ada dihadapan Luhan, 'menakjubkan'. Luhan benar-benar terkesima dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak percaya berada diistana Negara, kediaman presiden Korea Selatan Jung Yunho yang tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesana.

"pangeran? Anda sudah tiba?" Luhan menoleh. Bukan, bukan karna ia terlalu pede seorang pelayan memanggilnya pangeran. Ia tau panggilan itu bukan untuknya tapi, Sehun? Kenapa orang-orang itu memanggilnya pangeran?

Setau Luhan. Pangeran hanya ditujukan untuk putra presiden dan tak sedikitpun ia berpikir kalau Sehun adalah putra presiden. Tak mungkin pangeran Korea Selatan mempunyai tingkah laku buruk seperti Sehun.

Terlalu larut menduga-duga dengan pikirannya. Luhan bahkan tak sadar kalau ia sudah berada dalam istana dibawa entah kemana bersama Sehun yang berjalan angkuh didepannya.

Luhan tau, setidaknya pada setiap chanel saat pelantikan Jung Yunho. Semua saluran menyiarkannya dan membahas seputar presiden yang baru dilantik itu termasuk kisah keluarganya.

Dan saat itu mereka membicarakan Yunho yang sebelum mencalonkan diri sudah menikah dengan seorang pria intersex yang bisa mengandung. Luhan atau mungkin kebanyakan masyarakat Korea tak tau harus menyebut pasangan hidup Yunho sebagai ratu, ibu Negara atau bapak Negara. Tunggu, bukankah bapak Negara untuk Yunho. Ah, sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi, siaran waktu itu tak membahas soal anak presiden. Para jurnalis tak menyinggung soal itu walau Jung Jaejong lelaki intersex. Maka, keberadaan anak presiden tak diketahui atau diadakan karna tak sekalipun para wartawan mencium akan hal itu. Tapi, kalau Sehun putra presiden, kenapa marganya bukan Jung ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah kubilang dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kepergianku, ck!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Sudah berali-kali ia jelaskan pada kakeknya kalau Luhan tak terlibat dalam masalahnya tapi kakeknya bersi keras berkata sang cucu menyangkal

"kau tau kenapa aku bisa tau kemana saja kau pergi?" Sehun membuang muka tak mau menatap kakeknya "karna aku punya jaringan yang luas dan mudah untuk mengakses setiap tempat yang kau singgahi." Sehun masih tak merespon tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya

"kau tak bisa mengelak." Kakeknya member jeda "pemuda itu sangat menawan. Menurut pesuruku kalian sering terlihat bersama dibeberapa tempat." Sehun beraling menatap sang kakek dan hendak menyangkal namun kakeknya lebih dulu membuka suara

"kalian disekolah dan kelas yang sama. Pemuda itu murid pindahan dan aku yakin ia pindah karna kau ada disekolah itu. Kalian tinggal dirumah yang sama dan kalian pernah bermalam disebuah hotel, tapi, sebelum itu, pesuruku melihat kalian pernah masuk keruang VIP sebuah club dan baru keluar pagi harinya." Kakek member jeda dan Sehun hanya bisa melotot mendengar penuturan Oh Soman yang menurutnya semua itu fitnah

"kau masih bisa menyangkal?" soman melipat tangannya didepan dada "katakana yang sebenarnya dan beritau aku latar belakang pemuda itu lebih lengkap agar aku bisa mempertimbangkan keputusanmu."

Sehun bersandar disandaran sofa menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Ia berkata yang sebenrarnya tapi Sooman terus memojokannya mendramatisir keadaan seolah-olah Soomanlah yang paling benar dan tau segalanya

"harabojji, aku berkata yang sebenarnya" Sehun meluruskan tubuhnya

"mereka yang memberitaumu tentang semua hal itulah yang berbohong. Aku tak pernah bertemu Luhan di club dan mengajaknya bermalam disana, aku juga tak pernah bermalam dihotel bersamanya dan…. Dialah yang diam-diam tinggal di..di.. rumah yang sebenarnya..eung.." Sehun tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya saat Sooman mulai memberi tatapan intimidasi yang membuat nyalinya ciut menatap sang kakek.

"kau tau? Aku telah menjadi kakekmu selama belasan tahun." Sooman memberi jeda "dan aku tau bagaimana cucuku sedang menyembunyikan atau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

Sehun menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ayolah, ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Mungkin, yeah, sedikit khawatir mengingat dirinya pernah mencumbui Luhan ditoilet sekolah akan menjadi boomerang. Tapi, memangnya ada apa kakeknya membahas hal tak penting ini? sudahlah, Sehun lelah beradu mulut dengan sang kakek yang terus memojokannya

"baiklah, terserah harabojji." Ucapnya pasrah kembali menyandarkan punggung kesandaran sofa

"jadi? Itu benar?" Sooman mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan raut wajah penasaran menatap Sehun yang diam saja. Sooman berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tongkat yang biasa ia bawa lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan appa dan eommamu. Temui dan ajak dia berkeliling." Ujar Sooman sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mentap tajam kearah Luhan yang duduk dikursi kayu dengan sebuah meja dari rotan dan 1 kursi kayu lagi dihadapannya. Luhan yang merasa kehadiran seseorang menatap Sehun tepat dijakun pemuda itu takut tenggelam jika ia menatap wajah Sehun.

"aku tak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan." Sehun member jeda dan Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti "ini salahmu sendiri yang terus mengikutiku."

"apa maksudmu?" Luhan berdiri. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk namun untunglah Luhan tak melihat itu

"kau salah memilih berurusan denganku." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan tak suka orang yang diajak bicara tak menatapnya "berdoalah kau tidak punya latar belakang yang buruk." Sehun melepas dagu Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan dalam ruangan

**.**

**.**

**Continue part~**

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah sekalipun Luhan memimpikan mengalami hal besar dalam hidupnya. Waktu kecil, harapannya adalah hidup bahagia dengan sang ibu yang sekarang mencampakannya, berharap memiliki waktu untuk bermain walau hanya sebentar, mengurangi jadwal les dan yang terpenting, ia harap sang ayah meninggalkan keluarga barunya dan merana memohon-mohon maaf pada ibunya.

Tapi, dari semua harapannya itu tak satupun yang terwujud kecuali, jadwal les yang memang sudah tak dijalaninya lagi sejak Heechul meninggalkan pemuda rusa itu

Sedangkan hal yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Heechul meninggalkannya, ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain walau hanya sebentar, ayahnya yang besengsek itu tak pernah datang untuk memohon. Jangankan memohon, menapakan ujung sepatunya saja didepan Luhan dan Heechul tidak pernah.

Hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan terus berlangsung, bahkan saat ini. Luhan tak pernah menyangka ia akan berada di istana negara, berkeliaran ditemani seorang pelayan, dan yang terpenting adalah, ia duduk dimeja makan bersama keluarga presiden yang membuat semua gerak syarafnya kikuk karna terlalu canggung

Ia bahkan tak menyangka, pemuda seberengsek Sehun adalah putra Negara. Pangeran satu-satunya diistana. Dan lebih tak menyangka lagi, fakta orang yang menidurinya adalah seorang pangeran membuat Luhan tak bisa protes, melawan atau apa jika nanti Sehun mengingat hal itu. Luhan hanya seorang rakyat jelata yang tunduk akan perintah penguasa. Ugh! Luhan membencinya!

"jadi, apa putraku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan mendongak dengan kikuk menatap bapak—kedua—Negara yang baru saja bertanya—menyebut Jaejong demikian karna dia bukan wanita yang harus disebut ibu Negara atau ratu—.

Mulut Luhan terbuka tutup dan bergetar sakin gugupnya suaranya tak bisa keluar membuat beberapa pasang mata yang focus kepiring mereka beralih menatap Luhan hingga rasanya Luhan ingin mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam soup yang tersaji ditengah meja makan.

"tentu saja aku memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada dirumah sakit jiwa sakin frustasi memikirkan semua masalah yang menimpanya." Sehun mendengus diakhir kalimat.

3 orang dewasa dimeja makan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah beragam, sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menunduk tak bisa berkata-kata. Situasi ini membebaninya.

"tapi, yang kudengar tak seperti itu." Sehun memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya dengan kasar saat Sooman menyahuti ucapannya. Kakeknya ini memang sialan!

"harabojji! Bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" Sehun meletakan pisau dan garpunya "kenapa harabojji terus memojokanku? Cucumu itu aku bukan mata-mata sialan itu! Harusnya harabojji mempercayaiku, bukan mereka." Sehun mendiamkan mulutnya sejenak dan perlahan-lahan mengalihkan wajah walau sesekali melirik Sooman yang menatapnya tak berkedip membuat Sehun sedikit kikuk

"bahkan, aku tak memakai marga appa karna aku sangat menyangimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak percaya pada cucu kesayanganmu ini?!" Sehun menatap langit-langit ruangan, berusaha menghindari tatapan 3 orang dewasa disana karna ia bicara tak sesuai tatakrama. Apa lagi ia merengek pada kakeknya saat ada Luhan. Memalukan sekali, kemana imej coolnya?

"baiklah, aku juga tak mau mengakui orang yang bersikap pengecut sebagai putraku. Jadi, silahkan bawa kekasihmu dan pergi dari sini. Kami tak akan mengusikmu lagi. Kau bebas dari tanggung jawab kami."

Sooman dan Jaejong refleks menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun namun ada sedikit binar dimata pemuda itu

"tapi, jika kau menderita diluar sana. Jangan datang dan merengek meminta bantuan kami." Yunho berdiri "dan kau Luhan-shii, kau masih dalam pengawasan kami." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan kebingungan dibenak Jaejong juga Sooman.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yunho? Bukankah ia yang mendesak Sooman agar segera membawa Sehun pulang? Lalu, kenapa sekarang?…, Jaejong tidak mengerti suaminya itu.

"memangnya siapa yang butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membiyayai hidupku sendiri." tutur Sehun berdiri menyadarkan Sooman dan Jaejong dari lamunan mereka.

Pemuda itu lalu beranjak pergi yang tak lama disusul Jaejong.

"anak nakal." Gumam Sooman sebelum beralih menatap Luhan dan tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi terus menunduk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, eommamu berada di China?" Luhan mengangguk sedikit kikuk "kau warga Negara China?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sooman yang duduk dibangku seberang tempat duduknya ditaman belakang istana.

"ani, eomma memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukan disana."

Luhan memilih tidak menceritakan kebenaran apapun soal keluarganya walau ia tau. Sooman pasti akan menyelidikinya sendiri. Tapi, ia merasa orang lain tak berhak tau karna itu bukan urusan mereka. Jangan menyangkut pautkannya dengan Sehun karna itu hanya kesalah pahaman

Sooman mengangguk "jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan cucuku?" Luhan menatap Sooman seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya didepan dada

"Sehun berkata jujur." Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya dengan panic "kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Sungguh," Sooman tersenyum dan mengambil tongkatnya yang ada disebelah meja lalu berdiri

"hhh… anak zaman sekarang." Gumamnya menatap Luhan sebelum beralih kedalam istana melihat Sehun yang berjalan melewati halaman belakang

"menantuku bilang. Ia akan mendatangi kalian jika anak itu tak bersikap pengecut lagi." gumam Sooman namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan "bagaimana mungkin seorang pangeran bersikap seperti itu?." Sooman beralih lagi menatap Luhan

"aku benarkan?" Luhan tak menjawab "setidaknya dia tak senakal dulu." Sooman beralih lagi menatap Sehun yang kini berjongkok mengikat tali sepatunya

"dulu, sebelum ia bertemu denganmu diclub itu. Ia akan membentak ayahnya saat bicara, berkencan dengan siapa saja lalu mencampakannya dan melakukan semua hal yang mencerminkan seorang iblis." Sooman memberi jeda

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang mendidiknya seperti itu. Aku selalu mendidiknya dengan baik namun, semakin dewasa dia tak seperti Sehun cucuku. Dia semakin berubah." Sooman beralih lagi menatap Luhan saat Sehun mulai menghilang dibalik tembok ruangan

"tapi, tadi dia tak membentak ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak berkencan lagi sejak keluar dari kamar VIP tempat kalian menginap malam itu dan sejauh pengamatanku, dia sedikit-sedikit berubah lebih baik sejak bertemu denganmu." Sooman tersenyum sejanak sebelum mengambil langkah meninggalkan Luhan, tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berbalik

"dia sudah pergi. Kau akan tetap disini?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan yang tengah mencerna semua ucapan Sooman tersadar dan berdiri seraya membungkuk kearah Sooman lalu berlari meninggalkan istana Negara menyusul Sehun. Tentu saja, ia tak berhak berada di istana, memangnya dia siapa? Dan kenapa harus menyusul Sehun?

Jawabannya karna Sehun pasti akan kembali keclub dimana teman-temannya menunggunya yang tak urung memasuki club.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf."

"AISH! Sudah kubilang berhentilah meminta maaf dan jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya

"aku tidak mengikutimu. Teman-temanku menunggu diclub."

"kau mau ke club?" Luhan mendongak menatap jakun Sehun sebelum menganguk. Entah kenapa ia sedikit menjadi jinak sejak memasuki istana. Oh, tentu saja, ia berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang tidak pantas disebut pangeran tentunya. Entah apa tanggapan masyarakat Korea Selatan kalau tau putra Negara mereka sering bermain keclub. Mungkin, menyuruh anak mereka untuk mencontohnya? Eh?

Mendapati anggukan dari Luhan. Mimic wajah Sehun tiba-tiba berubah. Pemuda itu berdehem

"hei!" ia berdehem lagi menatap sekitar sebelum beralih lagi menatap Luhan "kau tau kan siapa aku?" Luhan mengangguk "jadi, sebagai rakyat jelata kau harus mematuhiku." Luhan tak ingin mengangguk tapi ia harus

Sehun tersenyum sekilas tapi, menyadari sikapnya ia berdehem lagi sangat keras dan berkecak pinggang. Tak pernah ia merasa sebangga ini menjadi putra presiden. Padahal biasanya ia merasa biasa saja saat orang lain menuruti perintahnya. Ah, sudahlah!

"kalau begitu. Kuperintahkan kau jangan pernah datangi club manapun dengan alasan apapun." Alis Luhan berkerut. Perintah macam apa itu?

Sehun memberi tekanan pada tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sayara menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuk kanannya membuat Luhan seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan

"sebaiknya kau pulang. Tempat seperti itu tak cocok untukmu."

Luhan hendak bertanya namun Sehun lebih dulu memotong "rakyat jelata, patuhi perintahku." Bibir Luhan terbuka tutup, bersikukuh dengan pertanyaannya namun Sehun lebih dulu melangkah pergi membuat Luhan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertanya dan berbalik pulang kerumah Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang, Luhan berpikir ucapan Kyungsoo ada benar nya juga. Bahwa ia harus tinggal dirumah pemuda itu sampai ia lulus atau setidaknya sampai ia memiliki pekerjaan dan mampu membeli apartemen sendiri. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa sekarang Kyungsoo memiliki Kai—hal yang sangat Luhan sesali mempertemukan mereka—membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam.

Luhan mengutuk semua tempat kerja yang menolaknya karna mereka menunda waktu Luhan yang harus segera keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ia juga tak tau reaksi orang tua Kyungsoo kala mendapatinya ada disana

Fakta bahwa ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tentu membawa dampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia sering tertidur didalam kelas saat mata pelajaran berlangsung dan ujung-ujungnya ia mendapat hukuman dari beberapa guru dimana ia melakukan tindakan itu dikelas mereka. Guru yang tak biasa menghukumnya tentunya, kecuali Mr. Key

Luhan merasa bisa tidur dimana saja. Bahkan saat tengah menjalani hukuman seperti membersihkan kolam renang yang ada dilantai paling atas gedung sekolah.

Selain itu, tunggakkan sekolahnya mulai ditagi bendahara. Bukan tunggakan perbulan, kalau itu Heechul sudah membayarnya sebagai syarat kedua masuk lingkup sekolah setelah lulus tes. Hanya tunggakan berupa keikut sertaannya dalam ujian akhir. Ingat bukan bahwa ia duduk ditingkat III?

Namun. dari semua hal itu. yang paling mengherankan Luhan adalah Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap baik padanya.

Pemuda itu bersikap seperti biasa pada yang lain dan saat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Itu akan sangat mencolok bahwa perlakuannya istimewa seperti saat ini. Luhan menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Mr. Key , menyapu halaman belakang sekolah sampai bersih sepulang sekolah

Luhan melakukannya sendiri beberapa menit pertama. Namun, beberapa menit setelahnya ia mendengar deritan sapu lain yang membuatnya mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang ikut serta dalam kegiatan bakti…. Bakti hukuman?... entahlah bakti apa

Luhan bertanya namun Sehun menjawab bahwa ia ingin saja. Jawaban yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"minumlah…"

Kadang Luhan berpikir. Mungkin Sehun tau bahwa kakeknya tengah mengawasi maka dari itu ia bersikap baik padanya. Tapi, mengingat ucapan Yunho dimeja makan waktu itu. Luhan tau tidak mungkin seorang yang disegani seperti ayah Sehun menjilat ludahnya sendiri

Lantas, apa yang membuat Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Alih-alih bertanya, Luhan hanya menerima

"gomawo.."

Luhan mengambil cola yang disodorkan Sehun didepan wajahnya dan meneguknya karna kaleng itu sudah lebih dulu dibuka Sehun sebelum menyodorkannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi lalu duduk disebelahnya ikut meneguk cola miliknya sendiri

Mereka duduk dalam diam dihalte bis beberapa meter dari sekolah mereka. Terlalu canggung walau hanya untuk beranjak dari sana dan berpindah kedalam bis. Menit-menit berlalu, sudah 2 bis yang melintas tapi mereka abaikan

"Luhan." Luhan tau, Sehun memanggilnya tidak sampai berteriak mengejutkan. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya bergumam namun, itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan refleks menyentuh dadanya karna terkejut.

Sehun berpaling menatapnya membuat Luhan semakin susah menetralkan detak jantunganya

"kenapa saat bicara. Kau tidak pernah menatapku?" Luhan masih setia memandangi ujung sepatunya

"itu… itu, maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Luhan sedikit melirik pemuda itu sekilas

"benar, aku memang merasa tidak nyaman." Sehun memberi jeda. Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya. "seperti saat ini. Apa menariknya sepatu buntutmu itu dari pada wajahku?"

Bukan maksud mengejek. Tapi, sepatu Luhan memang buntut dan tidak lebih menarik dari wajah Sehun. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu menjilat bibirnya saat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya menatap lurus kejalan raya hingga wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk, kini dapat dinikmati dari samping.

"maaf.."

Sehun hendak menyahuti namun Luhan lebih dulu beranjak saat ada bis yang berhenti dihadapan mereka. Sehunpun ikut berdiri mengikuti jejak Luhan, ia melihat kedalam bis menemukan Luhan yang duduk dibangku kedua bersama seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Sehun menghela napas dan berdiri disampingnya walau masih banyak tempat duduk yang kosong.

Ah, sebenarnya ia ingin duduk disamping Luhan. Tapi, sudah ada orang lain yang duduk disamping pemuda bermata rusa itu. Terbih lagi, orang itu terlihat seperti ahjuma-ahjuma galak yang membuat Sehun tak bernai bersuara untuk menyuruhnya pindah agar ia bisa duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap heran Sehun namun akhirnya memilih diam saat pemuda itu memasang earphone dan bis mulai melaju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tau Sehun mengikutinya. Tapi, Luhan diam saja terus melangkah tak ambil pusing selama Sehun tak melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Tidak, sebenarnya membuntuti,,, err,, ini juga tidak bisa dibilang membuntuti karna Sehun menempatkan diri tepat dibelakang Luhan. Tapi, sebut saja itu membuntuti dan Luhan cukup terganggu

Tapi, bisa saja pemuda itu bukan mengikutinya. Hanya arah tujuan mereka yang kebetulan sama hingga ia sampai didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo, Sehun masih setia dibelakangnya. Bahkan saat ia berhenti untuk membuka pagar, pemuda itu juga ikut berhenti dan saat Luhan masuk hendak mengunci pagar, Sehun bersuara

"kau tinggal disini?"

Sehun terlihat melongo kehalaman rumah Kyungsoo seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepala beberapa kali. Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia ingin mengunci pagar namun tidak sopan saat ada orang yang berdiri didepan pagar. Apa lagi, Luhan tau siapa Sehun. Tak mungkin ia langsung menutup pagar seperti ingin mengusir Sehun. Dan itu juga bukan rumahnya

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

"tidak." Luhan menarik napas "aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Luhan

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong pagar terbuka lebih lebar dan berjalan masuk tanpa ijin. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sadar kalau Luhan masih diam ditempatnyapun berbalik menatap pemuda itu

"kalau begitu, tentu aku boleh berkunjung." Sehun memberi jeda "akhir-akhir ini Kai bilang dia mendapat santapan lezat dirumah orang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Mungkin, aku juga bisa mendaatkanya."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum miring kearahnya hingga detik berikutnya pemuda itu berjalan mendahului Sehun memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkankan Sehun masuk. Sehun itu kan teman Kai, mungkin saja Kyungsoo mengenalnya

"jadi? Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan menutup pintu dan berbalik dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti, namun beberapa saat kemudian

"silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan panggilkan Kyungsoo."

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih berdiri didekat sofa ruang tengah sampai ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tanda tanya jelas dari raut wajahnya

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang dia sedang keluar?"

Hening..

Merasa Sehun tak punya niat melanjutkan. Luhanpun memilih meneruskan langkahnya menuju lantai 2. Namun, sebelum itu ia membalas

"terserah padamu kalau ingin menunggunya. Tapi, tolong jangan lakukan apapun yang dapat merusak barang-barang dirumah ini." dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan kedikan bahu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa sangat mengantuk karna lagi-lagi semalam ia tak bisa tidur. Beberapa jam lalu ia juga baru menjalanni hukuman dari Mr. Key dan Kyungsoo tidak punya bahan makanan apapun dilemari es untuk dimakan atau dimasak.

Belum lagi ia harus kembali , jam 7 malam kesekolah untuk kelas tambahan sebagai siswa calon ujian. Ia tau, peluangnya ikut ujian sangat tipis karna ia belum menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bendahara. Hanya saja, ia harus terus belajar. Siapa tau ada kesempatan. Luhan hanya bisa berharap keberuntungan

Sadar tak punya banyak waktu hingga jam 7 nanti. Luhanpun memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak agar tak terkantuk-kantuk saat jam tambahan berlangsung. Ia memeriksa jam dan memasang alarm saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang ternyata belum juga pulang berdiri diambang pintu meneliti isi kamarnya—kamar tamu rumah Kyungsoo—.

"kelihatannya cukup nyaman." Sehun berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu. Sedangkan Luhan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun yang seenaknya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan gagap. Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas dari meja bundar yang terletak didekat balkon sebelum berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu yang duduk diatas ranjang.

"apa? Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak menyahut namun Sehun lebih dulu memotong seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang didududki Luhan.

"ini juga bukan rumahmu kan? Jadi, kau tak berhak melarangku atau mengusirku." Sehun memberi jeda sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya "rakyat jelata."

He…?

Ini juga bukan rumahmu, Oh Sehun.

.

..

To Be Countinue

.

Ell note :

Kurang puas? Ell tau. ell tau ini ceritanya makin ngelantur. Kalau udah gak suka gak apa-apa, Ell gak maksa kok. Itu hak kalian.

Tapi, lain kali Ell bakal lebih semangat ngetik dan manjangin world sama focus keceritanya. Maaf, tapi Ell lagi kurang enak badan. Kemarin dulu hampir nyelocos kejurang pas jalan-jalan bareng teman ke Ilongkow. Tapi, untung Ell masih selamat dan sempat lanjutin FF ini walaupun badan sakit dibeberapa bagian karna keguling-guling diaspal yang ujungnya kedalam got. Tapi, di syukurin ajalah Ell sama teman Ell yang bawa motornya masih hidup walaupun motor baru teman Ell penyok dan gak bisa dipake lagi karna ancur. Yah, udah kejadian kayak gitu siapa yang tau.

Ell sadar. Cara nulis Ell emng berubah. Ini karna Ell lagi suka-suka baca FF orang lain. jadi, keikut sama cara nulis mereka hehe… tapi, tenang aja. Lain kali bakal Ell susun kayak cara Ell sendiri. karna yang kayak gini bikin mata Ell keputar-putar. Lagian, ujiannya udah selesai dan tinggal nunggu hasil. Jadi, Ell usahain lebih baik lagi chapt depan

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngasih semangat buat ujian Ell. Semoga kalian apa yang mau kalian lakuin berjalan lancar dan semoga harinya menyenangkan. sayonara~

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia ngebaca FF ini .


End file.
